The Vampire's Little Prince
by superkoola
Summary: A small boy was taken into the Shuzen family. He was a Kaiju, which gave them hope for world peace. The boy, Peter and his older sister Moka went to Yokai Academy, and made some friends along the way. But Peter's past came back, and it will destroy everything. Can he use his form to assists the King of Monsters and stop three powerful enemies from destroying all he has left?
1. The Return of the Destroyer of Worlds

Chaos was all that rang in a village in Japan. Innocents were burned, blasted, or even devoured by their fearsome attacker. And who would that attacker be?

None other than the Destroyer of Worlds itself; King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah, also known as Ghidorah, or Ghidrah, is a monstrous kaiju from space. It's origin is an enigma, but what has been said, is that King Ghidorah flies from galaxy to galaxy, wiping out life on various planets for sustenance, to eliminate future threats or competition, or for fun.

It has now arrived on Earth to claim it as a hunting ground for it. And it has selected its first group of meals; human beings.

* * *

As King Ghidorah unleashed its wrath, two people were just running away from their house, wanting to get away. They are a man in his late 40s with wrinkles surrounding his eyes and mouth with white hair, and a small 3 year old boy clutching onto him in fear. The father held onto his son and whispered in his ear, "Everything's gonna be fine, son. We're gonna make it out of here! I promise!"

The son looked on, not listening to his father as he looked around at the carnage; houses were burning up, people were trampling one another, and he could see King Ghidorah's left head leaning down, and picking up a large group of people with its mouth before crushing them to death, and swallowing them. As the boy silently gasped in horror, the left head then turned towards the direction of the two. It roared a loud screeching roar, catching the other two heads' attention. "Dad?" he called out. "It found us!"

The father looked back, and saw the giant beast turning its 150 meter tall body towards them. He growled as he looked around. With no one around, he cursed under his breath and placed him down, before he made his son look at him. "Son, I need to fight him off!" he said desperately.

The son widened his eyes in horror; what he just gonna leave his son alone?! Why? What if the three headed monster comes after him?! "B-But daddy! I can't leave you! You're all I have left!" he shouted at her.

"Son, please! I don't have time to explain! I'm the only kaiju in the village. I can try and buy it some time for you and some other survivors to escape!" he shouted as he looked back. Now King Ghidorah is approaching then, and there was no slowing it down. "Please, you've got to trust me! You can't fight him yet; you're still learning how to use your kaiju powers!" he continued. He then looked at the necklace shaped of a reptilian creature with jagged dorsal fins, before grabbing it. "You keep this safe!" he instructed.

The child was still acting stubborn, and was about to retort once more, when the father turned around, and sighed to himself before running towards King Ghidorah. "Dad!" the son shouted out once again, but the father ignored him, as he began to shift; leaf-shaped scutes began to protrude from his back, a long tail spewing out from his buttocks, and the father grew in size rapidly as his body grew more horizontal, head shaping into a more saurian look.

King Ghidorah widened its eyes as another kaiju took form and was now rapidly approaching them. This is a species of kaiju known as Zilla. Zillas are mostly found in American territory, and while they are strong, especially more powerful than S-Class monsters and other lower rankings, for a kaiju; they're physically weak and not immune to human conventional weaponry. Thus, they are not too durable in battles with other kaiju. However, they make up for this by being highly intelligent, and are amongst the fastest and most agile kaiju on the planet.

The father roared at King Ghidorah a loud, booming roar, which the Destroyer of Worlds was quick to respond to as a challenge to its domain. Both monsters charged at one another before King Ghidorah began charging it's Gravity Beams from its mouth, and unleashing a trio of yellow bolts towards the father. But the father jumped up, barely dodging the bolts before it landed on King Ghidorah's chest, sending them pummeling to the ground.

* * *

The child looked on at his father and King Ghidorah fighting one another, or at least tried to since the fighting was mostly covered up by dust and debris when the three-headed dragon fell down. He wanted to try and help, but he remembered what his father said about him not being strong enough, even in his monster form. Now that he thought of it, he was never really liked by other kids due to his country of origin and personality – which is a nice, yet silent type – and he can never really fight them, even against other of his own age back home in America. _"I…I can't fight off some bullies at preschool, or fight off my siblings from my meals…how on earth can I fight King Ghidorah?"_ he thought with tears in his eyes as he tried to fight the urge to flee.

Then, he heard another voice behind him. "What are you still doing here, sweetie?" The child turned around to see a woman, who had a look of concern on her face. She had long pink hair tied up to a ponytail, a red bow that ties up the ponytail, and wears a black dress. The child was stunned on seeing her here; she did not look like she belong in his town. "Uh…uh, I-I was,

 _ **Skreeeee!**_

His father's roar caused the both of them to turn back; there was his father, Zilla, standing up to 90 meters tall, chomping on the neck of King Ghidorah's right head, while holding the other two heads with its clawed hands. The three-headed monster was screeching in agony, trying to shake it off without having hands. The woman looked on in shock and amazement, hand on her mouth as she stared on. _"The legend…The legends are true…King Ghidorah has returned!"_ she thought to herself, before she looked back at the child, who was still looking at the fight, while gingerly stepping away in case King Ghidorah turns its attention to the child.

The woman immediately rushed over to the child and picked him up. "We have to go, sweetie!" she ordered. The child widened his eyes. "What? B-But my daddy?" He pointed to the monsters fighting in the background.

The woman looked at the monster he was pointing at, and widened her eyes. "Wait, that Zilla's your daddy?" she asked in exasperation. The child nodded. The woman looked back, and gasped as King Ghidorah's left head unleashed a Gravity Beam against the father's chest. The Zilla roared in agony, forcing it to let go of King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah took the opportunity and lets out a Gravity Beam, the trio of heads coming close together to combine the power of the Gravity Beams to cause more damage. The father roared in agony as he was pushed back and slammed into the ground, before several small explosions came from Zilla's body. The child gapsed and covered his mouth.

The woman looked at him. "Sweetie, we have to go! Daddy is trying to fight so we can escape!" she explained. The child looked at her in shock. "W-What?!" he wanted to argue, but the woman turned around, and grabbed something from her choker; something shaped like a Christian crucifix. The red spot on it glowed red, and before long, a human-sized portal began to form. The child widened his eyes in shock.

 _ **Chreeoooong!**_

King Ghidorah's roar caught their attention and they looked back to see the heads turning towards them. Then it began running towards them. The woman looked at the child. "Hold on tightly." She said, and the child nodded as he did what he was told. She took a deep breath and sighed in preparation for the ride. King Ghidorah was soon approaching them very fast. The woman turned to the portal and ran through. King Ghidorah was on top of them, and its middle head lunged forward to devour the two just as they jumped through, and the portal closed. King Ghidorah pulled its middle head back, and roared loudly in anger at its prey getting away.

Then there was a low groan coming from the right. King Ghidorah turned to see a weakened Zilla standing up, wounded. The triple Gravity Beam did a number on him, and he could barely stand up thanks to his kind's weakened durability. King Ghidorah approached the father Zilla with malicious intent. As it approached the father, the Zilla growled as it tried to stand up.

Suddenly, King Ghidorah's eyes began glowing, and before the father knew it, something large surrounded him, creating a large dome filled with tentacles on the inside. The father tried to stand up and get away from it, it felt its skin burning before it fell back into the ground. Soon the father felt himself growing tired and exhausted as he saw King Ghidorah's wings glowing. Then, his eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it, unconsciousness took over his mind…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Japan, a portal opened, and the woman and child soon emerged from the portal. The woman sighed in relief, before she then turned to the little boy, who was looking back at the portal with a saddened expression on his face.

"Hey…" she whispered gently. The boy turned to look at her. She smiled warmly. "Are you okay?" she asked gently. The boy nodded stiffly. The woman smiled again. "What is your name, dear?" "Um…" the boy began, gulping a bit. "My name is Peter Zilla. The last name came from…well, you saw earlier." He explained. The woman raised a brow in confusion, before smiling again.

" _That name doesn't sound very Japanese…not that there's anything wrong with that, of course."_ She thought to herself. The woman then asked, "Are you from another country?" she asked as she gently placed him down on the ground. Peter nodded. "The United States." He explained. The woman nodded in understanding. _"Well, I guess it make sense. That boy's monster race is usually found in the Americans and their territories."_ She thought to herself while remembering Zilla fighting the evil monster. She sighed to herself upon thinking of his father's fate, as she looked down at Peter, and kneeled down to his height.

"Peter, sweetie…I don't think your dad may survive that fight…King Ghidorah is too strong, especially towards a Zilla." She explained to him. Peter looked at her with saddened eyes, and then down to the ground. The woman looked at him sadly, but then Peter responded with, "I'm not surprised." He said. The woman pulled her head back and looked at him shock. She was not expecting him to simply accept that so quickly, she honestly thought he would break down in denial. "My daddy always said that we Zillas are very weak when compared to other kaiju. That's why daddy left the Monster Islands, because they would never let him, or any other Zillas in. I myself am the runt of the litter, with my other siblings always pushing me away from breakfast, lunch or dinner.

The woman looked on in sadness; poor boy. _"The poor baby; he lost his daddy to a powerful monster, and he feels like he himself is weak…and all because his kind IS weak."_ She thought to herself. She briefly wondered where his mother is, but upon remembering the village destruction, she decided not to ask him. Then, an idea came into her mind, as she then gently cupped his chin to make him look at her.

"You said your name is Peter Zilla, right?" she asked with a smile. Peter nodded. The woman smiled warmly as she wiped away the tears in his eyes. "My name is Akasha Bloodriver. And the forest we're in," she gestured to the trees surrounding them. Peter looked at the barren trees. "We're actually not far from my home." She explained. Peter stared at her, a look of curiosity and a bit of awe in his face. The woman, Akasha then asked, "Would you like to stay with me there?" she asked. Peter looked at her, amazed that she would ask him this. Without thinking much, especially knowing that he has nowhere else to go, he nodded with a smile.

Akasha smiled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "That's good. Now, hold on to me tightly, dear." She said as she picked him up. "Why?" asked Peter. Akasha smirked and winked at him before she began to run. When I say run…I mean at an unnatural speed. Peter was forced to hold on to her, as he was not expecting her to go so fast! So fast in fact, that everything seemed to pass by like a blur. However, a few seconds after the shock, he began to grow more excited at the adrenaline pumping in his vein due to the speed, and he began giggling. Akasha heard his giggles and smiled at hearing such a pleasant sound.

* * *

Not even 15 seconds after she started running, did she soon stop at the house, forcing Peter to grab onto her to prevent from flying off.

"We're here." She said cheerfully. Peter looked at the mansion, and gasped at the sight. "Wow…" he said to himself. Akasha loved his reaction as she walked through the open gateway. A crow cawed at them, making Peter jump a bit, before it flew off. "Oh don't mind the crows. They may seem scary, but they're mostly annoying." Akasha explained. Peter looked at her and raised a brow, but he didn't say anything as they walked to the front door.

Akasha pressed on the handle of the door, before pushing it inwards, opening the door. Peter looked inside, and was once more amazed; the inside of the house was humongous, with red carpets and ancient architecture with banshee busts perched on the walls. "Amazing…I don't like it already." He said bluntly. Akasha looked at him and giggled. "Why?" she asked. Peter looked at her. "It's big. What if I get lost?" he asked.

Akasha looked down and placed a finger on her chin. "Hmm…that MAY seem like a problem…" she then shrugged before giving him a smile. "We'll work something out." She assured, and Peter nodded. Suddenly, **"AKASHA!"**

A masculine voice boomed from the hallway in front of them, and Peter squeaked, while Akasha remained calm. Then, two figures began approaching them; one of them a black haired, intimidating looking man, and the other is a tan looking light blond haired woman. Akasha smiled warmly at the man, but lightly scowled when looking at the woman. "Hi, Issa. Hello, Gyokuro." She greeted the former with a bright tone, and the latter with an irritated tone as Issa approached her.

"Who is this?" the man, Issa asked. From the sound of his voice, he does not sound pleased. Peter cowered further into Akasha's arms. Akasha responded, "This is Peter Zilla, from the United States."

Issa and Gyokuro raised their brows in amusement. Gyokuro then added, "A foreigner, hmm?" Akasha nodded. "Yes, Gyokuro." Issa then looked at Peter, who gave him a shy smile to appear friendly. Issa then widened his eyes upon remembering something. "Wait, Akasha?" he asked. Akasha looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "What was his last name?"

Akasha repeated his last name. Issa then looked down at him, but with wonder instead of indifference. "Is he…is he what I think he is?" he asked. Akasha nodded with a smile. "Indeed, he is a Zilla." She announced.

Issa was stunned with shock, and even Gyokuro widened her eyes in shock; they've never seen a Kaiju in person in over a hundred years. Granted, he's in human form, but regardless this is big news to them. "Really?" Issa asked. Akasha and Peter nodded. "Yes…his father is a Zilla, while his mother...I don't know." She explained. She then grew a saddened expression, and then said, "Um…can we talk about this privately?" she asked. Issa nodded, then he looked at Peter. "What about him?" he asked. Akasha looked at Peter, and smiled. "I'll take him to Moka's room." she said before she walked ahead past them. Issa followed her, while Gyokuro stayed behind, looking at the child in her arm. _"That boy…with him here, my plans could be foiled…"_ she thought to herself as she stared with disdain.

For now, she has to lay low…

* * *

Meanwhile, Akasha and Issa opened the door to a room, and Peter saw a young, 7 year old girl with blood-red eyes and long silver hair. The girl looked at the direction of the door, and raised a brow. "Mother, who is that?" Akasha smiled as she placed Peter on the floor. "This is Peter Zilla. He'll be stay with you for now." She explained. Peter looked at the girl, and then back at Akasha.

"You'll be back for me, right?" Peter asked quietly. Akasha nodded as she leaned down. "Of course, my darling. Don't worry, Issa and I will be talking to each other about what will happen next, and if it goes well, we'll keep you with as our first son." She smiled warmly and patted his cheek, before standing up and gesturing her head to the girl. "This is my younger middle daughter, Moka Akashiya. She may look scary, but trust me, she's not the type to hurt little kids like you." She gave another reassuring smile, before she closed the door gently. Peter then looked at the girl named Moka, who was looking at him with an indifferent look.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna tell me more about yourself?" she asked, rather forcefully. Peter took no notice of this, and responded. "Well, I-I'm a Zilla, a-and my daddy's a Zilla. I had 250 other siblings, and…I came from the US."

Moka listened on, and her eyes slightly widened at the number of siblings he had, but then she remember the species' fertility rate; ASTOUNDING to the point where if even one egg is in an area, it will hatch already preparing for self-fertilization of hundreds on embryos thanks to their asexual hermaphroditic nature. "Hm. Okay, well, be sure not to make any babies in this house. Last thing I need is a repeat of the France attack."

And she wasn't lying; a few ago there was an invasion of Zillas in Paris, France. As the head minister of the UN would say; "Sweet Baby Jesus". And the French President at the time, " ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_** And they weren't kidding either; it took a month for all the Zillas to be killed, and few MORE months to locate every single egg. Peter nodded with a soft smiling. "It's okay. I don't know how, exactly." He said. Moka looked at him, and nodded. "Good. Keep it that way." She said sternly. Peter sighed to himself; this girl is not being a bully like his siblings or the other kids in New York and the village, but she IS kind of acting like a jerk. But it is tolerable…

* * *

It was about a half an hour later, before Akasha and Issa came back with smiles on their faces. "Sweetie?" Akasha asked Peter. Peter turned to look at her. "What is it, Mrs. Akasha?" asked Peter. Akasha walked over to him as she crouched to his height. "First of all, there's no need for a 'Mrs.' anymore, sweetie." She began. Peter widened his eyes, before nodding. "O-Okay." he responded. Akasha then added, "Okay, second thing; Issa and I talked for a bit, and we've decided…" she gave a large grin. "We're keeping you, dear." She finished.

Peter widened his eyes in shock for a moment, but then he grew a smile; he'll be staying with a new family! He then instinctively hugged her, and she was quick to hug him back, smiling in happiness.

However, she soon pulled him back and gave him a concerned expression. "But…Issa agreed that…I have to give you a blood transfusion." She explained. Peter raised a brow curiously. Issa stepped in, and took in a breath, hoping not to freak him out. "W-Well…here's the thing; we are vampires." He explained bluntly.

Peter looked at him, and everybody was expecting him to freak out, but then he shrugged. "What are those?" he asked. Issa and Akasha looked at each other in confusion, and even Moka hitched a breath. _"How in the world can anyone not know what a vampire is?"_ she thought to herself. Akasha explained, "Well, vampires are powerful S-Class monsters that drink the blood of humans and other animals." She explained. Peter nodded in understanding, before his eyes widened in fear. Akasha was quick to comfort him. "It's okay. It's okay! WE don't drink blood. I mean we DO, but we try not to!" she assured. Peter gently softened the tension in his body, with Akasha and Issa smiling in relief. "We usually eat human food. Anyways it's better in taste." She added.

Peter then sighed in relief, before Issa then but in. "With that being said of course, Akasha here will have to give you a blood transfusion through her fangs." He explained. Now Peter was concerned. Akasha then sat down and placed him on her knees. "It's part of the family ritual, for other family members who come here to OFFICIALLY recognize you as a new member, and not food." She explained. Peter looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"O-Okay. Um…is this gonna hurt?" he asked, hoping that it won't. Aksaha then gave him a sympathetic look. "I can't make any promises, dear. BUT, if it does," she smiled. "It'll be gone in a few seconds. Will that work?" Peter then looked at her, then at Issa, who gave him a nod of agreement. Then he looked at Moka, who shrugged. "She did the same thing to me when I was born, and here I am." She explained, gesturing to her body.

Peter then realized that, and nodded. "Oh…well, okay…" he then sighed. Akasha then gently patted him. "Don't worry; think of something else. It'll be over before you know it." She assured. Issa then looked at Moka. "Moka, come with me." He ordered. Moka walked over to him. "Why?" she asked. "I believe we should give these two some privacy." He explained. Moka nodded, and while they walked way, she gave him a look of…reassurance? Peter couldn't really tell due to her nature beforehand, but she did say, "You'll do fine." before the door closed.

Peter gulped in a bit of fear as Akasha moved away his shirt and grabbed his chin. "It's okay, my dear. It's only a few seconds, and then you'll be our first ever son…" she assured warmly. Peter nodded, and tried to be brave, but he's very afraid. He felt Akasha's face leaning closer, before a small hiss came from her, and soon,

 **Crunch.**

A light piercing and crunching sound was audible as Akasha sunk her fangs into the boy's jugular veins. Peter flinched, and bit his tongue. It was all he could do not to scream in agony. Akasha in the meantime, began injecting her blood into the little boy's neck. She felt bad that she's putting him through some pain, but it's a lot better than having to face the wrath of other vampires.

Soon the boy's body began to grow a dark purple aura, and soon Peter felt himself growing more and more relaxed, hands loosening their tension. Akasha placed a hand on his hair. _"There there…that's it."_ She thought to herself. Peter felt his hair beginning to change in color as well.

Soon, Akasha released herself from Peter's neck, and Peter flopped his head backwards. She then placed him on the bed, covering his body with a blanket. "Just relax, my son. Rest yourself for the night." She explained as she looked out; it was nighttime, and she needs to get some rest as well.

* * *

Just before she left, she looked at the door and Moka and Issa then walked back inside. "How did it go?" he asked, before looking at the boy; he looks normal for the most part, but his hair, which was black before, is now silver, signifying that the Shinso bloodline is passed down to him.

"It worked. Though while I was transfusing my blood, I tasted his…it is unique." She explained as she looked down at Peter, the holes in his neck fading away thanks to his healing ability. "It tastes good, but…it's not very much like a Zilla like the others that I've fought before." She added as she caressed his hair, and Peter subconsciously nuzzled against it with a smile. Issa raised a brow. "Really?" he asked. Akasha nodded and looked back. "Whatever the case…I have a feeling that he'll go far." She said with another loving smile. Issa chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, Akasha…you are your vision of monster-human coexistence." He said.

Akasha looked at him and smiled. "What? Isn't a kaiju's duty to protect the human and monster world from any threats that could destroy the peace and balance?" she asked. Issa nodded. "Yeah, but still…he's a Zilla, regardless of his blood. Do you think he'll manage?" he asked. Akasha nodded. Issa then shrugged after taking her words in. "Alright, my dear. It's nighttime, and we should get some sleep." He said, patting Akasha. Akasha was a bit disappointed to leave her son so soon. But then she yawned and rubbed her eyes, signifying her husband's point. "You see?" he asked. Akasha nodded, but then, "Hold on, let me at least say something to him as he sleeps." She pleaded. Issa nodded with a smile, so Akasha looked down at Peter and leaned closer. "Well, Peter Zilla Akashiya…I'm proud of you for holding in the pain during the transfusion. We're glad to have you with us in our family, and in the future, you'll also help so many humans and monsters alike." She then leaned to his left ear. "Welcome to the Shuzen family…my son." Akasha then gave him a soft kiss on the left cheek before standing up slowly so as not to startle him awake. She then looked at Moka.

"Do you think you'll be okay with him sleeping here with you?" she asked. Moka nodded. "Of course, mother. Anyways, he doesn't seem so bad." She added looking back at Peter. Akasha smiled with a giggle before ruffling her hair. "Alright, goodnight, sweetie." She concluded before she and Issa closed the door.

Moka sighed to herself, and looked at Peter, with a small look of sympathy. During the transfusion process, while she was outside with Issa, he told her of what happened in the boy's past, about his origin, his life with his family, and lastly his father's sacrifice to save him and Akasha from King Ghidorah. _"I gotta say, kid; you are one lucky boy to have a dad protect you."_ She thought to herself. Then she approached him silently and went into the same bed. There was only one bed in the room, so they have to share it. As she lied down, she looked at Peter, and gave a smile upon remembering his feelings of being weak. "Peter…I know you're unconscious right now…but just know, now that you're my brother…you won't be weak anymore. When you want to, I can train you to be a powerful fighter to protect yourself from anyone that will hurt you." She smiled as she gently traced her hand on his cheek. Peter subconsciously smiled at the feeling. Moka liked his reaction, but then she steeled herself. "But I don't expect you to slack off. I'm not very merciful in fights." She added. "Good night, brother."

Moka then closed her eyes and soon went to sleep. In a blink of an eye, Peter's appearance will change everything for not only Moka, but also for the monster and human world as well…

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, superkoola here. I don't usually post Author's Notes in my stories, but I decide to post this here, because…why not?**

 **Anyways, I've chosen Zilla as the main monster, because, I'll be honest, I like Zilla. I think he's an underappreciated monster, and could have some amazing potential. Godzilla himself will be here, just not in the usual manner. For those who hate Zilla, don't worry; Peter will be** **more like Zilla Jr.**

 **As for the Rosario + Vampire world; I've found it interesting to say the least, after watching all episodes of the anime. However, I've only started recently looking into the lore, so if I got a few things wrong, I apologize. Let me know if I do.**

 **So anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Do You Think I'm Special, Mommy?

**Bam! Pow! Ow! Meow!**

Peter felt his body growing sore as he slammed on the ground from his sparring match with Moka. It has been 4 years since he was adapted, and he for the most part was gotten along well with the Shuzen family. Moka is without a doubt the closest person to Peter, and for the most part, they've spend time sparing with one another. And whenever they aren't, they occasionally go play with things little kids normally do; that's if Moka is willing to do it in the first place.

Of course, once Peter got some time here, he also realized that Moka had other sisters living in the house as well. To say the least, they are a mixed bag;

First, there's the youngest sister and the youngest child before Peter came along; Kokoa Shuzen. A red-headed vampire, she can be nice and energetic when she wants to be. Thankfully for Peter, she was like that when they first met, and both of them actually got along just fine. Kokoa also has a pet bat that she named Ko-buddy. Peter never really knew why the bat can talk, or even shapeshift into various weapons Kokoa desires. The bat has gotten annoying at times, but he can also be reliable at other times.

Next, there's the oldest daughter, Akua Shuzen. Akua is the second closest to Peter, no doubt thanks to his closeness with Moka. Though, this is to be expected, as Akua loves Moka more than anything in the world. However, their relation didn't start out well. When they first met, Akua thought he was gonna steal Moka from her. She would then actively try to sabotage their meetings by any means necessary, such as putting a spider of Moka's bed and making it look like Peter put it there, amongst other things. However all that change when the family was walking alongside a mountainside in the monster world; an avalanche was caused by Kokoa's Ko-bat when she accidently rammed his hammer form against the wall while training. The rest of the family was able to get away, but Moka had her foot stuck in between a ledge. Just as Akasha and Akua were heading out to save her, Peter transformed into his Zilla form and took most of the boulders about to slam down on Moka. Since then, Akua saw him in a new light, and after apologizing to him, soon became close siblings.

And lastly, there's Kahlua Shuzen. From the _first_ moment they met, Peter can sense immense monster energy coming from her…and he's NOT happy about it. Kahlua tries to be friendly with him, assuring him that she would NEVER hurt him in any way; Peter still felt uncomfortable being next to her. Though they never talked a lot, when they DO, the conversations turn out friendly. In the end, Peter found her rather soft-spoken and rather charming and attractive despite the age gap. And Kahlua herself found him as cute, sweet and rather gullible too, even more so than her herself.

All in all, Peter liked his older siblings, but he was admittedly jealous that he was the only little boy in the family. But he digresses.

* * *

Anyways, since there first meeting, Moka, as she's promised, trained him to make sure he grows to be a strong, independent man. The only problem is; Peter's not really prepared for something like Moka's power. Everytime he's in his human form, he get outclassed by Moka, no doubt thanks to her intense power.

However, the same could not be said whenever he's in his monster form.

Whenever he transforms into Zilla, the tables have turned. Peter's Zilla form has reached adulthood – mentally, Peter's still a little kid, 7 years old, hence his young apperance, but Zillas age MUCH more quickly physically than mentally – yet it, by default, has a good majority of his powers conserved. So as a result, Peter's Zilla is by default, 9 feet tall, 20 feet long and 2 tons, so he in his monster form would not break down the castle. Anyways, Peter would usually dominate Moka in his kaiju form, and while it is expected that this would happen, Moka feared that he may rely on it too much in the near future, and not so much of his vampiric nature and abilities, a fate in which she's trying to prevent so he can survive in the human world…if only for a while longer.

Now, Peter's lying on his shoulders, groaning in pain at his aching body. Moka remained unhurt by any of Peter's attempts. She scoffed and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. "Well, you've managed to get a few good hits on me. But, that wasn't enough to save you, unfortunately." She said indifferently. Peter could only groan in response. "Ow…" he said. Moka shook her head and rolled her eyes, before approaching him in an attempt to help him up. "Hey, it's progress. I just don't want you to use your Zilla form too much." She explained as she pulled him up.

Peter rubbed his back. "Jeez, do you have to hit so much, big sis? I mean we're only training." He said. Moka raised a brow. "Yeah. To get you to work harder." She replied. Peter looked at her. "Did mommy, daddy and stepmother ever act so ruthless when they're training you?" he asked. Moka whistled with her widened eyes. "You have NO idea. Face it, kid; what I'M doing to you, is LIGHT compared to what they did." She began. She told him that in her younger years, she faced grueling training with her parents and stepmother, and boy was it painful and exhausting, she would say. Thankfully for her, the grueling efforts paid off in the end, as she's now a formidable opponent at such a young age. Peter was amazed at such durability she has, but was now worried that Moka would be taking out some of it on him.

Moka however must've read his thoughts, because she chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You and I have been training for the past 3 years, and despite the rough beginnings, you've being doing better. Yet you could barely land a hit on me." She said, in a small humorous tone. Peter smiled and gave a small chuckle. Then,

 **Bang!**

The door to the room they were in opened, and in stepped Kokoa with her bat, Ko-buddy. Peter looked at her and smiled. "Hi, Kokoa." He said. Kokoa looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Peter Pan." She said before she quickly turned to Moka once more. "Time for another battle match, Moka!" she shouted, pointing at her, before she reached out her other hand to Ko-buddy. "Hammertime, Ko-buddy!" she ordered.

"Yes, Miss. Kokoa. Whee!" Ko-buddy called out before he then morphed into a giant grey hammer with yellow spikes. Moka sighed to herself. "I just finished training with Peter. You ever consider me getting exhausted at the end?" she asked, indifferently. Peter butted in. "Says you! You barely look exhausted." He said. Moka looked at him and sighed. "Shut up, Peter." She mumbled as Kokoa ran towards her with the hammer.

Shockingly enough, Moka grabbed the hammer and roundhouse kicked Kokoa in the stomach, sending her flying across the room, crashing against the wall. Kokoa groaned in pain, but she soon stood up. "C-Come on, Moka. One day, I WILL beat you in a fight!" she announced as she picked up her hammer. Moka sighed and shook her head. "You'll never learn your place, will you?" she asked rhetorically. She then began walking away, leaving Peter and Kokoa stunned. "W-Wait! Where are you going?" asked Kokoa. Without turning around, Moka replied, "I'm going to rest in my room." Before she closed the door, leaving the two kids alone.

Peter looked at Kokoa, a look of sympathy in his eyes, before he walked over to her. "Are you okay, Ko-ko?" he asked nicely. Kokoa looked at him and gave a pained smile – as her stomach is still in pain – at the nickname he gave him. When they first met, Peter gave her the nickname Ko-ko, because according to him, her name STRONGLY reminds him of hot coco. Kokoa got irritated at first, and it didn't help that the name spread to the rest of the family. But she got even with him by giving him the nickname Peter Pan, a name which too caught on to the rest of the family, and while it also irritated him, they soon got used to their nicknames – to the point of adoring them – and they've called each other that ever since.

"I'm…I'm fine, Peter Pan. This happens a lot, don't worry." She explained as she ruffled his hair. Peter was still concerned, but he accepted it as he went to Ko-buddy's hammer form. "And how's my little bat?" he asked in a gushy tone as he tickled the crook where the neck meets the hammerhead, making Ko-buddy laugh a bit before he reverted back to his normal bat form. "Hahaha, stop it, whee!" he demanded before flying off of his grasp. Peter smirked at him. "Why do you always go 'whee'?" he asked curiously. "Uh…I don't know, Whee!" he responded before flying to Kokoa's shoulders. She too shrugged at his question. Peter then asked, his face growing more concerned. "I'm curious; why are you so determined on beating Moka?"

Kokoa looked at him, her face growing a bit more uncomfortable. "W-Well, I just…you know how, in many stories that you've read in our library in which this one kid would always wish for the others to acknowledge him or her. *sigh* It's exactly like that, Peter. Because I've always felt like I'm the weakest one…" she explained. Peter looked at her, confused.

"Why? I thought I'M the weakest." He explained. Kokoa looked at him, and shook her head. "I mean with my vampiric nature and abilities. Moka and the others always best me, and I won't be surprised if you can as well." She added. Peter raised an eyebrow. "I've barely got the basics of my vampirism." He explained. "I know. But I'm talking about with your Zilla form." Kokoa reiterated. Peter raised a brow. "Zilla?" he asked. Kokoa nodded. "I know Zillas are weak as kaiju, and can be taken down with jet missiles and railgun from battleships, but compared to S-Class monsters, you guys can swat at us like flies, and I'm not even joking at that part." She explained.

Peter understood and nodded. "Oh, okay…Moka wants me to use my vampire nature and abilities so I don't have to rely on my Zilla too much. That way, when I HAVE to go to the human world, I would at least last a little while longer." He explained. Kokoa nodded, and then smiled at him. "Well, that's a good thing she cares for you, Peter Pan." Peter looked at her, and gave a smile, patting her shoulder. "She loves you too. We ALL do…Hot Coco." He finished. Kokoa then growled at him with a smirk and ruffled his hair, making Peter groan a bit. "My hair always gets messed up." He grumbled, trying to fix it. Kokoa then laughed cockily. "Oh no you don't, you little rascal." She wrapped an arm around his neck and began ruffling his hair. Peter and Kokoa then began laughing playfully as they wrestled with one another, Kokoa taking her time and enjoying every last moment in messing up her brother's hair, while Peter ended up laughing from his older sister's antics.

* * *

Nearby, Akasha Bloodriver was listening in to her son and stepdaughter's antics, and just smiled, shaking her head while giggling to herself. She loved that little boy, and was happy that she rescued him. She then grew a saddened face upon remembering how they first met; seeing such a little boy looking on in fright as his father, a weak but well-known kaiju fought against the Destroyer of Worlds and died trying to save him, mostly likely being used as a food source for him. She very well remembered the time they talked emotionally, on how Peter felt about his beliefs, who he is, and how he feels with everything that's going on between monster and human.

 _*Flashback*_

 _2 years after Peter was taken in, he was having the time of his life as he lived with the Shuzen family. Right now, he's sitting on Akasha's lap, looking at the starry night. She was gently caressing his hair, letting his head rest on her chest, letting him listen to her heartbeat. Peter looked at the stars, grew a saddened face, and then looked at the necklace, looking at the shape of a reptilian creature, with an angry look, and scutes on its back. It looked a lot like a Zilla, but very powerful and nimble, not like the majority of other Zillas._

 _Akasha looked down, and gave him a soft look. "Peter?" she asked, her tone soft and motherly. Peter looked at her, and asked, "What?"Akasha moved her hand from his hair and into his cheek. "Do…Do you miss your daddy?" she asked. Peter's face grew more sad, and grew a saddened sigh. Akasha felt like she has made a mistake asking him, but then, "Yes…yes I do…" he sputtered out, voice breaking a bit. Akasha pulled him closer, and continued rocking the chair they're sitting in. She then whispered, "It's okay, baby…your dad is in a much better world now." She whispered. Peter wrapped his tiny around around her stomach, and hugged her in silence. Both of them remained hugging, until Peter squeaked out,_

" _Mommy? Do you…believe in heaven?" he asked. Akasha looked down at him, and pondered for a moment, before looking at him and smiling. "Well…yes. Why do you ask?" she replied. Peter looked down. "W-Well…I know this may sound stupid, but…I always believed that there's an afterlife out there waiting for us." He answered. Akasha smiled and kissed him in the forehead. "It's not stupid. People have the right to believe in what they want to believe in. Some believe nothing happens after death. Others believe they'll be reincarnated into a new human or animal. And everyone else…well, you get the idea. But that's not necessarily a bad thing to believe in. And it's not just humans; us monsters and even kaiju also have different beliefs. Why are you asking?" she said, gently caressing his cheeks. Peter looked away from her and to the stars._

" _Do you think my daddy's up there, watching over me?" he asked. Akasha widened her eyes a bit, but then smiled and nodded again. "Of course. Your father's looking over us, and he's proud of the fact that his only son is still alive, and living healthy." She explained. Peter smiled, and then he looked down, feeling upset about something. "Mommy…I've been meaning to ask you something." He asked. "What is it?" she responded._

 _Peter then looked at her again, tears streaming down. "Do you think I'm pathetic and weak?" he asked, eyes lost and looking for a sign of hope. Akasha immediately stopped rocking the chair, and went ridged in shock at such a question. "Of course not Peter Akashiya, why would ask me such a question?" she asked. She noticed Peter going a bit tense. She sighed to herself, realizing she may've been too stern with him. "Sorry, baby…it's just…" she began. "Because I'm a Zilla?" she heard Peter say. Akasha looked at Peter, confusion on her face. "Do you think just because I'm a Zilla, that makes me weak and pathetic?" he clarified._

 _Akasha understood then and there; this boy still feels like he's been a hindrance to the family. Even though he's a Zilla and Zillas can destroy most monsters easily, S-Class variants are rather tough opponents, and could be considered a match to even some of the weaker kaiju like Zillas. She thought he got this thought when she mentioned her having fought some Zillas and other kaiju hundreds of years ago. She sighed silently and looked at him softly._

" _Sweetie," she began as she pulled to her face. "You are NOT a weak person, Peter. Just because you're a Zilla, that doesn't make you who you are." Peter listened to her, and raised a brow as she wiped away the tears in his eyes. "But what if I'm not strong enough to protect any of you? We can go down with a bunch of jet and battleship missiles. For a kaiju, that's very pathetic. Don't believe me, ask the Zilla that attacked New York in 1998."_

 _Now Akasha understands even more; he feels like he's a weak person and even a mistake because of one other individual of his species. Most Zilla encounters have been private, but the New York attack was the first to be publicized, and people have a negative reception towards the species, calling them weak and cowardly, some even calling them a disgrace to the Godzilla name – as at the time, Zillas were unknown, and said individual, and the species for a while, was mistaken as Godzilla according to most American experts at the time. – Akasha shook her head softly, and leaned closer to her son._

" _Baby, I understand how it feels to be poked fun of because of one misunderstanding." She said as she slightly moved around to make herself more comfortable. Peter looked on as she explained, "When Bram Stoker wrote his novel, Dracula; it gave people a bad view of our kind. They think we're just evil monsters who do nothing but enjoy drinking the blood of their wives, children, livestock, and anyone or anything else that we deem as food, or even turning them into one of us." Peter looked shocked; the vampires were thought of as evil? But…the family he's living with are vampires, and for the most part, they've treated him like any other normal family…well, with the exception of Gyokuro, but he digressed._

 _Akasha continued, "But humans don't understand that…we're just like them in so many ways. Just because you've read something from a book or newspaper article, that doesn't always mean it's true. For us vampires, it's the same thing as any individual human; there are some evil vampires who are truly like the ones described in the book, such as…" she stopped for a brief moment, and closed her eyes, trying to fight past a bad memory within her mind of a certain vampire 500 years ago. Peter looked concerned for her, but then she shook her head, took a breath, and then continued, while wiping away a tear from her eyes. "But there are also good vampires; vampires who are willing to make friends with other people, or monsters. Those who are willing to risk their lives to save others." Peter looked at her, amazed at her wise speech. Akasha then continued, "And it's not just vampires either; every monster is like that. Some are evil, but others are very helpful...and it's something like the case of your Zillas; that individual was a young, inexperienced kaiju. One who can't fight properly, and because of THAT, people, human and monster, led the assumption that your kind as a whole are weak."_

 _She then placed a finger on his thumb before rubbing it in circles. "While it is true that Zillas are not the strongest in terms of strength and destructive power, but those can't be the only things that make you strong, honey-pie. As a Zilla, you as a species are highly intelligent, fast, aggressive, and you can burrow underground from one spot to another in seconds." She explained. Peter listened, and felt moved by her words. He looked at her, and grew a watery smile, tears streaming down. Akasha looked at him, and wanting to give him the killing blow, she finished with, "You, my dear starlight, are the most precious boy that has ever set foot in this mortal plane. You are a very sweet boy with a strong heart. You care so much for your family…especially for me and Moka. And I know that you'll help out so many people; whether it be humans, monsters, or other kaiju alike. And even if you're not capable of doing such," She pulled him close and hugged him, letting his head on her chest again, making him listen to her heartbeat. "You just being here in my life is enough to make me love you more than anything else in any world…my son." She finished in a warm, motherly tone that to Peter might as well sound like the voice of an angel to him. Hearing that made him break down and he buried his face against her, silently crying tears of happiness as Akasha held him closely, beginning to rock the chair they're sitting in once more. Akasha smiled as she held the bundle of joy in her arms; this easily reminds her of doing the same with Moka when she was little._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Akasha loved that night, for she got to know the little boy even more. She hoped that she helped out the little boy with his small dilemma. She smiled again upon remembering such a pretty smile coming from his face; so innocent and purifying to even a powerful vampiress like her.

Then, she felt someone tugging her shirt. She looked down and saw that it was Peter, who was giving a smile at her. "Hi, mommy." He said, his tone light and innocent. Akasha smiled and picked him up, kissing him in the forehead. "Hello, my precious prince." She gushed. Peter smiled, then hugged her. "I love you, mommy." He said. Akasha smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too, baby. Always have, and always will." She whispered in his ear, before kissing him in the neck.

After she placed him down, Peter gasped. "Mommy," he said. Akasha widened her eyes and leaned down. "What is it, Peter?" she asked. Peter pointed at her chest. "There's something on your shirt." He pointed at her shirt. Akasha looked down, and saw…nothing. But just as she was about look up,

Flick.

Peter flicked his finger up her nose, and she heard him giggling. "Got you! Tehehehe, daddy used to do that to me all the time." He explained, still giggling. Akasha looked at him, a bit stunned, then with a playful smirk, growled at him. "I'm gonna get you for that, you little rascal." She threated with a tone that would've been intimidating where it not for the smile that's threatening to break her façade. Peter squeaked as he barely dodged her arms trying to wrap around him.

"Catch me if you can." He taunted as he ran away. Akasha playfully laughed evilly as she blurred over to him, and knelt to his height to prevent him from escaping. She laughed in triumph, before pulling away one of his arms so he doesn't hit her by accident. "Now, as a punishment for tricking the great Akasha Bloodriver, I'm gonna gobble up your cute little cheeks! Omnomnomnomnom!" she went as she pressed her face against his cheek, making Peter squeak and laugh loudly due to it tickling him.

For the majority of the day, things went normal…however, what will happen in the afternoon, will change everything for the worse, and split apart the family…


	3. Falling Apart Part 1: Fights and Blames

In the afternoon, Peter was sitting by himself in the library, looking over some of the books the place has. The book he's reading right now is an interesting one, it is titled,

 **The Kaiju Encyclopedia;**

 **The Guide to Earth's Most Powerful Creatures!**

Peter liked the book he's reading; the encyclopedia contains lots of information about the various kaiju in the world. He learned about the Monster Archipelago, a set of islands located in the Sea of Japan, home to giant monsters known as Kaiju. Peter learned of the names of numerous species of kaiju;

First, there's Anguirus; a species of large, irratiated ankylosaurs known for being stubbornly aggressive, and never back down from a fight even if they're on the brink of death.

Second, there's Rodan; a large pterosaur kaiju, the fastest amongst the bunch, flying at Mach 1.5. In addition to be very fast, Rodans are immune to various other kaiju's beams.

Next, there's Mothra; a benevolent kaiju with an appearance of a butterfly, but is part of a race of divine moths that have been around the Earth for a very long time. There's not a lot of information, as whenever scientists try to capture a larvae, the adults would come and destroy their labs to free them. Seeing the divine moth also gave Peter a sense of Deja-Vu. He raised a brow a bit in confusion, but then shrugged as he looked at the next page.

Next, there's his personal favorite monster, Gorosaurus; an ancient dinosaur that, after DNA testings from one captured specimen, is revealed to be an abrupt descendent of Allosaurus that…well, survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. No one knows how or why Gorosaurus became a kaiju, but regardless, it is still a physically powerful monster, especially well-known for its iconic Kangaroo Kick.

And lastly, THIS particular monster caught Peter's attention. Not only is it the one of the biggest and most powerful kaiju that the book says has been recorded, but in addition, this monster is the one Peter remembered seeing. It was the one that attacked his father and siblings when he was a hatchling back in Hawaii before moving to New York…the one that killed his siblings in cold-blood, and would've killed him had it not been for his father slashing its eyes and carrying him away from the nest. He gulped in fear and quickly turned the next page. He still wasn't calmed down, so he closed his eyes, and took in deep breaths, before he opened his eyes, and felt himself calmed down enough to continue. He felt like he should tell the others about this later.

* * *

Just before he could continue, "Hi there, Peter." A voice peeped out from behind him. Peter jumped up a bit, not expecting to have anyone else be in the library. He turned, and saw that it was Kahlua, one of his older sisters.

"Uh, hi Kahlua." Peter squeaked out, still fearful of her thanks to her energy. Kahlua however, gave him a soft smile, before it turned into a frown. "Peter, can I ask you a favor?" she asked, her tone quiet and innocent. Peter nodded, rather stiffly. Kahlua sighed and looked at her thumbs. "I just…I want to be away from my mother." She explained.

Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion; why would she want to get away from Akasha? "Why? Mommy's a nice person." He replied. Kahlua shook her head. "Not Akasha, Peter my darling. Did you forget about MY mother, and your STEP-mother, Gyokuro Shuzen?" she asked. Peter raised a brow a bit at first, before realizing what she meant. "Oh…I keep forgetting…I still can't believe daddy has two wives." He mumbled. Kahlua smiled and chuckled softly, before continuing, "You see…last night while mother and I were out, we had a…disagreement over my life choices." She explained. Peter raised a brow. "Why is that? What did she want you to be?" he asked. Kahlua moved a strand of hair away from her eyes as she looked down guiltily. "I…I don't want to talk about it…it's uncomfortable…" she said.

Peter looked at her, now with fear all gone, and instead with sadness. "Oh…well, tell me what it is you want. I'll help you in any way I can." He said with a smile as he patted her hair. Kahlua looked at him, and Peter saw shock and amazement in her eyes. He was a bit confused at first, and the confusion grew when Kahlua moved forward and hugged him, before he heard her sniffling. "Thank you, Peter…no one in my family is willing to help me before you." She said, voice quivering. Peter just stared ahead, again confused, and now saddened a bit by the tone of her voice. It sounded…sad, and desperate… _"What did Gyokuro do to her?"_ he thought as she pulled back.

Kahlua then asked, "Can I be with you? We had a fight last night, and she hurt me pretty good." She said, looking at her arm; while it has healed, there did appear to be bruises and a slash mark on it. Peter widened his eyes, and flinched at such a sight. Kahlua was quick to settle him down though. "It's okay. It's okay…I'm a vampire, I can heal." She said.

Peter looked unsure, then nodded. "Okay…" he said. Kahlua smiled at him and ruffled his hair, making him grumble. "Again with the hair?" he mumbled. Kahlua just laughed as she sat down next to him.

"What are you reading?" she then asked. Peter, after fixing his hair replied with, "Well, this kaiju encyclopedia."

Kahlua looked at the book with interest. There, she touched the book, and flipped back a previous page. There, her eyes opened a bit more in interest. "Hm…have you heard of this monster before, Peter? He's said to be the King of…Peter?" Kahlua asked, her voice turning into concern. Peter didn't answer; he just looked at the picture, and Kahlua can see fear in his eyes.

Concerned for her brother, she pulled away and looked at him with worry. "Peter? Peter? Are you alright?" she asked again. Peter ignored her again, fingers trembling with fear as he raised his hand up. "P-Please…g-get that m-monster…away from me. I…I…" he said…no, PLEADED, as he clutched Kahlua's sides in fear. Kahlua was confused even more, but she did eventually turned the page away once she heard his breathing become more louder.

After that, Peter soon eased his breathing, and before long, he stepped back, gulping down. He looked up at her. "I'm…sorry about that…It happens sometimes whenever I see…him." He explained. Kahlua looked at him, sympathetically. "Did something happen with…him?" she asked. Peter looked at her. "I…I don't feel comfortable talking about it, Kahlua." He said weakly. Kahlua looked disappointed, but she nodded, understanding his decision.

There was a brief, awkward silence for a while as Peter tried to calm his nerves. Then, Kahlua asked, "Would you like to take a small walk outside in the backyard?" Peter looked at her, and smiled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

And so it went, the two children are outside in the backyard, the sun shining brightly in the clear sky, and birds flew out and about, chirping their lovely songs. Peter grabbed Kahlua's hand gently. "You like this scenery, Peter?" asked Kahlua as she looked at him. Peter nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Kahlua." He said. "I admit, this place has one of the most amazing backyards I've ever seen." He added, looking at some of the flowers and decorations built across the yard. Kahlua smiled as well. "Yeah. Our father and MY mother built this place to – in addition to being our place of residence, obviously – act as a gathering refugee for vampires all across Japan." She explained.

Peter then asked, "What about worldwide? Japan can't be the only place for vampires, or any other monster to reside." Kahlua nodded. "True. But Japan, aside from Europe, has the highest ratio of vampires-to-population. Every city has at least one small clan residing within." She explained. Peter then nodded.

The two of them decided to sit down on a bench near the large fountain. Thankfully, the fountain's splashes were not in the reach of Kahlua, so she can sit near it just fine. While real vampires differ vastly from the mythological ones – being able to walk in sunlight just fine, and being able to be near garlic at all times – they now have a weakness to pure water. To counter this, most vampires put herbs in the waters so they can be able to drink water, take a bath, etc. Peter, being only half-vampire, and his other monster half being an amphibious kaiju, has no problem being drenched in water.

Anyways, Peter then asked, "Um…Kahlua?" Kahlua looked at him. "What?" she replied. "Um…what do you think of humans?" Peter asked. Kahlua's eyes broaded with intrigue; during his time here, Peter has never really asked her or her sisters anything about humans. With honesty, she asked, "Well…I'm a bit conflicted…my mother always told me that humans are dangerous, miserable creatures who, if it weren't for their government, would be savage creatures with no moral or remorse for any creature other than themselves, friends, family or pets. And even then, some of those people only care for themselves." She told him. Peter widened his eyes in shock. "Jeez, don't you think that's harsh?" he asked. Kahlua shrugged.

"I told mother that, but…with a scary look, said, 'Compared to what us vampires went through, that's nothing.' And honestly…after reading one of their books, Lord of the Flies…I believed her for a moment. But then I asked my stepmother, Akasha, and her views, while similar, are surprisingly different." She explained. Peter looked at her, understanding where she was going. "She agreed that humans are rather vicious and aggressive as a species. But,"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "She added that they, as a species are very young." Peter was now intrigued. "How old?" he asked. "Their ancestors came about 7-8 million years ago. The humans themselves came around 200, maybe 300 thousand years ago, started society 10,000 or 9,000 years ago, and everything became modernized and industrialized around 200 years ago." Kahlua explained. "Oh…that doesn't sound young." Peter replied.

Kahlua chuckled at his naivety, and explained, "The point is, they're still young with a LOT to learn…just like you." She said as she pulled his closer to her. Peter raised a brow. "Really?" he asked. Kahlua nodded. "Yes. You're still a young kid, who has a LOT to learn about this world, just like the human race." She added some more.

"Wow…I knew my mommy talks about humans rather lightly, but I didn't think that would be the reason." He said, making Kahlua smile. Then Kahlua asked, "And what about you? What is your experience with humans?"

Peter looked at her, and then down at his fingers, his tone growing sadder. "Well…when my father and I survived the attacked from… _him_ …we had to move to New York. There, after being taught how to change to human form, I was started in Preschool…it was bad. I was rather quiet and shy, and that made me a target for various kids. They spat on me, they punched him, and one of them even kicked me, making me lose one of my teeth. In fact, I still have that gap from the kick. See?" He showed her is teeth and pointed to the gap.

Kahlua looked on in sadness. "I'm sorry, dear." She said, caressing his cheek. Peter nodded. "It's okay. Anyways," he then grew a soft smile. "There are some kids who were nice to me, however. There was this pretty girl, I forgot her name, but she let me share her teddy bear." He smiled fondly at the memory. "My dad…he had bad experiences with humans…but that didn't stop him from making sure I had a good time with humans. He believed in their potential, and after remembering the girl, your thoughts, and mommy's belief…I can see that he may be right." He said with admiration.

Now Kahlua was moved by his experience. She never knew humans and monsters could get along – much less a human and a _kaiju_ , and a hated one of all things – and be friends. She smiled, and sighed to herself.

"Your father sounds like he's a great man." She said. Peter nodded as he laid his head on her shoulder. "He's more than that…he was the greatest friend in my life…and no disrespect, but I still love him a little more than anyone else, even in this family." He said. Kahlua looked down, and lets out a sigh of sadness. Peter thought he offended her, so he pulled back and spoke in a pleading voice. "Oh, please don't take this the wrong way, big sis! I love you all! I really, really do! You guys are the greatest family I've had in my life since dad…s-since…" Now he was looking down on the ground, sounding like he was about to break.

Kahlua was quick to respond, and quickly pulled him back to another hug. Peter was mumbling quickly and sadly. "Please…Please don't be offended. I didn't mean to…I really," "Shh…shh…" he heard Kahlua whispering. "It's okay…I'm not offended. I completely understand your feelings…Please don't cry…Please…" she pleaded as she rested her head on top of his. Tears began streaming down once more, even more than before.

* * *

Suddenly, something within her is beginning to grow the more upset she became. The feeling was…feral, and incredibly dangerous. Kahlua realized this, and was frightened; this was her Charm. Whenever Kahlua gets upset, or depressed, or distressed to a certain degree, her Charm will begin to set in. The Charm, basically reverts her consciousness to a feral state of mind, causing her to become a powerful, bloodthirsty – literally – killer. Kahlua is already strong enough to take on her sisters, and Peter in his Zilla form on her own, but while in Charm…may Godzilla have mercy on your soul…

Kahula, as her Charm slowly grow, then felt her fangs beginning to extend. Even though The Shuzen family have grown more civilized to hide their instincts, they are after all, still Vampires, and can still drink the blood of any creature nearby if they want to. It didn't help that Kaiju blood is also purifying, like a humans. Kahlua tried to move away, but her body was rigid still, and her mouth soon opened. _"No…No please, not now, of all times!"_ she thought to herself, trying her best not to give in to her instincts and feast on her brother.

So with no other options, she tried 'willing' her Charm to subside. Peter himself is beginning to feel like something's wrong and briefly pulled back. His eyes widened greatly at the sight of his sister's fangs extending and mouth wide open. "Kahlua?" he asked, now fearful of what she's doing. Then in the back, he felt something sharp pressing against him, pushing him closer.

In instinct, his arms changed to his Zilla's arms and tried to pull back from her. Kahlua lets out an animalistic growl as she grabbed his right arm and yanked it away. That was his strongest arm, and without it, his left arm could barely keep her away. "Kahlua! Stop it, what are you doing?!" he pleaded, tears continuing to stream down as he was pulled forward and Kahlua's head leaned towards his left jugular vein. The growling grew louder as she grew more excited at the sighting of her food growing closer. Peter tried to kick her off, but it was trying to fight back against a tumbling mountain.

Kahlua continued trying to resist her Charm, but it was very difficult. She never had any other opportunity to resist the Charm, as they would happen in fights for the most part, and she would have no choice but to let it flow in her. But she didn't want to hurt Peter, no matter how much she's pressured; he was somewhat relatable to her – both of them have been mistreated by anyone else other than their families, and not having anyone else to be by their side – and she'd rather go to hell than eat him. So she continued resisting. Her head began to throb in pain, and her eyes and ears began bleeding. Peter noticed, and as he tried to push her away, wondered if she was doing this on her own.

Fortunately, her efforts seem to pay off, as she felt herself pulling away from his neck – her mouth was now deformed with sharp teeth instead of just 2 fangs, and they were just about to pierce his pulse point – and she released him. Peter backed away instinctively. He stared onwards as her arms, now scythes, began to grow back to her normal arms, her eyes beginning to grow from pitch black to normal red, and her teeth morphed back to normal teeth. Kahlua panted in exhaustion as she wiped away the bloody tears and ear bleeds.

"Oww…" she groaned. Then her eyes widened at the memory and looked at her brother, who was near frightened. "I'm so sorry, Peter! I'm so, SO sorry!" she said, hands clasping together. Peter looked at her, eyes moving up and down at her body to see if the person he's looking at is really her again.

"No…I'm sorry…" he then grew a saddened face at the conversation earlier. "I shouldn't have said what I said…" he explained. Kahlua shook her head. "NO. No, that's not it…it was my Charm." She said.

Now Peter raised a brow in confusion at the name of her condition. "…Charm? Really?" he asked. "I know, stupid name…anyways, it happens when I get very, very upset. My other sisters fear me for this, and my mother…she didn't help me with this. Instead, she used my Charm for some of my…chores." Kahlua said. Peter took it in, and pondered for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock.

"Don't tell me…" he said silently. Kahlua nodded. "Yes…I was arguing about her decision on making me a killer…she never being in monster-human coexistence, and had me go out and pretend to be a naïve kid. But when I get upset…that Charm happens, and I would regain myself to see mutilated corpses, or bodies with two holes or entire gashes on their necks, completely pale and looking simply like a skeleton covered in something akin to a skin. It was horrible…"

Peter was beginning to grow disgusted by this woman's action towards her daughter. "Well…if you don't want to do that, then why were you still with her until recently?" he asked. Kahlua looked down, her left arm grasping her right shoulder. "I…I can't leave her alone. My mother is always lonely, and always needed help. I wanted to help her, as no one else in this family is brave enough to let me…not even Akua, Issa or Akasha. Why, you may ask; the Charm." She explained.

Peter looked down, taking in her explanation. Silence was heard for a while, save for the pattering of water from the fountain. He then looked at her with determination. "So what if she's alone? She didn't try to seek help for your Charm. She simply used that for her gain! You shouldn't be killing other people for her! What kind of mother is she?!" he explained. Kahlua looked at him, shocked at what he said. "Peter, she's my mom! I don't know who else I can help." She tried to defend her, but Peter then said, "You have me!"

Kahlua looked at him, and grew confused. "You? I thought you don't want to be with me after…that." She explained. Peter shook her head. "Not true at all. I love you, Kahlua. I know of what I said earlier. But dad's dead now, and you and this family are all that I have left. I know you can be…dangerous when you're in your Charm. But if you ask me, that doesn't change who you are. You're sweet, gullible, childlike, and without a doubt the one of the greatest friends I ever knew, along with Moka, Akua and Kokoa!" Peter said.

He then took a step forward, and hugged his older sister tightly. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you to the end, Kahlua." He said. Kahlua looked at him, a look of shock in her face. Then, she grew a smile, and hugged him once more, tears growing in her face. But, the Charm didn't come back, for instead of despair…she felt happiness, joy, and more than anything else in the world…unconditional love for her baby brother. She placed her head on top of his, face covered by the hair, whispering repeatedly to him "I love you…I love you…I love you…" Peter just smiled as the both of them remained hugging one another for a long time.

Neither of them saw Gyokuro spying of them from behind a set of pillars. She silently growled to herself, fist clenching as her fingers grew into claws...

* * *

A few seconds later, Akasha was sitting by herself in her room, tending to her pet goldfish, when she heard the door open, rather forcefully. She jumped a bit, and then turned around. There, standing in front of the doorway, was Gyokuro.

"Akasha," she greeted with a hostile tone. Akasha narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "Gyokuro." She replied with a neutral, irritated tone. Gyokuro placed a hand on her hips. "We need to talk." She demanded. Akasha turned her body to her, copying her movement. "What is it?" she asked.

Gyokuro approached her. "I want you to keep your son, Peter, away from my Kahlua." She said. Akasha raised a brow. "Why?" she asked. "Your son is distracting my daughter, my PRIZED possession from her duties." Gyokuro explained roughly. Akasha crossed her arms. "I don't understand; Peter has done nothing to her. What did you see them do?" she asked.

Gyokuro took in a breath. Then, she began; "That little shit was softening her up! He was telling her not to do what I've been having her do for her life! She even resisted her Charm! She's never done that before!" she was now shouting at her. Akasha flinched for a moment, before she clenched her fist, and pointed at her. "Okay, first of all; _never_ call my son, a little shit, EVER again! And secondly, how is her resisting her Charm a bad thing?!" she shouted back. "She needs that Charm for her to do her tasks that Fairy Tale and I order her to do!" Gyokuro shot back. Akasha retaliated with, "What; murder innocent humans?! The people that you say are nothing but savage monsters, when you're doing exactly what you say the humans do?! And also, manipulating your daughter into getting her to use her Charm on my kids, Akua, and you're your OWN OTHER daughter, Kokoa Shuzen?! Every one of the girls is afraid of her because you allow her to keep the Charm, instead of getting her help to keep it under control! *sigh*"

She rubbed her head in frustration as she looked at a shocked Gyokuro.

"You claim that you are superior to humans, when in reality; you're no better than even some of the cruelest humans that have ever existed, like Hussein, Bin Laden, or even fucking Hitler!" Akasha shouted back.

That struck a nerve within Gyokuro; how dare this woman, this MAID, compare her to a bunch of lowly scums of wasteful flesh?! Gyokuro pressed her hands against her forehead, and growled to herself, trying her best to control her anger. Her claws dug into her cheeks, causing her to bleed a little bit. She didn't pay any attention, instead she took in several deep breaths.

Akasha felt herself growing a bit fear in her body, but she still stood her ground, preparing to take action. Then, she saw Gyokuro stop moving, and her hands moved away from her face. Now, Gyokuro has widened eyes, and an alarmingly calm smile, the wound healing, but the blood left behind, making it appear like she's crying tears of blood.

"Here's what's gonna happen; if you don't have Peter stay away from my Kahlua…I will deal with him personally myself." She said, her voice calm, yet intimidating, enough to send chills up Akasha's spine. But, Gyokuro continued,

"I'm just gonna grab and hold Peter in my arms…and feast on him myself." Gyokuro extended her fangs, and licked them. "I can disable his kaiju transformation and vampiric nature, leaving him as weak as a regular human child…and THAT'S when the fun really begins."

"Shut up." Akasha warned with a threating tone. Normally with a tone like that, when someone talks about harming her children like that, they would either shut up or be six feet under. But, Gyokuro is not like anyone else. She continued,

"I will show him my true, hideous, demonic face…not because I have to…more like, so I can see the fear in his face. It'll be so much fun." She giggled. "I'm gonna slowly approach his neck, hissing at him just to make him scream more." Gyokuro then started walking closer to Akasha, who was gritting her teeth in anger. "Then, I'm gonna bite down into his jugular vein, and taste the blood, as it flows down my throat." She giggled as she walked behind Akasha. Akasha herself tried to restrain herself from lunging out at her for threatening her baby boy's life. Gyokuro kept going, however, and leaned close to her ear.

"As I drink all of his blood, my face will be buried within the neck. It'll be messy, yes. But it'll be worth it. And the best part; Peter won't be restrained. I will LOVE feeling his punches and kicks against me, screaming in everlasting pain for his mommy and daddy, because I know it won't work, just making his resistance futile."

"I'm warning you, you slut!" Akasha threatened once more, looking at her with blood red eyes instead of her usual green eyes, fangs bearing out. But Gyokuro ignored her warnings, and continued, "You know what else; I won't kill him…I'll just have him lying on the floor, gash open on his neck as he bleed outs. And while I'm at it, I'll probably go after your little Moka as well."

Akasha widened her eyes and turned to her. "Don't you DARE bring Moka into this!" she said, now beginning to growl like a dog. Gyokuro laughed, and continued, "I'll do the exact same thing to her, as Peter watches in pain and agony. Then, Moka will be completely drained of her blood, and Peter will be incredibly traumatized." "Okay now, you're just asking for it, bitch…" Akasha whispered. Gyokuro chuckled, and then finished with,

"Once I'm finished with her, I will pick up your dying child, grab him by the neck…and as he cries one last time…" She made a gesture as she placed her hand around her own neck, and then…

 **Snap!**

She made a snapping sound, meaning that she would break his neck. Akasha widened her eyes, and then growled at her, eyes now growing blood red. But Gyukuro decided to taunt her one more time. "You see, my dear maiden…I just like to let you know how much I'm gonna enjoy seeing your face as your children lie on the ground, dead because of your negligence."

 _ **RAAAAAAAHH!**_

Akasha roared at her. Not screamed, or growled at her, literally roared like some sort of devil from the darkest pits of Hell as her face quickly morphed into another demonic look, all of her teeth becoming extremely sharp, the tips of her jaw splitting into 2 mandibles giving the appearance similar to the monster from the movie Predator. Now her eyes are a pitch-black with red pupils, and her claws grew sharper.

Before Gyokuro could even blink, Akasha blurred over to her, and pushed through the walls and into the halls. She slammed the woman into the floor, before she raised a fist to punch her.

 **Slam! Slam! Slam!**

She punched Gyokuro's face and neck as hard as ever she could, the force of it would've been enough to split open a man's skull and cut into the floor if she were a human. But Gyokuro was able to resist such powerful force…for the first 20 hits.

After about 20 hits, Gyokuro felt her skull beginning to split open. When Akasha pulled her fist out, opening it to show claws, with an intent to gouache the skull away, Gyokuro glared and grabbed the hand. The grab didn't exactly stop her, and the fist barely stopped a millimeter away from her nose.

Despite Gyokuro's strength, Akasha is a Shinso Vampire. You may've heard the word, Shinso a couple of times before, but to explain it; it's a variation of Vampire notoriously known for their strength; the most powerful individuals are known to shapeshift into monstrous forms that would tower over even some of the biggest kaiju on Earth. Even in human form, a Shinso's strength is powerful enough to uproot a Redwood and lift and throw a small battleship with ease. Their speed and durability is also to be admired; fast enough to break the Sound Barrier, and tough enough to the point where it would be like trying to punch a mountain.

Gyokuro's arrogance has gotten her to this spot, and if she's not quick enough, Akasha could very easily kill her. So with quick thinking, she kicked Akasha off of her. It wasn't enough to do enough damage, but it was strong enough to get her off. Gyokuro quickly got up and blurred towards her. Akasha quickly regained composure and glared at her as the both of them ended up pushing each other.

"You will NOT so much as lay a finger on MY babies! Learn your place!" she shouted as she, quicker than lightning, gave a backflip and kicked Gyokuro's chin, sending her flying to the ceiling. Gyokuro landed on her feet, and looked down at her, her wounds in her face quickly healing in seconds. "You dirty whore!" she shouted as she launched back down.

Akasha roared again as she jumped out and prepared to kick her again. But Gyokuro grabbed her, and caused the two of them to fall through the two more floors, before landing on the ground level floor.

Akasha screeched like an animal as she slid under her opponent's grasp and blurred over behind her. She split her mouth open, intending to drain Gyokuro and get rid of a potential threat to her children, but her opponent was quick to react and kick her off of herself. Akasha fell on the ground as Gyokuro quickly got on top of her.

"It's time to finish this! For Issa!" Gyokuro declared as her mouth opened, and all of her teeth grew sharp. Akasha looked up to see Gyokuro preparing to bite her neck. But just before she could try and defend herself,

 **Smack!**

A gray tail smacked Gyokuro off of her, sending her crashing to the walls. Akasha looked back, and saw all of the Shuzen children standing there, with Peter in his Zilla form completely. "Stop fighting, both of you!" Kahlua declared as they ran towards them.

"Kids, stay back!" Akasha ordered as Gyokuro stood up. Both of them stared at each other, before screeching like banshees and prepared to charge at one another, only for them to be stopped by the kids; Akua, Kahlua and Kokoa holding back Gyokuro, while Moka and Peter held back Akasha. Both of them tried to move towards one another, but their children were pretty strong.

* * *

 **Crash!**

Suddenly everything stopped when a blue lightning struck between the two opponents, freezing everyone still. Everyone stood still, before they heard firm footsteps stomping from the left.

The door to the room on the left opened, and in stepped an infuriated Issa. "What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded with a tone of such authority that even Moka and Peter flinched and the latter lowered himself a bit. As he stepped forward, Peter lets out a soft growl.

 _ **Grrrrr, gwaaauch…**_ _*translation*: Mommy and stepmother are fighting._

Because Peter's Zilla is a kaiju, he cannot speak in his monster form. Thankfully, his vampire blood allows the rest of the family to understand him. Issa looked at them, and the two women looked down in shame.

"Why were you two fighting?" he asked, looking at Akasha. Akasha looked at him, then threw a hateful glance at Gyokuro. "We were fighting because this woman threatened the lives of my Peter and Moka." She explained. Issa looked at Gyokuro with shock, who looked down. Issa then approached her. "Is that true, Gyokuro?" he asked, firmly. Gyokuro didn't reply, but she did stare at him. Issa furrowed his brows. "Gyokuro, did you threaten two of my children?" he asked again.

Gyokuro still didn't respond. Then, "Mr. Issa! Mr. Issa! It's true!" a voice squeaked out. They turned to see Ko flying down from the vents. "I overheard Gyokuro telling her that she'll drain Moka and Peter if Peter doesn't stay away from Kahlua! She mentioned something about her resisting her Charm thanks to her love for Peter! Whee!" he explained.

Issa, and the other children looked at Kahlua, who looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Kahlua, did you actually resist your Charm?" he asked. Kahlua gave a small nod. "Yes…it happened when Peter and I were talking to one another about…personal things." She explained quietly. Issa widened his eyes in amazement. He then looked at Peter, who was looking down at Kahlua. "Wow…Kahlua,"

Kahlua looked at him, and saw a small smile from him. "I'm proud of you." He said softly. Kahlua looked at him, shocked at first. Then she grew a small smile. Issa then looked at Gyokuro. "Gyokuro, come with me. We'll discuss this privately." He said sternly. Gyokuro looked at him, and for the first time ever, everyone saw fear in her face as they walked off.

Soon, Akasha and the children are left alone. All of the children went to her, making sure she's alright. Peter and Moka were especially worried for her, as Moka hugged her and Peter pressed his giant head against her gently. Akasha smiled and felt their embrace. She then turned to Peter. "Peter, sweetie. You can change back now, she's gone." She said.

Peter nodded, and soon he morphed back to his human child form. He panted for a brief moment, before hugging her tightly. Akasha gently held him. She then looked at the children. "I'm sorry, you two." She comforted as they looked at her in worry. "Don't be…I just wanted Kahlua and I to spend time with one another."

Akasha looked down at him and smiled. "It's okay. Don't blame yourself for this…I just can't bear the thought of that woman touching you, or the fact that she even would let Kahlua do such horrible things…which we're gonna talk about later, Kahlua." She explained, looking at Kahlua. Kahlua looked down in shame. Akasha smiled. "It's okay. You're not in trouble, my dear." She soothed. Kahlua smiled at her, and smiled even more as Peter reached out to grasp her hand.

Silence was all that could be heard for a while, before Moka said, "Well, now what? I have a feeling Peter may not be safe here anymore." Akasha looked at her, and then at the doorway where Issa and Gyokuro went, before sighing. "Moka, I'll see what I can do with Peter, okay? You may be right; if I know Gyokuro – which I do – Peter may not be safe in here anymore." Akasha explained. Then she looked at her with a regretful look. "When you're ready, you and I need to talk, okay? It's important." She said. Moka looked at her, a bit confused as Akasha looked at her.

Then she stood up. "I'm going to heal up some of my wounds. I'll see you all later." She gave them a smile before kissing them all and walking away. Akua shrugged and followed her, then Kahlua followed as well, after giving Peter a kiss as well. But Kokoa stayed with Peter and Moka. She looked at them with worry. "What do you think's gonna happen?" she asked, a bit fearful. Moka just looked at her, and though she does looked worried, she shrugged. "I don't know, Kokoa. I don't know…" she said.

Kokoa looked at her, a bit unsure, before looking at Peter, who was looking down with shame. "Hey, Pete." She said warmly. Peter looked at her, and asked, "What?" with a saddened tone. Kokoa gave a warm smile, and gently cupped his cheek. "Don't worry; we'll keep you safe, little guy." She said, with Ko-buddy flying beside him. "Yeah, don't worry, Mr. Peter Pan. Whee!" he squeaked, nuzzling his head briefly before perching himself on Kokoa's shoulders. "I'll be taking a nap. See you guys at dinner." She said before she walked away.

* * *

Now Moka and Peter are alone. She looked down at Peter and patted his back. "Well, it's time for ours as well. Come on, Peter." She said softly, before walking away. Then, she stopped upon seeing Peter still standing there, looking down, and tears dripping down on the carpet. Moka looked concerned, and approached him.

"Pete…it's okay…Pete…" she tried to assure him as she approached him. She moved his head up gently, seeing his poor, innocent eyes looking at her. "…It's my fault…All of this is my fault…Gyokuro's gonna kill me…daddy's never gonna speak to her again…and Kahlua's gonna…" he whimpered, voice slightly breaking.

Moka then gripped his shoulders firmly. "Peter Zilla Akashiya Shuzen. I'm ordering you not to blame yourself for what happened." She said sternly, eyes narrowing. Peter pulled back. "How is this NOT my fault?! Stepmother doesn't want anyone near Kahlua, and I broke that rule! Now she wants me AND you DEAD, Moka!" he said, voice cracking as tears streamed down. Moka however, kept her grip firm. "What happened was beyond your control! Gyokuro made the decision of wanting us dead! Not you, not me, not Kahlua, not even mother or father! Understand?!" she said as firmly as she can. Peter flinched at her tone, and closed his eyes. Moka however squeezed his chin. "Look at me, Peter." Moka demanded. Peter did so.

"Do you understand me? No one is blaming you for this. Nobody has, and nobody will!" she said. Peter nodded, just wanting her to get off his back. Moka looked at her, and after taking several deep breaths, closed her eyes and lets out a long exhale. She then looked at him, but instead of a firm look, it was instead a sympathetic look.

"I love you, Peter. Very much." She pulled him in and hugged him. "We ALL do. You're the one person that actually makes me smile and happy in desperate times. Remember when I lost my cat? You offered to take yourself in as a pet instead." She explained. Peter remembered that day; that Monday morning when Moka grew upset over to loss of her cat, and Peter, being the cute 4 year old he was at the time, dressed up as a cat with a cat costume that Kokoa provided for him, and even though Moka declined such offer, she couldn't help but hug and kiss him repeatedly…she's a cat person, so that's why.

Peter chuckled, and looked down again. Moka said to him, "That was one of the most happiest days I've ever gone through in my life." She continued. Peter smiled some more at the fond memory. "You've been a great brother, Peter. That's why I care enough to protect you." Moka said.

She remained hugging him for a while, before she then grabbed Peter's hand and began taking him to their room. Peter however, is not so happy anymore. Why? Because of what Moka said to him, _"That's why I care enough to protect you."_ And to what Kokoa said as well, _"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe little guy."_ Peter silently shook his head and thought, _"Why? Why are they risking their lives for mine? I'm a Kaiju, darn it! I should be the one to protect everyone…to protect Moka and mommy from anything. They shouldn't struggle for me…I just want to be stronger than ever…just like…*gulp* HIM…"_

Despite the traumatizing memory, Peter still looked up to the Kaiju, hoping that one day, he'll be as strong as the king. But him being a Zilla, that won't happen. _"I won't be like him…I'll NEVER be like the king."_ He thought to himself once more as he wiped away a tear in disappointment.

Moka meanwhile, eyed down on him, and grew a sad expression, before shaking her head. "This family is falling apart." She said quietly to herself as they walked to their room for their afternoon nap.

* * *

 **AN: And to think this is only the beginning of the downfall of the Shuzen family…Phew, I feel terrible writing this and the upcoming chapters. Let's hope things pick up soon.**

 **P.S. All of the Kaiju listed in the encyclopedia will be the main Kaiju of this story; Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, and Gorosaurus. Of course there's Zilla, King Ghidorah, and...you know who. (The Legendary Godzilla!)**

 **Hope to see you all next chapter!**


	4. Falling Apart Part 2: Sent Away

The Shuzen kids had their dinner in the Dining Hall. Things were pretty awkward for the most part now that Issa gave Gyokuro the lip. Now all of the kids did not look at the adults while at dinner. Peter and Moka had to sit next to Akasha just so the former will remain safe…especially since they felt Gyokuro glaring at the BOTH of them – especially at Peter – throughout dinner. Thankfully, Akasha noticed, and a glare from HER made Gyokuro stand down.

After dinner, all of the children are sitting in the living room, the setting sun's lights shining on some of their bodies, but the shading makes the room for the most part dark.

Moka now began the meeting. "Alright, we've GOT to do something to protect Peter from Gyokuro. After that battle and her arguing with Issa, there's no doubt that she'll want him dead." She explained. The others nodded. Kokoa then asked, "What do we do? We're not entirely strong enough against her. You can barely stand against her, Moka. And you're a SHINSO vampire, too."

Moka nodded in agreement. "I know, Kokoa. Anyone?" asked Moka. The other kids looked at each other, a bit unsure. Peter then looked at Kahlua. "What about you, Kahlua? Do you think you can fend her off?" he asked. Kahlua looked nervous, and then looked down. "I can't." She explained. "Why not?" asked Peter. Kahlua looked back. "I can't hurt her…she's my mother." She replied. Aqua looked at her. "Yes, but if you keep thinking that, you'll lose Peter for good." She said sternly. Kahlua looked down, not saying anything else. Aqua then asked, "Hang on, isn't Gyokuro after you too, Moka?" Moka nodded. "I think so, too. But I'm more concerned about Peter. Between the two of us, she's more focused on Peter." She explained.

"Girls…I can defend the both of us against Gyokuro." Peter suggested. Moka looked down before placing her hands on her waist. "Really? How are you gonna stand the slightest chance against her?" she asked. Peter looked at her, and gulped, a drop of sweat dripping down.

"I'm…I'm a Zilla, I can fight her off. It'll be easy." He said, more confident this time. The other girls widened their eyes. Kokoa said, "Easy? Easy?! Peter, I know I said Zillas can mop the floor with most vampires; Gyokuro herself is NOT one of those majorities! She's the HEAD of the Shuzen family! How else can she survive Akasha's wrath?!" Peter looked at her in confusion. "I thought daddy's the head of the family." He said.

Aqua reiterated, "He's the head of the household. Gyokuro's the head of the ENTIRE FAMILY! That includes cousins, uncles, aunts, nephews and nieces." Peter widened his eyes a bit in interest, before he clenched his fist. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt! I'm a KAIJU; I should be the one trying to save you all. You girls shouldn't waste your time looking out for me!" he said, rather out of nowhere.

Moka and the other flinched back in shock, and looked at him, a bit of hurt in their faces. Then Moka's face grew irritated, and glared at him. "Peter! How many times do we have to tell you; you are WEAK! You've barely managed to hit me without your Zilla form! You can't rely on it everytime! Zillas are WEAK kaiju! You'll NEVER be as strong as someone like mother, father, or even Godzilla!" she shouted. Peter flinched back in shock and hurt, and just stared at her for the outburst.

All of the kids looked at them for a while, before Kahlua softly said, "Peter, darling. You need to understand when we say this; Kokoa and I, she's our mother. We know her VERY well. If left uncontrolled, she could even kill Issa! She's THAT powerful."

Peter looked at her and is about to retort, but instead, he just backed down a bit, secretly knowing they're right. Sighing to himself, he just looked down. Moka then turned back to the other girls. "Does anyone else have any idea?" she asked. Silence was all that was audible; none of the girls have any ideas on what they could do.

* * *

Just before they could continue, the door to the room opened, and Akasha walked in. "Hey kids. What's going on?" she asked calmly. Moka and the others turned to look at her, and smiled. "We're trying to find out how to defend Peter and Moka from stepmother." Kahlua explained.

Akasha looked at Kahlua and smiled sympathetically for a bit, before nodding and looking back at the others, her face growing saddened. "Um, Moka?" she asked. "Yes, mother?" she replied. "Um, we need to have that, talk that I mentioned earlier." She requested. Moka raised a brow, confused.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, curiously. Akasha continue to look at her pleadingly. "I…I thought we'd talk outside." She explained. Peter then spoke, "You can tell us too." Kokoa agreed with him. "Yeah. If it's important, and something that could help us, then we should be allowed to hear this too."

Akasha looked at them, and gave a smile before shaking her head, giving in. She understood that the other girls care for her two children very much. She then sighed and began, "Oh, okay. I guess you girls deserve to know."

The kids moved in closer to her, wanting to listen to her. Akasha smiled as she took a seat in a nearby chair. "Moka…I've been thinking about your safety, ever since you accidently walked into the basement." She said, her tone now serious.

Moka looked down and nodded, fingers flexing a bit in the memory.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _A young, 6 year old Moka was looking around in her house, wondering where Akasha is. She looked rather concerned and worried as she walked onwards. "Mom?" she called out, worry in her tone._

 _Then, she approached a large set of double doors as she kept walking. Moka raised a brow. "Hmm, maybe she's in there." She said curiously before approaching the double doors._

 _Moka reached up to get at the handles, and with some difficulty, she grabbed the left handle and pulled it backwards, the left door opening. There, she saw a set of stairs leading downwards, but it was pretty dark._

 _For a regular human, it would be risky to go down the stairs, but Moka is a vampire, which means she has night vision. So she began walking down the stairs in hopes of finding her. She continued downwards, watching her step as she went down. "Wow…this is…actually scary." She said quietly to herself._

 _Moka continued walking down the stairs, until she arrived at a dark clearing. Moka looked into the room and walked into the room, gulping to herself once she becomes fully enveloped by the darkness._

" _Mom?! Mom?! Where are you?" she called out, growing more and more concerned as her blood grew cold. The room she was in was large and foreboding to even someone like her. Her night vision was helpful enough, so she didn't bump into anything, but that didn't help her fear._

 _Instincts are telling her to just get out of there as she went further and further into the room. But Moka's curiosity is keeping her here. Then, her eyes caught something in front of her._

 _In front of her, is a large, coffin about 7 feet long. Something about this coffin made her even more uneasy than before. On top of the coffin itself was a large crucifix, whose purpose Moka doesn't know why. But there is a sign next to the tomb that said,_

" _ **Alucard's Tomb.**_

 _ **Keep out, if you want to live…**_

 _Moka felt sweat dropping, but she still, for some reason, didn't back away from the tomb. It only made her even more curious;_

 _Who was this, Alcuard?_

 _And, why is his tomb here?_

 _Moka raised a brow in confusion, and after taking a breath, began to approach the coffin. Once she got close enough, she raised her hands slightly. She moved her hands closer in preparation to touch it…_

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Moka shivered briefly at what happened after that, that she didn't want to think about it. So she nodded. "Yes, mother. I remember." She said. Akasha nodded before continuing,

"For a while, Issa and I spoke of what to do ever since then. We couldn't figure it out however, so we just blocked off the basement door." She explained. Moka nodded in understanding. Peter looked at her, then at Akasha, confused as to what they were talking about.

"Now though…" Akasha began, taking a breath, though it sounded like it was hitching a bit. "I realize that Peter, in addition to Gyokuro, may also be unsafe from the thing in the basement." "What thing, mommy? What's going on?" Peter asked. Akasha and the other 3 sisters looked at each other, worry and guilt in their eyes, before they looked at him. Akua then began,

"What's down there in the basement…is Alucard." Peter looked at her, now confused and even anxious when he heard the name. "Alucard?" he asked. They nodded. "He's the first vampire to have ever existed; having been around since ancient times." Akasha explained.

"Wow…so, he's living in the basement all this time? How come he never came out of the basement?" he asked. "He was sealed in the coffin. Though how he got sealed, and why he's down there, I'm not sure." Moka replied. Peter looked at her, still confused. So Akasha began to explain, as everything delves into another flashback;

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was the dawn of a new day in a village in a valley in what is now Transylvania. People are already getting to work in their farms, tending to their crops, or livestock to feed their families, and trade to other settlements far, far away. This was 5,000 years ago, where civilization was just starting out._

" _ **Legend says that Alucard's tale began in a village in his home country, Transylvania**_ _._ _ **"**_ _Akasha's voice said in the background. As she says this, we see a small goat grazing away from the flock of adults nearby. Suddenly,_

 _ **Fwoosh!**_

 _There was a sound of something speeding through the air, and an arrow pierced the baby goat in the head, killing it instantly. Eventually, a young man ran out in excitement as he ran towards the goat. He was a young man in his 20s, with white skin, long black hair that reached past his shoulders, and has a bow and arrow on him. "Got another one! Hehe, time to make a trophy out of this." He said as he grew a smirk, picking up the goat._

" _ **He was a needlessly cruel man; always killing livestock and other wild animals for their skins. If you want to make cloths or heaven forbid, trophies, that's one thing. But he kept killing animal after animal for money, and that made the villagers mad."**_ _Akasha's voice was heard again as Alucard was chased away by the goat's farmer, who was carrying a pitch fork._

" _ **His overhunting ravaged the farms of his town, until that one day;"**_ _Akasha narrated._ _ **"What happened?"**_ _asked Peter._

 _Now we see Alucard with a bruised arm hiding from a crazed man, who was holding a large machete. He had just slaughtered his pet dog a while ago, and was ambushed by said man._ _ **"He was attacked by a man whom his dog killed sometime before. His arm was injured, and it left him scarred; physically and emotionally as well."**_ _Akasha explained. And we can see it as well; Alucard, after losing the vengeful man, grew more and more angry at the thought that some lowly peasant – according to him – had dared to touch him like that._ _ **"As a matter of fact, it left him insane. He wanted to kill that man…and he did."**_ _Akasha said sorrowfully._

 _Next we see Alucard, driving a stake through the man's chest, puncturing his heart. He was laughing evilly, and in the heat of the moment, got a small cup, filled it with blood…and DRANK it._ _ **"He was so determined, that when he succeeded, he literally drank the poor man's blood."**_ _Akasha narrated._

" _ **Wow…I don't like this man already."**_ _Peter's voice said. There was a sigh of sadness and guilt, before Akasha continued,_ _ **"Yes, you're right, baby. And THAT, was the action that sealed Alucard's fate forever."**_

 _One raining evening, Alucard was sitting by himself in a chair near his chimney fire. He was just slouching down, minding his own business._

 _ **Knock knock knock.**_

 _Alucard opened his eyes and looked at the door. He walked to it and opened the door. There, stood an elderly woman with a beautiful dove. "Oh, how may I help you, little old lady?" asked Alucard. The woman looked at him, and underneath her hood showing her wrinkly, yet wise face, gave him a smile. "Excuse me, mister? But could you please let me in? I'm a little lost, and it's too dark to find my way back. There could werewolves, orcs, or any other monster out there?" she asked gently._

" _ **There was an old woman that showed up to his door. She claims that she's lost, and wants someplace to stay for the night. While Alucard is a cruel man to animals, he's an ironically polite man to elderly people."**_ _Akasha explained as Alucard escorted the woman inside._

* * *

 _Later, the old woman is busy searching through the kitchen for some coffee to feed herself. She was preparing to pour some coffee inside when,_

 _ **Crrrrrroooooo! Crack.**_

 _She heard her dove cry out in agony before she then heard a crack. The woman looked at the direction the noise is coming from before she ran to her dove. Onec she got inside, she saw Alucard already carving out the skin of the already dead dove._

" _ **However, he couldn't control his impulse, and her dove is amongst those whom he killed."**_ _Akasha explained some more. Alucard looked at the woman in shock, not expecting her to be here. "Uh…hi?" he said quietly._

 _The woman looked at him in shock, before she closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. Alucard looked at her, confused as to why she acted like that. Then, his eyes widened and he slightly gasped as her veins began to glow a bright blue color._

" _ **Little did he know, that the woman whose dove he killed, is none other than the most powerful being of all."**_ _Akasha announced as the elder woman's body began to change shape; her back is not hunched, her skin became whiter and more clear, and the hood disappears, revealing her long, beautiful blond hair and blue eyes._ _ **"The spirit of the Earth herself; Gaia!"**_ _Akasha declared finally._

 _Alucard backed away in fright as bright light began to spread across the floor. Then as he looked down, he heard a tone of authority from Gaia, and he then turned to look at her, and he gasped in fright at seeing her eyes and veins glowing a bright blue._

" **Alcurad Shuzen."** _Gaia declared in a deep, yet feminine tone. Alucard flinched at her tone, but he kept looking at her._ **"You are guilty for needlessly killing and skinning animals, as well as murdering and cannibalizing on another one of your kind out of an act of pointless revenge."** _She declared as she raised her arm to his direction._

 _Suddenly, the earth began to crack below him and dirt began to shoot up, wrapping them around his body. Alucard shouted in displeasure as he was pushed towards Gaia._ **"If you like blood so much, then I will bestow a curse upon you."** _Gaia said as she then pierced her fingers into his chest where his heart was. Alucard screamed in pain and horror as dark matter soon began to form from Gaia's arms, and traveled through her veins until they reached Alucard. He screamed in agony as it entered his blood system._

 _Then, everything went black…_ _ **"From that moment on Peter, Alucard became the first Shinso vampire, and therefore the first vampire in existence."**_ _Akasha declared._ _ **"Wow…have you…met him, mommy?"**_ _asked Peter._

" _ **Well, it's a difficult thing for me to tell you, but I'll get to it;"**_ _Akasha began once more as we see Alucard across time in human history, with Akasha stating his significance there. First, Ancient Egypt; Alucard, in his bat-like monster form, overlooking the construction of the Great Pyriamids of Giza._ _ **"From that moment on, he wandered the world aimlessly, witnessing Jews pouring blood and tears into building cities for the Egypt society,"**_ _Akasha began._

 _Then, we see Alcuard in his human sitting amongst the crowds of a bloodthirsty audience overlooking a massacre in the Colosseum; several men – Christians – crucified by the Romans and fed to their lions. One lion, mouth covered in blood, roared and ran towards a lonely crucified man, who was screaming in horror and praying before the big cat pounced on him._ _ **"Seen Christians thrown to lions like cattle before his very eyes in the Roman Empire."**_ _Akasha continued._

 _Lastly, we see Alucard in his flying bat-like monster form, flying over a war that is taking place in the Great Wall of China._ _ **"And flew over a raging battle in The Great Wall of China."**_ _Akasha finshed._

 _Then, we see a map of the old world, with a small bat figurine moving across from China to the island of Japan._ _ **"Then, in the 1500s, he flew back to Transylvania. And not long after…he met me."**_ _Akasha stated as we see Alucard walking across town, with a younger version of Akasha by his side._

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

Peter looked at her, amazed at the first part of the story. Even Moka, who has not been told the story looked at her with awe and pity. "Whoa. That…was intriguing to say the least." She said. Peter then looked at the other sisters. "Did you girls know about this?" asked Peter.

Kahlua, Akua and Kokoa looked at him, and gave their nods. "Yes. Our mother told us how he was a smart monster who made the right decision to dominate humans." Kahlua explained. Akasha shook her head solemnly. "There's more to it," she began. "He wasn't like that, for a while."

Now Peter and Moka looked at her, perplexed. "I thought you said he was a cruel man." Moka said. Akasha nodded. "He _was_ when he was a human…but the ordeal changed him ever since he was cursed." Then everything delved back into a flashback once more,

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Alucard was wondering down the streets of a kingdom that he had built. The vampire lord, now having name changed to Dracula, has founded a kingdom where other vampires, as well as other monsters himself would reside, hiding in plain sight from the humans._ _ **"He, after experiencing the cruel ways humans have treated one another, felt something he never felt before; empathy. Sorrowfulness for the poor beings who were mistreated because they're different from others. So, after changing his name to Dracula, he started a kingdom called Wallachia, for vampires he turned, as well as other monsters across the world."**_ _She explained, with an admired tone._

" _ **Is that how you met him?"**_ _asked Peter._ _ **"Yes, dear."**_ _Confirmed Akasha. In the flashback, Alucard looked at the scenery of his kingdom, just as a small girl is approaching him._ _ **"I was a young little girl when I first met him. I had no one to really call a family at that time."**_ _Akasha confided to them_

 _Alcaurd heard something from behind him, and turned to see a little girl behind him. He then gave a smile at her. "Hello, little girl. What are you doing here?" he asked calmly to her. The little Akasha looked at him, and gave a small smile._

" _Um…I'm sorry, sir. I…I just got lost, a-and…I…I don't know where my parents are." She said shyly. Alucard just chuckled warmly, and he stood up gently so as not to startle her, and then he walked over her. "Well then, how about I help you find them? Would that be okay?" he suggested. The little girl nodded. "My name is Alucard. What's yours, little girl?" he asked. The girl smiled. "I'm Akasha. Nice to meet you." She said._

 _Alucard smiled and giggled as he escorted her to find their parents._ _ **"We've met in good terms with one another. We went to search for my parents,"**_ _Akasha's adult voice explained. We see now, that Alucard is now comforting a crying little Akasha._ _ **"But we, couldn't find them."**_ _She concluded, voice growing sad._

" _ **W-What happens now?"**_ _asked Peter._ _ **"Well, Alucard took me in. And not long after that…he turned me."**_ _Akasha confided. We see Alucard biting Akasha's neck and injecting his special blood into her veins._ _ **"He injects his vampire blood within me, just like how I injected blood into Moka, and you Peter."**_ _Akasha explained._ _ **"But, just like with the both of you, the blood he gave to me is a special kind of blood."**_ _She added._

" _ **Once he taught me how to activate and control my vampiric nature and abilities, he allowed me to live with him in his castle. There, he taught me about the ways of human life, and his dream of co-existence."**_ _Akasha confided as we see young Akasha living her life with the vampire king. She appeared to be having a great time with him as she grew up into an adult._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Akasha smiled at such a memory, and she giggled as well. "Before I had you kids, that was the best time in my life." She reminisced, wiping away a tear in her eye. The kids smiled at their lovely guardian, before Peter frowned. "Then something bad happened, right? Something happened that made him grow mad and hate humans. Why else would be sealed up in the basement?" He stated.

Akasha looked at him, and smiled. "You're a smart boy, Peter." She complimented, gently caressing his cheeks. "But yes, all that is right. Something bad did happen."

Akasha took in a breath, and then said, "Well, Alucard got tired of having his dream of coexistence being…a dream. So, he announced the humans outside of his identity. The other monster supporters joined him, while others left the kingdom, fearing what would happen next…I don't blame them after what happened."

* * *

 _*Flashback…again*_

 _Alucard and Akasha were fleeing from an angry mob, some of them with bloody forks and spears._ _ **"Because of human beliefs, they believed that we are a plague upon the world, and so they killed ALL of our vampire and monster brethren within the kingdom. He and I are all that's left."**_ _Akasha explained._

 _Now, we see Alucard and Akasha sitting on what used to be their castle. It has been a few weeks after the incident, and Alucard was nevertheless demoralized. He looked around the rubble, looking for any signs of the survivors. Akasha was standing back, hands clasped together as she looked on in sympathy._

 _Alucard used his super strength to lift up rubble in hopes of seeing someone of his family that is still alive. He soon discovered someone lying on the rubble. It was a vampire woman, heart impaled by a stake, the debris impaling it even further into the floor, blood spattered in the floor and some of the rubble. The woman herself looked horrified; her blue eyes staring at nothing in horror, her blond hair lying in the ground in an unnatural pose, her mouth open._

 _Alucard and Akasha looked on in horror and sadness as the former leaned down and, tentatively closed her eyes, and her mouth to make her look like she'll be resting in peace. Akasha approached her friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alucard," she asked._

 _Alucard didn't respond for a while. Akasha looked at him in worry, before she then sensed an aura emitting from Alcuard's body. It was a dark purple aura, and Alucard stood up, fist clenching in anger. Akasha grew fear within him._ _ **"From that moment on…the Alucard that I knew and loved died…and the evil Alucad that he was before he was cursed came back."**_ _The current Akasha explained, with utmost guilt in her voice._

" _Alucard?" asked the past Akasha. Alucard looked at her, and growled, fangs growing._ **"I've felt pity for those humans."** _Alucard spoke in a deep, venomous voice. "Alucard," Akasha began in worry, but Alcuard continued onwards,_ **"I've wanted to help the humans by making a peaceful world, with no war, no disease! And look at they did to our family, Akasha!"** _Alucard pointed at the vampire corpse._ **"And to all of the other monsters and vampires out there in the kingdom!"** _he was shouting at this point, making Akasha back away in fear._ **"The humans didn't even gave us a chance…they slaughtered us…like…like** _ **PIGS!"**_ _Alucard bellowed at her._

 _Akasha flinched, tears streaming down in fear. Alucard then grabbed his cheeks and dug his claws into them, blood seeping from the wounds. As Akasha gasped silently in horror,_

 _ **Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**_

 _Alucard lets out a deep, bellowing, maniacal roar of anger and agony. Akasha screamed slightly in fear, jumping back slightly in horror. Then, before she could react, Alucard was no longer there, having blurred away from the site like a lightning bolt._

 _Akasha simply stood there, wondering what just happened before; it had happened so fast. Once it was all recollected into her mind, she looked down at her shoes in sadness. She then began to take in shallow breaths, placing a hand in her mouth, trying to stifle a sob. But the memories of the carnage plagued her mind._

 _Before she knew it, she was on her knees, sobbing to herself, silently at first, before it grew louder and louder. Before long, she was bawling her eyes out. All she wanted was a peaceful world, for herself, for Alucard, and her kind._ _ **"I was upset so much…I lost a home, lots of friends, and maybe…I've even lost a good father…"**_ _the current Akasha said._ _ **"At that moment, I believed in what Alcuard said. I believed humans were savage beings, incapable of reasoning."**_ _She continued._

" _ **W-Wait…I thought you said humans are…well, young and naïve."**_ _Peter's cracking voice said._ _ **"I believe that NOW, my darling. But back then, I didn't think so."**_ _Akasha confided._ _ **"Then what happened, mother. What made you change your view on humans to what it is now?"**_ _asked Moka, upset as well, though not to the extent of Peter._

" _ **Well…"**_ _there was a moment of silence from the current Akasha, before,_ _ **"THEY came along."**_ _ **"Who's they?"**_ _asked Peter._

 _Now, we see past Akasha still sobbing to herself in misery, until she felt something warm coming from above her. She thought it was the sun, but she then heard a noise she never heard before. It sounded very strange and…alien sounding. She would've been afraid and defensive, had she not sensed a benevolent aura._

 _She turned around, and her eyes widened at the sight. There, laying on a hill nearby…was a large, moth like creature, 72 meters from head to the back tip, a wingspan of 216 meters, and a weight of 25,000 metric tons. The wings are a colorful, wonderful sight; black in the tip areas with an eyelike spot, yellow stripes on the main part of the wings. The back wings are mostly covered in orange, with black patterns in the lower tip._

" _ **One of them is a member of an ancient, powerful race of kaiju, having been created by Gaia when she was young, in order to protect all living things in her surface. They are the Divine Moths."**_ _Present Akasha announced._

 _The past Akasha was stunned at seeing such a large creature. Yet, she stood there, because of the benevolent aura she can sense from the moth._

 _Both of them stared at one another, the only audible sound being the sound of the moth's wings slightly moving up and down._

" _Greetings, young Akasha." A duo of voices announced. Akasha was stunned, and looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "Down here." The duo voice spoke again. Akasha looked down, and saw two tiny, 1 foot tall women wearing red dresses looking up at her._

" _W-Who are you two?" asked Akasha. The two women smiled warmly at her. "Please do not be alarmed, young one. We are the Shobijin of Infant Island." They said in sync. Akasha raised a brow. "Shobijin?" she asked. They nodded,_

" _We've been created by Gaia to help the Divine Moths protect all life in her surface and keep Nature in balance." They stated. Akasha was still stunned; she's talking to two tiny women who talk at the exact same time._

" _ **When I first met the Shobijin…hehe, you shuld've seen my reaction; such tiny, yet elegant and powerful beings. It was almost so ridiculous it was hilarious looking back now."**_ _Present Akasha explained, laughing a bit._

 _Young Akasha soon calmed down a bit, and then asked, "W-What are you two doing here? And…who's that?" she asked, pointing to the giant moth behind them._

 _ **Chooong.**_

 _Akasha flinched at the moth's mouth split open, followed by a strange chirp noise. "That would be our friend and guardian, Mothra." The Shobijin explained. "And we're here because we've heard of a violent commotion." They added._

" _ **They told me that they too wanted the human race to live in peaceful coexistence with other monsters, and they, along with Mothra would help me. I was confused."**_ _Present Akasha explained._

" _But…But how could I trust the humans; they've destroyed my home, killed so many of our friends and family, and drove my mentor insane." Past Akasha said. The Shobijin nodded. "We are aware. But the humans are just a young species, having only been around for thousands of years." The Shobijin explained. Akasha raised a brow. "Young?" asked Akasha._

" _Yes. They're just like children in a way; naïve, arrogant without a guide, but one with amazing potential. Mothra believes that peaceful coexistence could help set an example of working together as a species, by the humans acknowledging and getting to know other sentient races in this planet." They explained._

 _Akasha took their words in thought…yes, humans are aggressive; they destroyed her kingdom for goodness safe…but at the same time, before her reveal, the humans treated her like she was an angel from the heavens. Then she remembered what Alucard said,_

" _ **The humans need to learn to live with one another in peace. It's the only way for them to survive as a species. So maybe if they learn to get to know with other races, they could learn to work together more easily."**_ _He said in her mind._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

"You accepted their offer, right?" asked Peter. Akasha giggled softly. "Sweetie, if I haven't, Alucard wouldn't've been sealed, and humans would be either extinct or subservient to him." She giggled. Peter pouted. "Oh…sorry." He replied. Akasha and the girls giggled as the former picked him up and placed him on her knees. "Don't worry. Here's what they give me."

She fished in her pockets, and pulled out a small crucifix. It was similar to her rosary, but instead of a red color in the center, but instead, it's a blue coloring. The kids are now intrigued. "Wow…what is that?" asked Moka. Akasha smiled. "This is the summoner they gave me. Before they left, they told me to be prepared in case Alucard, or any powerful creature tries to attack. If I have any trouble in defeating him, Mothra would come and help me. It also helps to strengthen my weapons and abilities, but only for a limited time." She confided.

"You used it?" asked Peter. Akasha nodded, though her face grew saddened. "Yes…I really didn't want to though…after trying and failing to persuade Alucard, I and two other friends; Tenmei Mikogami and Touho Fuhai, are forced to fight him off. But…he had all completely insane."

* * *

 _*Flashback…once more!*_

 _We see Akasha in battle armor and a sharp sword along with her battle comrades; a Kishin named Tenmei Mikogami, and a Yasha named Touho Fuhai, fighting against a large, 120 meter tall monster; no eyes, biomechanical skin, dorsal spikes on its back and shoulders, powerful arms, sharp teeth, and a second mouth inside the main mouth. Alucard's form gave out a strong resemblance to the creature from Ridley Scott's Alien._

" _ **He had sacrificed his human form to become more powerful than any other creature by absorbing energy and powers from other monsters, and even a select few kaiju as well like Baragons and Varans."**_ _The present Akasha explained, as the young Akasha and the other two comrades, now known as the 3 Dark Lords, fought against the giant Alucard._

 _The beast used one of his tentacles and swung it against them. But, Akasha used her sword and sliced off the tentacle, causing Alucard to roar in pain and agony. He then unleashed his fist in attempt to crush them. Tenmei however, raised his hand, and a ball of fire formed and struck Alucard's hand, making him retreat._

 _Alucard looked at them, and growled. Just as the 3 Dark Lords prepared to continue,_

 _ **Chreeooongg!**_

" _ **I sometimes wonder if they gave me the summoner not only for Alucard, but for an evil kaiju."**_ _Present Akasha said._ _ **"Who was the kaiju?"**_ _asked Peter, now anxious. Akasha took in a breath, and said,_ _ **"King Ghidorah."**_

" _ **W-What?"**_ _asked a frightened Peter. Now, we see Alucard and the 3 Dark Lords looked on in the sky, as a 150 meter tall, three headed dragon came down from the skies. King Ghidorah came to Earth upon sensing a powerful entity from space._

 _Once he landed, Alucard turned to the giant 3 headed dragon. The two giant monsters stared at one another for a long time._ _ **"King Ghidorah arrived, and stared at Alucard, inspecting him. My friends and I were worried on whether they'll fight another, or team up…"**_ _Present Akasha said. Now, we see Alucard and Ghidorah approaching each other. The 3 Dark Lords looked on in temptation. The young Akasha got out the summoner the Shobijin gave her, and pressed it against the hilt of the sword. Once it happened, the light in the sword began to glow blue, and a small light shot up into the sky, covered up by the clouds._

" _ **What happened?"**_ _asked Moka and Peter._ _ **"I know kaiju can't speak, but I know King Ghidorah must've made a deal with Alucard for an alliance, and in exchange, they would merge."**_ _Present Akasha said as we see Ghidorah's middle head glowing red. Alcuard's cranium also grew red as they pressed together._

 _Suddenly, there was a bright light, briefly engulfing the two giants for a moment, leaving the 3 Dark Lords to stumble back in shock. Young Akasha had to cover her eyes to avoid being blinded._

 _Then, the lights dimmed down, and the 3 Dark Lords turned to where the two monsters were. Their jaws dropped and eyes widened at such a sight; there in the distance, stood a 120 meter tall monster with exoskeleton with two small half skulls on its shoulders and two forked tails, a skeletal face, red eyes and long spikes on the top of his heads._

" _ **Alucard and Ghidorah merged to form…Monster X."**_ _Present Akasha stated with fear as the creature, Monster X roared at them. Young Akasha turned to her comrades. "Split up!" she ordered, which they did, just as a skeletal fist slammed down at where Akasha was._

 _Akasha looked up to see Monster X glaring at her. It roared once more and tried to grab at her. She was able to blur aside, across the creature's arm, and ploughed the enhanced sword into his left eye. Moster X roared in agony as Akasha then stabbed the sword into his shoulders, then sliding down, creating a gash before she falls back down. Monster X stepped back, and as his wounds healed almost instantly, his eyes glowed yellow, and yellow bolts erupted from his eyes._

 _Akasha reacted by using her sword to create a force field, but the Gravity Beams blasted through the field like it was sheet of papers, and Akasha flew back with the force, losing her sword and tumbling across the ground. Tenmei and Touho looked on his horror, and were about to rush over to her aid, but Monster X's tail whacked them away from her, sending them crashing into more debris. Akasha herself slowly tried to get up, but she was too wounded. She was a tough vampire, being able to regenerate from being stripped to the skeleton – so long as the skull remains attacked to the body – but the Gravity Beams did a number on her, and parts of her face, arm, shoulder, chest and left leg have skin burned off, exposing the bone. They would begin to heal, but she couldn't move until her left leg heals completely. Akasha is now defenseless. "I…I can't believe it…I lost…my strength is…not enough." She whimpered to herself as Monster X approached her._

" _ **My strength is nothing compared to that evil monster…I feared I wouldn't survive."**_ _Present Akasha narrated._

 _Young Akasha looked at her sword, with the summoner still attached to the sword. She hoped that the summoner would bring Mothra here._

 _And, speak of the devil and he shall appear…or in this case, SHE shall appear._

 _Mothra quickly came in and knocked Monster X from the side. Monster X falls down to his side, and he growled in pain. He stood up, and looked at the divine moth as she then glared at him. The two ancient monsters glared at one another in anger, before Monster X roared and charged at her._

" _ **The thing is, I wouldn't be alive, I would've been on the ground, filled with maggots, and NOT taking care of my children, had it not been for Mothra."**_ _Present Akasha stated as Mothra began emitting golden scales from her wings. Monster X became disoriented from the scales, and he shook his head violently._

 _Young Akasha has finished healing up her wounds, and got her sword back when Tenmei and Touho approached her. "Akasha, what is that moth?" asked Touho, pointing at the two monsters. Akasha looked at them, and gave a smile. "That, is a new friend of ours, with the same goal as ours; to stop Alucard and hope for a peaceful coexistence." She said, getting her sword ready, which is beginning to glow bright blue. Tenmei and Touho stepped back, and though their expressions don't show it, they're stunned on what's happening with Akasha. The blue glow began to spread to her, and now a blue aura emits from her._

 _Akasha growled as she prepared her sword. "Stand back; this is between me and Mothra, and Alucard and King Ghidorah." She ordered, before she blurred towards the battleground, breaking the sound barrier in the process._

 _Monster X grew tired of Mothra, and prepared to unleash his Gravity Beam on her. Thankfully, the scales acted as a mirror, and the beams reflected back onto Monster X's face. As he stumbled back,_

 _ **Slash!**_

 _Monster X felt his Achilles Heel cut off, and he fell backwards. It was Akasha, and she ran beside Mothra. Mothra looked at her, and chirped at her. "We need to split King Ghidorah and Alucard apart, so I can seal Alucard before he does anything else bad." She ordered. Mothra chirped back a few times._

" _I'm willing to give my life to prevent Alcuard from waking up again. YOU can deal with Ghidorah." Akasha said. The divine moth looked at her, and nodded in agreement as Monster X stood up._

" _ **The battle was long and ferocious; me and my friends cutting open Monster X's wrists, while Mothra blasted him with her antenna rays."**_ _Present Akasha explained as we see the fight. Monster X fought very well, and managed to knock out Touho. But, Mothra and Akasha then began to glow a bright aura._ _ **"Thankfully, we've managed to use our powers to the max, and Mothra and I charged at him while Tenmei blinded Monster X."**_ _Present Akasha said._

 _Young Akasha grew a dark aura while Mothra grew a bright, rainbow like coloring. They then charged at Monster X. There was a loud, bright explosion as Monster X roared in agony. The bright light soon faded, and King Ghidorah and Alucard were split apart. King Ghidorah was injured and exhausted, while Alucard was simply tired. However, as Mothra and Akasha looked down at them, King Ghidorah roared, catching them off guard, and flew off the ground, into the skies, and the atmosphere. Mothra looked up and chirped, before following him to make sure he never returns._

 _Akasha looks down at a weakened Alucard and grabs her Rosary. Immediately, she began to grow yet another bright light as she ran towards him. Alucard looked down at her, but was too tired to do anything. The formation took a lot of energy for both monsters. Akasha ran towards Alucard as the light from her rosary glowed once more. As her teammates watched onwards in helplessness, Akasha made contact with Aluacrd's chest…_

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Peter and the kids looked on in amazement at Akasha's detailed story of Alucard's past, and by extension, her past as well. "Wow…you took on King Ghidorah and won?" asked Kokoa, not believing the information that Akasha had apparently left out. Akasha nodded once more.

"Yes indeed." She said. They stared at her like she's some god, while Peter, internally sulked; he was upset, and even jealous that a tiny, yet powerful vampire, and a giant MOTH were able to defeat a fused King Ghidorah and Alucard, yet his father couldn't even scratch the former. "Wait, then how did you get out, mother?" asked Moka.

Akasha smiled. "You father…and Gyokuro…rescued me." she said warmly. "I was asleep for 170 years with Alucard before I was rescued. But during that time, my blood synchronized with Alucard's…so if I were to fully awaken my Shinso powers…then he'll wake up as well." She explained. She then turned to Peter and Moka.

"Because I transferred my blood to the both of you, if you activate them by accident, he'll wake up as well." She explained. Moka and Peter looked at each other, then at her. "So…we're leaving because your scared we'll wake him up?" asked Peter. Akasha nodded. "B-But what does Alucard have to do with Gyokuro?" asked Moka. "Gyokuro always wanted to wake up Alucard…and in addition to killing you, I'm pretty sure she wants me to awaken and control him to destroy the human world." She explained.

Moka and Peter nodded in understanding, the older sister holding her little brother's hand. "But…do we HAVE to? I'm a kaiju, I can fight them off." He pleaded with a saddened tone. Moka grasped his shoulder. "Peter, we talked about this. You don't stand a chance." She said, rather sternly. "Moka," Akasha warned upon noticing the tone in her voice. Peter just looked at the both of them, and looked down in shame.

"I…I just don't want to be away from you guys…you are all I have left…" he stated silently, voice breaking away. Akasha looked at him sympathetically and hugged him tightly. The other sisters looked at him, as Kahula and Kokoa gently caressed his hair. Moka looked on at him with sadness and guilt. _"Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him…"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Later that evening, it was time for the both of them to go. A car had driven up, and out stepped Akasha's comrade; Tenmei Mikogami. Akasha had earlier called for him, and he said he was willing to take them in with him. Moka and Peter got out to meet him. Moka looked at Tenmei, and while intimidated, gave a nod as she walked towards the car. Peter, however, was less willing. He was rather scared of the man; what with his white priest clothing covering him for the most part.

Tenmei noticed Peter wasn't moving, so he approached him, and gave him a smile to appear friendly. Unfortunetly, he accidently scared the boy even more, and he ended up running back towards Akasha. Akasha knelt back down to console him. "It's okay, Peter. It's okay." she cooed softly.

Peter shook his head violently. "No! It's not okay! I want to stay with you! I promise, I'll stay away from Gyokuro, I'll stay away from the basement! Please, mommy!" he pleaded, tears streaming down.

Issa was about to step in, but Akasha shook her head, wanting him to stay back. She then gave a smile, tears also streaming down. "How about I take you to the car, alright?" she asked. Peter looked at her, and nodded hopefully, thinking she'll go with them.

Akasha lifted him up, and like she's carrying a fragile piece of glass, carried him over to the car. Peter clutched onto her tightly as she did so.

Once they arrived, Akasha sat Peter down and placed his seatbelt on. Peter gasped as she pulled away. "You're not coming?" he asked. Akasha shook her head. Peter was on the verge of sobbing, as he reached out for her. "PLEASE, MOMMY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I ALREADY LOST DADDY, I CAN'T BE WITHOUT YOU!" he shouted. He had no intention to shout, but the idea of being separated from her for good, that it horrified him.

"Peter!" Moka scolded, but Akasha simply placed her thumb on his mouth, silencing him immediately. He stopped crying, and looked at her. He thought he was gonna receive the end of a heated punishing from her, but instead…all he got was a smile; a warm, lovely smile that shined along with the now setting sun.

"Peter, this is just as painful for me, as it is for you…I really don't want to do this either…but I HAVE to." She said, teary, but motherly at the same time. Peter looked at her, and just gulped, not having anything to say.

Then, Akasha pulled out something from her pocket; it was the summoner from earlier. "Here…keep this. Think of it as a memory from me…and as a good luck charm, baby." She explained warmly. Peter looked at her as she gave him the summoner. He clutched it tightly, but he still shook his head.

"I can't leave you, mom…why are you doing this?" asked Peter. Akasha smiled as she leaned in. "Because I love you…" That was all she had to stay to Peter for the moment. Peter looked at her, stunned. "When I first saw you, back at that village when that evil monster was attacking…I knew I couldn't leave you there to die." She explained warmly.

She cupped Peter's cheeks, and wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I'm glad I came there to save you, little boy. You are one of my two most precious treasures in my life. You are brave, determined, sweeter than the sweetest cherry pie, and…a bunch of other things I can't describe." She said.

Peter looked at her again, and after wiping away a tear, asked, "A…Are you, or anyone else gonna forget me?" Akasha shook her head and held him closely to her heart. "Peter…no matter how far apart you and I are, the bond we share, can never be broken. It is far stronger than anything Gaia could throw at us. Even if you're up at the MOON, my love for you and Moka will never get any weaker. Because knowing that I've sent you away to be safe…it brings me joy that you could grow up to live a happy, healthy life. And, as a mother, that's ALL I could ever want from you two." She cooed into his ear.

She set him down, and leaned in to give him a kiss. "I love you, Peter Akashiya. Always have…always will." Akasha said, kissing him in the cheeks. Moka smiled as Akasha looked at her. "All that goes to you too, Moka. You two look out for each other." She said. "We love you, mother." Moka said. Akasha blew her a kiss as she closed the door. Then, the car drove away. The entire family looked on, while Kokoa was especially saddened. Kahlua looked down at her, and placed a hand on her shouders. "I…I didn't even get to beat Moka once…" she said. Kahlua smiled warmly and hugged her tightly.

Inside the car, Tenmei looked at the kids in the back, and smiled. _"You two are in good hands. Don't you both worry about it."_ He thought to himself. Moka looked at Peter, who was still wiping away tears. She gave him an apologetic look and scooted next to him, before hugging him again. "It'll be okay." she whispered, rocking him back and forth. Peter just stayed silent, leaning into her gently, unsure what'll happen in the near future…

* * *

 **AN: Phew…such a tearjerker in the final moments of this chapters. Kind of reminds me of when my mother would leave to a place where she'll be gone for a few days. Me being a little kid at the time, I was scared that I may never see her again. Exactly what I thought of when I wrote this.**

 **And poor Peter; being separated from 2 important figures in his life…in a span of 4 years too. All because he felt like he was weak. I hope he realizes that strength alone does not determine a good fighter.**

 **And yes, I did include Monster X in here. Because I figured if King Ghidorah was to destroy humans, and Alucard has the same goals, why not have them merge to become even more powerful? THAT is the result.**

 **Questions;**

 **Do you think Moka was a bit harsh on Peter ealier?**

 **Do you think Akasha did the right thing by sending them away.**

 **And this one is a more trivial question;**

 **What are your thoughts on Zilla as a Godzilla Incarnation (Pre-2004) Vs. as his own monster (Post 2004)?**

 **So that's it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you like the backstory of Alucard, and the inclusion of Monster X. Next time we meet, it is gonna be chaotic.**


	5. Falling Apart Part 3: Reactions

The ride to a new shelter for Moka and Peter was a rather quiet one. No one spoke a word to one another, both of them too upset to say anything, especially poor Peter. _"I…I don't know what to do…I've lost daddy…and I may never see mommy or my other daddy."_ He thought to himself. _"All I have left is…"_ he turned to Moka, who was sleeping on his left. Such a sight was lovely to Peter; despite having a rough attitude, Moka can be quite a normal girl if one gets to know her. Peter smiled, before looking at the car floor. _"Moka…"_ he thought again.

Soon, both of them felt the car stopping. Moka opened her eyes, and rubbed them as she sighed to herself. "We're here, kids." The driver, Tenmai Mikogami said. The two of them looked at him, then outside. There, was a simple house located on a lonely part of a subdivision, with a large forest beyond its backyard.

"Here's my home." He said. Moka and Peter looked at each other, with a raised brow. "I know it doesn't seem fitting to me. And…you're right," he gave a slight shrug, not even looking at them. "But I don't want to attract too much attention to myself." He finished. Moka and Peter looked at each other again, then shrugged as they followed him.

Tenmai opened the door, allowing the two children to step inside. "Feel free to have a look around. I'll get your stuff from the car." He said, growing another smirk as he then walked back outside.

Moka and Peter stared at the living room; it was much smaller than the mansion that they lived in. It was also not as classy as well. "Hmm…well, it's not much, but I guess we can make the most of it. Right, Peter?" asked Moka. Peter nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He replied.

Moka smiled as they walked ahead to inspect their new home. They looked around for a while, expecting it to take a long time like with their old home. But surprisingly; it wasn't that big; the house has 2 floors and an attic, as well as an ordinary basement with boxes, 3 bedrooms on the second floor, and a bathroom as well with a shower and a bathtub.

The kitchen on the first floor is average sized with a gray refrigerator, several wooden cabinets to put in plates and cups, and even a sink was there. Moka smiled a bit.

Then there was the living room, with 3 couches, an HD TV for them, and several tables with flowers planted on top of them. Peter gave a small smile.

The children then approached one another near the entrance, and began speaking to one another. "Well, the place seems fine. Small, but fine." Moka said. Peter nodded in agreement, but then he sighed to himself, looking down. "Yeah…Still, this place doesn't feel the same as home. Too small, and crowded." He said.

Moka looked at him, and nodded. "I agree, little guy…still, it's for our safety." She said. Peter then looked up at her. "Moka?" he asked. Moka then turned to him, when suddenly, she felt herself growing a bit dizzy. She placed a hand on her forehead, and sighed to herself.

Peter looked at her, and concern began to grow within him. "Moka, what's happening?" he asked. "Ngh…I'm fine. Just a bit…dizzy." She said. Peter shook his head. "Come on, let me take you to the couch." He said as he escorted her to the nearby couch.

Peter sat her down, and sat next to her. "What's happening?" asked Peter, feeling that something within her, there's something wrong with her. Moka looked at her. "It's okay…it's my anemia." She explained. Peter raised a brow. "What's that?" he asked.

Moka looked at him. "It's when someone – human or monster – is lacking blood cells in their body. It's especially bad for vampires like myself." She explained. Peter scooted towards her. "How can we fix this?" he asked.

"With humans, or other monsters, I don't know. But with vampires…I need blood." She said, the last part with a bit of dread. Peter widened his eyes, taken aback. "W-What? You need blood? If that's true then…how come I've never seen this happen before?" asked Peter as Moka lied down.

Moka grunted as she then began to grow more dizzy and lightheaded. "Geez…" she said to herself, before continuing, "I know my family said they don't drink human blood. And they're right. But I was the only one who has anemia in the family. I need to have blood – human or animal – once a week, or my anemia will get worse. What's even worse with vampires with anemia; the more we go on without blood, the weaker we feel until we either faint, or lose control of our bloodlust." She explained. "Bloodlust?" asked Peter.

Moka nodded. "Ever since human-turned vampires, or newborn vampires, activate their vampiric nature, they have to deal with controlling their bloodlust, which is the lust for blood. I'm able to contain it for the most part…but whenever I suffer anemia, I fear that I may lose it. So every few days, I have to have blood in my systems to maintain control. As to why I didn't tell you; considering I was given blood a few days, and therefore, I had control, mother and I thought it wouldn't be necessary to tell you." She confided.

Peter nodded in understanding. "So…why didn't you drink animal blood today?" he asked. "I was supposed to…but everything happened." She said, referring to the earlier fight and sent away. Peter nodded. Then Moka groaned again. Peter couldn't bear seeing her like this, so he moved his shirt aside.

"Take some of mine." He said. Moka widened her eyes and gasped. "NO! I can't!" she said sternly. But Peter refused to back down. "Just take some of mine. How long until you completely lose control?" asked Peter. Moka looked at him and shrugged. "This never happened, I don't know." She replied. Peter nodded. "For all we know, you could lose control in an hour. Come on, just take a bit of mine." He persisted.

Moka growled at him. "Peter, I don't want to hurt you!" she said. Peter was still not giving up. "Moka Akashiya, if you take my blood, you'll still have some level of self-control. If you don't, and you lose control, you'll bite me anyways, but instead of a couple slurps, you'll drain me completely! I know kaiju blood is a delicacy in the vampire community, so you might as well take mine while you're still you!" he said.

Moka leaned forward and was about to retort, but then she stopped. She then looked down, considering his words. _"I can't believe this boy. I'm trying to keep him safe, but he wants to risk losing blood."_ She thought as she gave a quick glance. Then her head briefly throbbed in pain, making her grunt a bit. _"But…at the same time, he's right. If I do lose control – which I don't exactly know, or remember when – I'll just bite him anyways, and drain him completely. Mother used to give me some blood from a rouge kaiju to keep my cool, a Zilla maybe, and…it was so good…*sigh* Maybe he's right…"_ Moka then sighed and looked at him.

"Alright…I'll take some of your blood." She said as she moved closer to him. Peter nodded as Moka wrapped her arms around him. "But if you as much as FLINCH, I'm stopping. Got that?" she demanded. Peter nodded, not really caring. "Bon-appetite." He said.

Moka gulped with a nod as she leaned towards his neck. Sweat began dropping as she took in his scent. Wanting to get this over with, she opened her mouth, extending her fangs and quickly bit down.

 _ **Crunch.**_

Peter widened his eyes briefly and flinched in pain. He was not expecting her to bite him so soon. Despite him flinching, once Moka tasted his blood, she remained biting down on his neck. The taste of his blood was…alluring, even for Zilla standards. Not wanting to waste any more time, she closed her eyes and slurped up blood, before gulping it down.

After about 5 slurps and gulps, Moka pulled her fangs away, and quickly licked the holes, her vampiric saliva quickly sealing them up. Peter pulled back a bit as he saw Moka, head held high as she panted, blood tripping down her chin. "Wow…that was…amazing." She said, her voice straining a bit, before she lied on a pillow.

Peter massaged the spot where he was bitten, and looked at her. "How was it?" he asked after a period of silence. Moka looked at him, and gave a small smile. "So good…" she said, laughing a bit. Peter giggled as well. Then the two remained silent, before Moka began licking the blood off of her mouth and chin with her rather long and snake-like tongue, the length making Peter widened his eyes a bit.

Moka noticed his reaction and smirked. "There's a lot you still need to learn about vampires like myself." She said as she patted his left cheek. Peter smiled.

"So…" he began. "I guess you'll be taking some of mine from here on out?" she asked. "Well…assuming Tenmei doesn't have any animal blood, then probably." She said. Peter smiled. "Be grateful I'm a kaiju, in that I can heal." He said, making Moka laugh and nod in understanding. "That's something _I_ should be saying." She said with a smile.

The two then remained sitting for a while in silence, before Peter looked at his feet, growing a long look. Moka saw his face, and immediately guessed what he was thinking of. Peter then said, "I miss being home already." Moka scooted closer to him, and placed a hand on his, which was lying on his thigh. "Me too, Peter." She said softly. "Me too…"

"I miss Kokoa, I miss Akua, mommy, daddy…I even miss Kahlua." He listed. Moka nodded. "I know, chump. I know…but this is our new home now. For our safety, we have to stay here with mister Tenmai." Moka said. Peter nodded. "I know, but still, it won't be the same." He said.

Moka smiled, and hugged him, placing his head on her chest. "Don't worry, little brother. I'll help keep you safe." She cooed as she caressed his back. Peter looked up and gave a saddened look. "So will I…" he said silently. Moka of course, heard him thanks to her super hearing, but she smiled, and held closely to him tightly.

* * *

The two children miss the rest of their family very much, and back at the Shuzen household, the same can be said for most of them.

Inside a room, Kokoa was sitting by herself, tears streaming down from her face. She missed having Peter by her side. She looked at a nearby picture showing her 6 year old self making goofy faces, while stretching Peter's cheeks as they looked at the camera. She smiled as she wiped away the tear. Oh, she loved to baby him so much.

Before Peter, Kokoa was always the youngest one in the Shuzen family, always being babied by the older sisters – with the exception of Moka – and she was tired of it. She loved her sisters dearly, but she did NOT need to be reminded of her age. Then, Peter came along, and everything changed in her life.

Kokoa loved having Peter in her life. She would mess around, playing pranks on him, and they would in turn, play pranks on others, much to Moka's charging. She even smiled at the memory of one time, in which she and Peter painted Moka's favorite dress in pink instead of black, like usual. While Moka would be furious with them, resulting with a cheek-pinched Peter, and a brusied Koka, she later on admitted to liking the pink in her dress.

Anyways, Kokoa was wiping away a tear when Ko flew right beside her. "Miss Kokoa?" he asked, wanting to know if his mistress is alright. Kokoa looked at him, and smiled. "Hey there, Ko-buddy." She cooed as she cupped him in her hands. "I just came to see if you're okay." He replied.

"Aww, thanks, Ko-buddy." She said as she nuzzled her face against him, making Ko smile back at his mistress. Then, she pulled back, looking at the bed once more. "I always try to beat Moka every time we fight…but she always wins…" she began. Ko looked at her, tilting his head – which was his entire body – in confusion, before he widened his eyes as an aura began to emit from her. "I wanted to prove that even I can beat a vampire like her…but not only did I not get to…she just left me without a final fight!" she stated. Ko shook in fear as Kokoa stood up.

"I won't stand for this! I'm sick of being the weak on in the family! Even Peter can beat me without a problem!" Kokoa declared, before she grabbed Ko. "ACK! Miss Kokoa!" Ko tried to speak out, but her grip was too strong. "From this moment onwards, Moka Akashiya; you are MINE!" she declared, before running towards the window, and crashing through it.

However, she didn't take into account of the height of the window to the ground. She looked down for a brief moment, and upon realizing her mistake, she shouted as she fell down to the ground in comedic fashion.

 _ **Poooof!**_

A puff of dirt shaped like a mushroom rose up from the ground. "Ow…" called Kokoa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kahlua was in her room, sitting by her mirror, crying in her hands. This, according to her, is the worst day of her life. During the 4 years Peter's been here, they've never really gotten a chance to get along, with the exception of occasional talks. Today was a special day for her; because it was the first time they've literally got to talk to one another, and got close to one another.

She could relate to the boy as well; both don't have important, loving figures in their early lives – Peter lost his father, and Kahlua, despite helping Gyokuoro, never really felt and love from her. She was proud of her daughter, sure, but it was not out of genuine love like Kahlua wanted –, both of them are shy and never really got along with their respective siblings – Peter's siblings picking on him and Kahlua's sisters fearing her – and overall, both of them are lonely individuals before that day.

Of course, thanks to her mother, and the monster in the basement, that moment never lasted. Kahlua just clenched her teeth in sadness, holding her hands to her face. "I can't…I…" she began, her voice nothing but a weak whimper.

She then felt something growing within her, and her eyes widened a bit. Her Charm was coming back, and it was coming back full force. As she feels her unconsciousness fade away, and replaced with a feral mind, she quickly blurred away from the room, through the walls and into the backyard, for she didn't want to hurt anyone in the household.

Kahlua screeched in anger as her left arm morphed into 3 giant scythes and blurred over to a bunch of bushes, slicing through them, and even through some statues like a knife going through butter. Kahlua then turned towards the trees and blurred over to them, slicing them with ease.

Then, her predatory senses picked up a lifeform nearby. With her bloodlust out of control thanks to her Charm, she screeched at the animal, her jaws unhinged and exposing her deformed mouth and sharp shark-like teeth before she blurred over to it, slammed her fist onto its back, and bit down on its jugular. The bite force crushed the thing's bone like a carton of eggs in a giant trash-compactor, creating a crunching, bone-splattering sound as she drank the animal's blood.

45 seconds later, Kahlua threw her head back and screeched outwards to the sky. Then, her screech faded away into a normal scream of sorrow as her scythes morphed back into her left arm, and her deformed mouth and teeth morphed back to normal. She regained consciousness as she covered her face and blood-covered mouth with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "Peter!" she called out into the sky in mourning.

After a while, as her sobbing grew quieter, she then heard footsteps approaching casually, and then, "Well then, my daughter. Nice to see your Charm is still in effect." A cold, callous voice said from her left. Kahlua widened her eyes, and turned to the left, to see Gyokuro looking down at her with a smile.

"M-Mother? W-What are you doing here?" asked Kahlua, her eyes widened in fear, voice trembling a bit. Gyokuro just gave a small chuckle and approached her. "I just came here to check on you." She explained as she looked down on her. Kahlua was intimidated; her mother has such a commanding presence. Gyokuro then smiled,

"I also want to tell you that tonight, we'll be leaving the house." She confided. Kahlua widened her eyes, realizing what she meant by that. "W-What? No…no, please don't." she pleaded, shaking her head,

Gyokuro tilted her head, and gave false pout. "No? Well why not?" she asked. Kahlua stood up and back away. "You're gonna have me kill innocent people. I don't want to do that." She said, voice cracking. Gyokuro, however, was unfazed as she walked over to her. "You didn't seem like that when you killed that poor deer." She gestured to the deer that Kahlua killed moments ago; spine smashed in half, huge gash on its neck, and body pale and crumpled up.

Kahlua looked at the deer briefly, then at her mother as she continued backing away. "Please, mother…it wasn't what I wanna do." She pleaded. Gyokuro was soon right in front of her. "What YOU want…doesn't matter to me anymore." She said, as she lifted a finger, and grew a claw, before placing it on her chin. "It's that little boy, isn't it?" she asked, tauntingly.

Kahlua furrowed her brow. "He's gone, thanks to you. He's gone to a place where you'll never find him." She said, fist clenching. Gyokuro just stared at her, and then just chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, Kahlua, my darling…you have no idea how wrong you are." She said in a sultry tone. Kahlua raised a brow, before Gyokuro continued. "I've known the other 2 Dark Lords for quite some time, my dear. So, I know where they are specifically." She said with a dark smirk.

"W-What?" asked Kahlua, fear growing within her. Gyokuro chuckled some more as she leaned to her face. "So I figured we'd make a deal, Kahlua; you do everything as I say, when I say it, no matter the task in Fairy Tale, and maybe…just _maybe,_ I'll consider letting your precious Peter, and your other girls live...if only for a while longer." She threatened, her eyes now growing a darkened color, with red pupils, fangs growing once more.

Kahlua widened her eyes. "W-What?" she asked, shock growing in her body. Gyokuro smiled. "You see, after that 'incident' with Akasha, any chance I might've had with Issa went out the window after that. I blamed that brat for this…but I'm gonna let him live if you continue to work for me." she said.

Kahlua looked down, and hitched her breath, pressing her hand against her mouth; she really didn't want to continue working for her evil mother, for she wanted Peter to like her even more…but if she doesn't, her mother will kill him, and all of her siblings. She looked at Gyokuro, who smirked and tilted her head. Tears streamed down, as she made her choice.

"…I'll do it…I'll do whatever it is you want…just please, don't hurt my sister, or my little Petey…please…" she said, her voice beginning to break down into a sob. Gyokuro smirked in triumph, which is fortunate for HER, because in reality she does NOT know where Peter and Moka are. She was just bluffing to get her to do what she wants. She retracted her claw and gently caressed her daughter's cheek.

"That's my girl, Kahlua." She said as she leaned forward and kissed her in the cheeks. Kahlua flinched as she pulled back. She then looked up, and saw her smirking. "Now, get your things ready. We're leaving tonight." She said as she walked away. "And wipe your mouth clean." She called as Kahlua looked down on the ground.

Kahlua got down on all fours and began crying to herself silently at what just happened moments earlier. She couldn't believe what she just did. She just couldn't…As she wiped away the tears, she said to herself, "Please forgive me, Peter…and all my sisters…I'm only doing this because I love you all, and I don't want mother to hurt you all."

Then, she got up, and walked towards the garden, following her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the household, Akua was sitting inside a mostly empty room by herself. She had an indifferent expression on her face, but through that façade, it was also one of a broken heart. Just like with everyone else, she too was affected badly by Moka and Peter's absence.

Moka meant a lot to Akua; she loved her very much, and when I say love, I mean REALLY love; almost like a romantic kind of love, to the point of obsession. And as for Peter, she loved him because he treats Moka fine.

She sighed to herself as she remembered the reason why she loved Moka in the first place; she would not tell anyone, but it is because she reminds Akua of a special someone from her past.

Suddenly, she shook her head, not wanting the memory to overcome her guilt ridden heart even more. "No…I can't focus on that…I need to figure out how to protect Moka and Peter with my OWN hands." She said as she looked at her own hands. She sighed to herself and closed her fingers together.

Then, her eyes widened, as she suddenly remembered what she had learned before. _"The Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword."_ She thought. For those who don't know, the Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword is a technique developed by Dark Lord Touhou Fuhai, in which the user performs by flattening their hand with fingers pressed against one another, leaving no gaps in-between, and then they use the hand like a sword and slash it through the intended target.

As it is being used, it is said to allow the user to "postpone the dimension in which they exist" and allow the user to go through all matter and create the "ultimate blade". To put it simply, it allows the user to cut even through air like it wasn't even there.

Akua remembered having been taught this technique, and aside from Touhou, is the only one able to master it enough for it to be used without needing to make contact. And she remembered as to WHY she needed it…

" _Oh…that's right. I came here…to take the Shinso blood from Akasha…"_ she thought to herself. She then looked at a row of knights nearby, placed there to liven up the otherwise empty room. She then straightened herself up, and walked over to where one end. She wants to try out the technique to see if she still mastered it.

"Okay…no gaps in-between fingers, and…" she muttered to herself as she prepared herself. Then,

 _ **Whooooosh! Booom!**_

She swung her hand through the air, the sound of which created a loud whooshing and boom sound as from her hand, something sliced through the air, and tore through the knights, and even parts of the wall like a knife going through butter.

As the remains of the knights clattered to the floor, Akua smirked to herself. "Hmm. I still got it." She said to herself. As she stood up straight, she looked away at the door leading out of the room, as she began thinking.

" _Alright, now for Akasha."_ She said to herself, as she walked over to the door. But, just as she was about to touch the knob, she stopped. Akua looked at her hand, then at the floor. _"Wait…if I do this…Moka and Peter will hate me."_ she thought to herself as she imagined their reaction. She saw herself taking blood from a sliced up Akasha, with a demoralized Moka wailing in agony, and Peter charging to her in his Zilla form.

She briefly pulled her hand away, as she began to reconsider her decision. _"I…I've worked so hard to get Moka and Peter to love me…and if I do this…they'll never love me again…"_ she thought again. She especially then remembered Peter being a hybrid being a Zilla and a Shinso Vampire. _"Peter will especially try to kill me. And as strong as I am, and as weak as his kind is, with the blood within him…"_ she thought, as sweat dripped from his hand.

Then, she shook her head and sighed to herself, as she opened the door. "I'm still gonna do it…I HAVE to…" she said to herself as she prepared to walk to where Akasha is, with one more thought on her mind.

 _I hope Peter and Moka forgive me for this…_

* * *

 **AN: Hmm…something's afoot in the Shuzen household!**

 **Anyways, I've told this to one my reviewers, but I've finally got a Manga App for me to check out some of the mangas that caught my interest. And Rosario Vampire is one of them. At the time of this writing, it is Spring Break for me, and therefore, I should have plenty of time to get enough info correct. Of course, I do take liberties, and I will add original content and elements from the anime as well to…spice things up. But still,**

 **Anyways, I do hope you enjoy it, and stay tuned for next chapter, and the next one, you'll be intrigued and shocked.**


	6. Falling Apart Part 4: The Big Brawl

In Tenmei's house, things were quiet between Moka and Peter. The two of them were sitting around; bored since there was not a lot to do. Now, they were watching a bit of television, and are watching the news.

In it, the news report shows the city of Cairo, Egypt, being attacked by small kaiju called Griffons. Griffons are a chimera-type kaiju with bodies of a lion, wings of an eagle, and a mind of a human being. Right now, a swarm of them are attacking the city for unknown reasons. At the same time, The Global Defense Force's military are trying their hardest to destroy the Griffon flock, but they were being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, as according to the news, failure to eradicate the earlier Griffons resulted in larger numbers of them later on.

Moka looked at them, a bit indifferent; her mother has faith in humanity, but that doesn't necessarily mean that SHE will. She's aware of the dangers posed by humanity as a whole, and to put it nicely; she's not really a fan of them after learning about that.

Her brother, Peter on the other hand, felt immense sympathy for the people that were being attacked. He looked at the Griffon attacking the poor innocent people. "Yeesh…I hope not too many of them die." He mumbled to himself.

Moka looked at him, and gave a sigh. "Neither do I. I don't like humans, but still seeing such carnage would be unsettling." She said.

As the attack continues, the voice of a female reporter was heard saying, _"Scientists are unsure of the cause of the increase of kaiju attacks, but the presence of the legendary monster, King Ghidorah, after it attacked a village and killed a Zilla, may've contributed to the increase Why that's the case, no one knows."_

Immediately, upon hearing King Ghidorah and the dead Zilla, Peter flinched and looked down in sadness. Moka immediately tensed and looked at Peter. "Oh…so they have seen his body." He said sadly.

Moka just looked at him with sympathy, then at her feet to try and distract herself. Then, she noticed Peter's necklace. She looked at it, and began to grow curious. "Peter…" she asked softly. Peter looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

Moka leaned closer. "Um…what is this?" she asked, gently grabbing his necklace. Peter looked at his necklace, and gently enveloped his hands around it. "Please don't take it." He said. Moka shook her head. "I won't. I won't…I just want to know what it is." She explained.

Peter looked down at the necklace, and showed it to her, showing the Zilla amulet, with an angry and imposing look and scutes on its back. "W-Well…I'm not sure exactly when I was given this…but my daddy gave it to me when I learned to turn into my human form…which at the time, was a baby." He said. Moka looked at him, wanting to know more. "And…why did he give it to you?" she asked.

Peter shrugged. "I'm not sure, but sometimes, I remember daddy, and another voice…a woman, I think, telling me the importance of keeping this on me. They said, 'Son…this necklace is made to make you live longer. Something within you kept you alive, and would give you extraordinary powers, but it will kill or disfigure you if you leave the necklace on for too long.'" He explained.

Now Moka was intrigued. "Really? Wow…have you ever removed it once?" she asked. Peter shook his head. "Nope…I've never tried to once." He replied with a saddened tone. "Oh…well, for what it's worth…it's a pretty necklace." She complimented. Peter smiled at her. "Thank you, Moka. I love all my sisters dearly, but you are the best one I've ever had." He said.

Moka just smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair again. Peter just smiled once more, before he then asked, "Hey…do you have something to remember mommy by?" he asked. Moka smiled, and then replied with, "Of course, little brother. I have…" she said as she pressed her hand against her chest…only to feel nothing in there.

Moka's eyes widened a bit. "Oh no…" she said, a tone of worry in her face. Peter looked at her, concern in his face. "What is it, Moka?" he asked. Moka stood up and looked at him. "Mother's rosary. She's made it for me to show how much she loves me!" she said in a panic.

Peter then stood up. "W-Well then let's just ask Tenmei to take us back." He suggested. Moka shook her head. "We can't. He's at a nearby church. And even if we ask, he won't take us." She said. "W-Well what do we do then?" asked Peter.

Moka shook her head again. "I…I don't know. I-I…I can't be without it! It was the only thing I have left of mother, and I forgot to take it with me!" she said, her voice raising in fear. Peter looked at her in sadness; so Moka had something given to her by someone that she loved dearly. He looked at his necklace; something given to HIM by someone HE loved dearly. _"I've…I've never seen Moka like this. She's always so graceful and prideful…if a bit mean at times."_ He thought to himself as he looked at Moka, who had tears coming down as she ran her hands through her hair. _"Her rosary REALLY meant to her so much…just like my necklace."_ He thought again as he looked down at his necklace. After pondering for a bit, his saddened, pitiful face turned hardened and determined.

He walked over to Moka and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're going back." He said as he pulled her up. "What?" Moka looked at him like he was crazy. "You want that rosary because it is a gift given to you by someone you love dearly! This necklace," he grabbed it and pulled it up to show it to her. "is also something given to me by my father; in addition to keeming my true powers hidden, it is also to show his LOVE for me, no matter what kind of kaiju, or monster I am!" he declared as he pulled her away.

Moka looked stunned as he dragged her outside. "I'm not letting a good sister of mine be lonely for the rest of her life without something to remember her mother by. So," he said as he got on all fours. "Climb on."

Moka looked at him, a bit confused. "Climb on you?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm taking us there. Zillas like myself have a strong sixth sense, so we'll know exactly where we need to go, no matter how far it is." He said.

Moka briefly thought it over…then, she nodded. She wants to stay safe, but her love for her mother is far too strong to allow her to think more clearly. With a determined look, she gave a nod and walked over to him, saddling on top of him.

Not long after, Peter began to morph his body, growing 9 feet tall, 20 feet long and 3 tons in weight. His arms began to contort and change, growing more reptilian and curved backwards. His head began to shape to a more saurian look as his eyes glew red. Scutes began to sprout along his back, and his tail emerged from his back.

Zilla has finally formed.

 _ **Skreeeeeee!**_

Peter roared, which made Moka flinch a bit. Then she had to hold on as Peter began running through the woods in the back of the house, heading back to the Shuzen mansion from once they came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akasha was standing by herself in the hallway, looking outside the window overlooking the backyard. She had a saddened look on her face; her heart was still healing from having to say goodbye to her two most precious children she had ever known;

Moka Akashiya; the little girl whom she gave birth to, and had to transfer a lot of her Shinso blood within her to save her life, as she was close to dying at that time. She loved that little girl more than anything in the world, and no matter how many times they argued – which was a few times – that never stopped Akasha from loving her.

Then, there's Peter Akashiya; the young foreigner child that she brought in as his father was stalling King Ghidorah. The young boy was peculiar to her; he's a Zilla, but with a blood of unknown properties, and sometimes she even wondered if he really was a TRUE Zilla. Like Moka, she also gave him her Shinso bloodline, a fact of which she knew was very risky given what lurks down below. But despite having only met him at the time, she saw Peter as someone similar to Moka, and by extension, her step-daughters in so many ways. With that, she did her best to raise Peter the same way she did with Moka.

And boy did it pay off. Akasha ended up loving the little boy just as much as she loved her daughter, and therefore, was also saddened to see him go. But…if it's for THEIR safety…then she would send them away.

As she thought of her children, a tear began slipping down from her eyes. She wiped it away, and sighed to herself. "I hope I did the right thing…" she pleaded to herself.

"I'm glad you were able to say your goodbyes, step-mother." A voice said. Akasha didn't turn around, but she knew it was Akua. "Thank you…it was VERY difficult for me…but it had to be done." She explained.

Akua nodded as she walked up the stairs. "Yes…I loved the two of them very much." She replied. "It's strange, but whenever I'm with the two of them, specifically Moka, I get a warm feeling. You know what I'm talking about, right?" she asked.

Akasha nodded with a smile. "You were especially close to them." She reminded with a chuckle. Akua smiled and nodded as well. "Even though we have different personalities, which makes me and Moka a better match." She said.

Akua then turned towards the window. "That's why I'm grateful that you send them away, for what I'm about to do." She explained. Akasha looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Akua sighed, with a hint of sadness. "I intended to take action earlier, but whenever I think of Moka and Peter, I would hesitate. And before I knew it," she raised her hands in a shrug. "Almost 2 years have passed." She said. She then began walking towards her.

"So…I suppose you have any idea of who I REALLY am?" she asked. Akasha moved her eyes to look at her, and just stayed silent, a bit confused. Akua, sensing this, continued,

"Long ago, there was a Shinso who merged with King Ghidorah to destroy the human world." She explained. Akasha looked at her, wariness in her eyes. "I'm sure I told you this story, Akua." She said.

Akua nodded. "Yes you did. So, you must know who I am, and why I'm really here." She said, eyes turning more aggressive. Akasha stared at her, interested in what's going one. "I'm here because I am aware of the Shinso bloodline that flows within you. You, the leader of the 3 Dark Lords. I want that blood within you…"

She furrowed her eyes and she approached Akasha with malicious intent. "I want you, Akasha Bloodriver. I want your blood's powers." She said as she straightened her hands, fangs growing with a snarl.

Akasha just looked at her, before she gave a warm, motherly smile. Akua widened her eyes briefly, not expecting her to react this way. "I can see it within you, Akua…You have pain in your eyes." She said warmly.

"W-What are you talking about, Akasha?" asked Akua. Akasha smiled warmly as she approached her. "I know you very well, Akua." She said. Akua flinched. "You don't know anything about me." she growled.

"I know everything about you, Akua. You lost someone very precious to the humans from before your time here, and you're letting your feelings for him, or her override your thinking, and all you want is nothing short of mankind's extinction." She said. Akua just glared at her. Akasha just smiled again, a motherly smile even though she knows of Akua's intent.

"Don't worry, Akua. Come now, I'll take care of those feelings for you." She suggested. Akua just gave a glare, and growled…but she nodded. "Alright…but no matter what, I want that blood within you." She said as Akasha stood in the middle of the hallway.

As Akasha looked at her, Akua got her cape off, and using her insane super-speed, even for a vampire's standard, she blurred over to her like a comet, preparing to slice her into pieces. Akasha however, was quick to react and ducked out of the way, causing Akua's Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword to slice through the knights. The knights collapsed into pieces.

Akasha looked at them briefly, not expecting her to know such technique. That was the opening Akua was waiting for, and she sliced her hand through the air. Akasha couldn't avoid it in time, and the slice cut through her arm. Akua just smiled cockily at seeing her cut going through her arm. Then, she sliced through the air, hitting her stomach as well.

Akasha flinched in pain, but she still stood her ground. Akua looked at her, and taunted. "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna take care of me?" she asked. Akasha just looked at her, saying nothing. "You know the power of a Shinso Vampire, or as those in America say, 'The True Ancestor Vampire'." She began.

"They're a sublime existence just like the stars. At its full potential, their power is unmatched by any living thing on Earth, and only certain, powerful kaiju like Godzilla or Mothra could approach or even surpass them." She then stopped, getting ready to attack again. "I think it's time for you to show me, step-mother. The TRUE power of the Shinso bloodline!" she ordered.

Akasha looked at her, and smiled. Suddenly, her wounds soon began to reattach to themselves, faster than most other vampires could do. Akua was stunned, not expecting her wounds to heal at such a fast rate. "You aren't as calm as you think you are, my darling." Akasha said, STILL with her motherly tone. "Even though we may not be blood-related, as you step-mother, I can tell." She added. She then looked at her calmy. "If it's hurting you so much, we can stop." She suggested.

Akua just looked at her, in shock of what's happening. Then she shook her head and glared at her. "No." she said, preparing to attack some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Moka ran through the forest as fast as they could. Zillas can run up to speeds of 600 miles per hour, making them the fastest kaiju on the planet. And it shows, because Moka was having a hard time trying to hold on.

"Slow down, Peter! We're not in a rush!" she shouted.

 _ **Greeeeeonk!**_ _*Translated: Sorry, Moka.*_

Peter then slowed down, as they soon approached the barrier. It was invisible to the human eye, but Zilla and Moka can sense it. Moka looked at the barrier, wondering how to get inside without a vehicle. "Hmm…how do we get inside?" she asked to herself. Peter raised his head and inspected the barrier; it is large, encompassing the width of a football field and a diameter of Central Park, it would take forever to simply walk around to find an entrance. He also can't climb up the barrier without electrocuting himself, so going above is out of the question.

Then, he looked down. Thanks to his senses, he could see the barrier touching the ground. After briefly thinking, he turned to Moka.

 _ **Raaaaaaonk.**_ _*Translated: Do you think the barrier reaches underground?*_

Moka looked at him and thought about it for a moment. "Uh…I don't think so. A couple of times before you came along, we had intruders that entered the barrier by digging their way through. Why? Do you want to dig?" she asked.

Peter nodded with a purr. Moka sighed in anticipation. "Okay…but I don't want to get dirt all over my dress." She grumbled. Then, Peter grabbed Moka's arms and lifted her up. "Hey, Peter what are you doing?!" she asked.

Peter then opened his mouth, and Moka widened her eyes in shock. "Peter Akashiya, NO!" she shouted, but she was dropped into his mouth, and he slammed it shut. Peter then growled and began to use his strong arms to dig a hole through the ground.

After about 10 seconds, he made it through the underground and into the barrier. There, he could see the mansion in the distance. There was a muffling sound, and Peter widened his eyes, forgetting that he still have Moka in his mouth.

 _ **Blargh!**_

He spat out a drenched Moka. Moka shook violently at the feeling of his saliva all over her body. She slowly stood up, breathing heavily, before turning slowly to glare at Peter. Peter purred softly, before changing back into his human form. "Uh…sorry about that." He said.

Moka lets out an animalistic growl as she approached him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I really am!" Peter pleaded as Moka grew her fangs, and grabbed his shoulders. She took in a breath, and just sighed. She then glared at him. "Remind me to kill you later, Peter." She threatened. Peter nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He said sheepishly.

Moka then lets go of him and just closed her eyes as she began to take in breaths, too mad to think clearly. Peter just looked at her, smiling sheepishly.

 _ **Bang!**_

Then, there was a loud banging noise coming from the mansion. Peter and Moka turned towards it, wondering what it was about. "What was that?" asked Peter. "It sounds like someone is fighting." She said. Peter continued staring onwards. "Yeah but…it sounds more intense than usual." He said.

Moka nodded in agreement. "I don't like this…It's probably Akua and Kahlua trying to test each other's strengths again." Moka said. What she meant was; during their time there, Akua and Kahlua have developed a…friendly rivalry. While they do get along for the most part, they want to up one-another's game when it comes to competition. "We should probably check it out." Peter suggested. Moka nodded in agreement as they walked towards the door.

* * *

When they arrived, Moka and Peter saw Kahlua and Kokoa talking to one another. The former turned to see the two children running towards the mansion, and she raised a brow in confusion. "Moka, Peter?! What are you two doing here?" asked Kahlua. Kokoa turned to see who she was talking to, and her smile brightened. "Are you two gonna stay here?" she asked hopefully.

Moka shook her head. "No. We just came here to get my rosary back, when we hear a fight going on." She explained. Kokoa just sighed in disappointment while Peter said, "We thought you were fighting with Akua."

Kahlua shook her head. "I wasn't." she said. Moka and Peter looked at each other, and widened their eyes. "Oh don't tell us mother is fighting Gyokuro again?!" Moka said in horror. Kahlua and Kokoa shook their heads. "No. Gyokuro is outside right now." Kokoa said.

Peter looked at her. "Are you telling the truth?" he asked. Kokoa nodded. "Yes, Peter." She said. "W-Well then…don't tell me…" Moka said. The two other kids nodded grimly. Moka then glared at them. "Why didn't you stop them?!" she asked as she ran inwards. Peter was quick to follow, and Kahlua and Kokoa were not far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akasha and Akua were now standing off, staring at one another. Akasha's dress was torn, and most of her wounds were already healing, while Akua remained untouched. "Are you still willing to hold back?" asked Akua. Akasha just gave a smile.

"STOP!" a voice shouted in the background. The two of them turned around, and saw the other kids running towards them. Akasha and Akua were especially shocked to see Moka and Peter running towards them.

"Moka, Peter?! What are you two doing back?!" shouted Akasha. But Moka and Peter ignored her, running towards them to stop the fight. "Why are you doing this, Akua?!" shouted Peter. "You're the worst, Akua!" Moka cried out.

Akua looked at them, then down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Moka…Peter…" she said in a low voice, as her hand closed up and her fingers straightened up. "But…it has to be done." She finished, before looking at Akasha, who was looking away.

Suddenly, she unleashed her Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword and sliced through Akasha's waist. For the children, everything slowed down in an instant as Akasha's top half slid off from her body, and slumped to the ground, her lower half following suit. But the worst thing that would haunt them for the rest of their lives was Akasha's look of shock in her face…widened green eyes in shock of seeing her children here.

Moka and Peter looked at Akasha's chopped up body, lying on the ground, blood filling up on the floor. Akua looked at them with a sorrowful glare as she approached Akasha's body, taking some blood within her hand, and licking them from her fingers.

"This is who I am, everyone." Akua declared. "That thing…below the basement; it is the one who wishes to eradicate humanity. And I want to carry out that wish…"

She then tightened her fist, and gave them a glare. "For I…am that beast's granddaughter! I, Akua Shuzen, will obtain the blood, awaken Alucard, and help him do what he failed to do in the past." She declared.

Moka and Peter, as well as the other kids looked on in horror, no one saying a word for what felt like forever…Then, Kahlua and Kokoa noticed the other two children's fists clenching.

"You…YOU MONSTER!" called out Moka, as with a speed incomparable to even Akuas, launched a roundhouse kick towards Akua's chest, sending her flying to the wall, creating a large hole.

"Moka!" called Kahlua. But she wasn't in any mood to listen, as she lets out a raging scream, not like anything they've ever heard. Akua was slowly getting up, when she felt Peter's hands grasping her neck. "YOU ARE A MONSTER, AKUA!" he declared as he threw her across the hall, making her slam into another wall, creating another large crater.

The other children were in shock of what to do, and it only got worse when they all see a devilish, demonic aura emitting from the two children. Akua, after getting up, realized this and looked on in horror. _"The Shinso bloodline…these two have it. Akasha must've transferred some to Moka like she did with Peter, they're no way it's inheritable by birth."_ She thought to herself, fear beginning to grow within her body.

But the worst was still to come, from down below…

* * *

In the basement, the coffin in which Alucard's body resides began to glow a darkish purple from within.

 _ **Grrrrrr….**_

The entire room then began to shake. It was slow and subtle at first, before the purple aura grew brighter. Before long, the lid began to topple off, and a large tentacle slithered out.

* * *

Back upstairs, Moka and Peter glared at Akua, the purple aura still emitting from them. Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound, and cracks began to form across the floor. The children looked down, and grew confused.

"W-What's going on?" asked Kokoa. No one knew for sure, but before anyone could react,

 **Bang!**

A loud banging sound emitted from the basement below, and everything became shrouded in dust and debris.

* * *

Outside the mansion, the roof began caving in as tentacles began to expand outwards from the underground. The tentacles are tipped with heads of strange creatures that are similar to the Chestbursters from Alien, and whatever creature is nearby, the tentacles snatched them up and began to drain them completely of their blood, leaving them as nothing but husk shells of skin over bones. One of the mansion's maids suffered such a terrible fate, as a tentacle clamped around her neck, while several other bit down on her stomach. As much as she struggled and screamed, it was effortless as her body began to grow pale, and her skin pushed itself in like a deflated balloon.

The children were on the ground, Kahlua pulling Peter and Kokoa close to her to act as a shield. When the dust cleared, the three children slowly lifted their heads up, and they looked around; everything was in a state of anarchy, with tentacles waving upwards, and several maids and butlers, amongst other creatures being drained away by the tentacle-like creatures. Peter was mortified; so many deaths going on in several seconds. _"So this is how dangerous Alucard is."_ He thought to himself. The children looked on in horror, before,

 _ **AAAAAAHHH!**_

All of the children turned to the source of the screaming; it was MOKA! She was in the hand of Alucard, her body surrounded by smaller tentacles, her cheeks, neck and shoulders bitten by the snake-like appendages of the tentacles, draning her blood away slowly. Moka was not strong enough to break away from the bondage, so she was essentially trapped as she's drained away.

Peter, Kahlua, Kokoa and Akua stared in horror. "MOKA!" they shouted. Just as they ran towards her, several more creatures emerged from the floor. Kahlua, Kokoa and Akua got themselves ready for a fight. Kahlua removed one of her earrings, which acts as a power-sealer, and her left arm morphed into several sharp scythes. Kokoa grabbed Ko and he transformed into an axe. Akua got her dimensional swords ready.

However, Peter stayed behind, too scared to move. One of the tentacles slithered up towards him, jaw opening wide. Peter noticed it, and shrieked in horror, stepping back in fear. Thankfully, Kokoa chopped off the tentacle, rendering useless.

"Peter, get out of here! This is too dangerous!" she ordered. Peter looked at her, and shook his head. "Let me fight him! I am almost big enough to try and beat him!" he pleaded. Kahlua stood beside him. "Peter, this is serious, now! You don't stand a chance against Alucard, trust us!" she demanded, pointing away. Peter tried to protest, but they were suddenly ambushed by some of the smaller tentacles.

Peter gasped in horror and fell down as the attack caught him off guard. The sisters tried to escape. Kahlua tried to cut away the tentacles, but they regenerated almost instantly. Akua tried to get out of the grasp as one of the heads of the tentacles opened its mouth.

 _ **SLASH!**_

Suddenly, a series of slashes cut the tentacles away, freeing the sisters. Peter widened his eyes in shock, wondering who it was that freed them.

"Careful, children." A calm, motherly voice said. Peter and the others widened their eyes in recognition of the voice. "W-What? S-Step mother?!" asked Akua as they saw Akasha…fully alive and well, and her stomach almost complete in reattaching the two halves of her. She gave a wink and a smile.

"Akua, my dear child. This body is sturdy. You're gonna need a lot more than THAT if you want to kill me." she said, almost playfully as she blurred over to Akua. Akua flinched and shut her eyes, preparing to face Akasha's wrath. She remembered the fight earlier today, and did NOT want to face a wrath Shinso.

But instead of a trashing, she felt a hand gently cupping her cheek. She opened her eyes, and saw Akasha, almost right up to her face with a saddened, sympathetic look. "Akua…I'm sorry...for not being able to take better care of you earlier." Akasha said with sadness in her tone. Akua looked on in confusion.

"What?" she asked silently. Akasha smiled warmly. "When you first came into the household, I could sense a feeling of longing when the rest of my children introduced themselves. I should've recognized that and helped you back then." She said with a smile that would make anyone's heart feel warm, even in a time of crisis.

"Now, as much as I want to help you…I must take care of what's going on right now." She said as she pulled back, looking at Alucard's hand, which was still wrapping Moka. "Girls," she asked. "Yes, mother?" they asked. "Get yourselves ready. We're gonna help Moka and Peter…wait, where is he?" she asked. Kokoa pointed to Peter, who was looking at her in shock.

Akasha just gave a saddened look. "Peter, you need to flee." She said. Peter just looked at her; he knew it was pointless to fight at this point, but he tried one last time to plead. "Please, mother…" he whimpered.

"Peter, you still haven't completely mastered your vampiric nature, and Alucard is too strong for someone like you. Please listen to me. I promise, we'll get Moka back." She assured warmly. Peter looked on in sadness, and upon realizing its pointless to continue, ended up running off. Akasha just stared at him, sighing to herself before turning around to face Alucard's hand, which was twitching, and slowly beginning to rise. Akasha then removed the dress she was wearing, and was left with a blackened undershirt to help make her move more easily. "Hang in there, Moka. Mommy is coming." She said to herself as Moka silently groaned in agony.

Akasha and the girls let out their war cries and began running towards the beast. Peter just continued moving through the rubble, not wanting to get caught by the tentacles. He was upset more than anything at this point, with tears streaming down; what happened a moment ago, just confirmed his weakness.

He was coward, having immense power within him to help his family protect his sister, and he just couldn't do it. He ended up having to just run away like the Zillas are known to do by the media.

A pipe was sticking out in his direction, and he ended up tripping and falling down headfirst. But this time, he couldn't get up. He just lied there, too exhausted and upset to move. Poor Peter began to cry, tears hitting the floor. As he cried to himself, he began having flashbacks of his earlier childhood,

* * *

 _*Flaskback*_

 _Peter, in his baby Zilla form was simply standing in the background as his other 250 siblings were feasting of the fishes, dolphins and whales that were lying around, after being fished up by their father. Peter just lets out a soft squeak. Two of the other siblings just looked back and hissed at him._

 _ **HISSSSS!**_ _*Translated: Shut up, runt!*_

 _ **Raaaonk! ***_ _Translated: You're smaller than us; weaker and far more pathetic then the rest of us, and yet daddy still favors you over the rest of us! Why should we give any to you?! I wish you weren't alive!_

 _Young Peter flinched at their tone of hisses and shrieks, and hung his head down, before walking away, a single tear streaming from his eye._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Peter just clenched his teeth and shut his eyes at such a memory. The one who cursed him out was correct about him…and all the other times afterwards, constantly proved this; his bullying by other human kids of his age, Akua, Kahlua, Moka and even Kokoa beating him in fights when he's not in his Zilla form!

Then, there's that moment earlier today, when Moka grabbed him roughly and shouted back at him, " _Peter! How many times do we have to tell you; you are WEAK! You've barely managed to hit me without your Zilla form! You can't rely on it everytime! Zillas are WEAK kaiju! You'll NEVER be as strong as someone like mother, father, or even Godzilla!"_

" _You were right, Moka…I'm nothing…I should let Alucard kill me right now…"_ Peter thought sadly as he began whimpering. Nearby, one of Alucard's many tentacles approached him, and like a flower, opened its mouth, preparing to swallow him whole. But Peter noticed this, and instead, just allowed it to continue towards him, not seeing any reasoning to live anymore.

" _I'm nothing like mommy, your daddy, MY daddy…I can't even be like HIM…I always need someone to have my back…"_ he thought of some more. As he looked at the tentacle, he gave a soft smile. "Daddy…siblings…I'm happy I'm gonna be able to see you soon." He said, as he looked down…and saw his necklace. The necklace that his father gave him…the necklace that he cherished more than anything…

Then, his eyes widened in shock, suddenly remembering something in the past. _"Son,"_ he remembered his father say. _"What?"_ he heard a little boy asking him. _"Your nanny and I made this for you."_ His father's voice explained.

He then remembered a flashing image, seeing his two year old self looking at the necklace given to him by his father, and there was a lovely Japanese woman standing right beside them, before he returned back to seeing the necklace in real life.

" _You see, we gave you something while you were in your eggshell to make sure you survive. That thing however, almost went out of control upon injecting it in. I was able to stabilize it, but we sensed something within you…something that the cells gave you."_ The woman's voice says with a warm tone. Peter was now confused. "Who was that woman…and what did she mean by 'cells'" he asked to himself. As he clutched onto the necklace, he began to remember things some more.

" _What cells?"_ his past voice asked. He heard a sigh, and the woman's voice said, _"Don't worry about it. What I will tell you though, is that the cells within you, you'll be more powerful than most other Zillas…but you'll be at greater risk, and you won't live as long."_

That was all that Peter remembered before he snapped himself back to reality. He remembered the tentacle creature preparing to launch at him. Peter gasped and sidestepped out of the way just as the tentacle slammed itself against the wall. The debris on top of it collapsed, and fell on top of the creature, trapping it.

Peter looked at the tentacle creature, before he looked down at the necklace. _"I…I didn't get to learn more…but…"_ he thought as he looked down at the necklace once more. _"Not Live longer…but more power…"_ he continued to think, before he looked up at the fighting family.

Then, he looked down at the necklace once more. "If I remove this from me…daddy said I would have ultimate power…but I will not live for very long if I leave it off for too long." He said to himself.

After a series of thinking…he sighed as he came up with a decision. "I don't care; I love my family very much! If I have to die for them…then I will!" he declared to himself as he removed the necklace from his necklace.

* * *

Immediately, he felt power beginning to surge from his body. With a sigh, he placed the necklace within his pocket. He glared at them, eyes growing bright yellow, and he began running towards them.

He began to pick up speed as his arms and legs began to form into Zilla arms and legs. Kahlua landed to compose herself, and was shocked when Peter ran beside her and towards Alucard. "Peter! What are you doing?!" shouted Kahlua. The other girls stopped fighting once they were finished with the tentacles they were fighting with, and turned to see Peter, who lets out a roar of challenge.

 _ **Skreeeeeonk!**_

Akasha widened her eyes and gasped. "PETER AKASHIYA! Stop it!" she ordered. But it fell on deaf ears, before he crouched down and took a big leap towards Alucard's arm.

 **BANG!**

With a thunderous bang, Peter's body began to glow in bright yellow as he began to morph into his Zilla form once more. But this time, he began to use his power to its full potential, and the Zilla body grew bigger and bigger. As he morphed fully, his giant head opened the mouth, and it clamped onto Alucard's hand.

 _ **Crack! Crunch!**_

 _ **Graaaaaah!**_

There was a loud roar coming from down below. It was Alucard, and he was roaring in pain. But Peter didn't care. Now at a maximum 90 meters in height, he jerked his head to the side, and the arm began to be flung over his body. Soon, Akasha and the girls had to step back as something began to rise from the ground. It was Alucard's full body, and with such surprising strength, Peter flung Alucard over his shoulder.

 _ **Snap!**_

With a snap, Peter's strong bite severed Alucard's hand from his body as Alucard himself was flung over the mansion, and into the ground from the other side. The severed hand's tentacles then seized to move, and Moka was soon freed. However, she lost a lot of blood, and she almost fell down. But thanks to quick thinking, Peter caught her tiny, frail body.

Moka groaned in pain as she began to heal the wounds in her body. She then looked at Peter, and was mesmerized by the sheer size of the boy. He has only done this before ONCE, when a Giant Condor attacked them while hiking in the nearby mountains.

"P-Peter?" she asked weakly. Peter leaned forward and gently nuzzles her tender body with his giant snout. Moka flinched at first, bit relaxed and leaned into it. "Peter?! Moka?!" Akasha called from below.

The two looked down, and saw Akasha and the other sisters looking up at them with concern. Peter looked at them, secretly liking that he's taller than then.

 _ **Graaaaaaaaaahhh!**_

A loud roar emits in the distance, and they turned to see Alucard rising from the dust cloud, having already grown a new hand. Peter growled, before gently placing Moka down, and stood up as Akasha gently held her in her arms.

 _ **Skreeeeeeeooonnk!**_

He responded with a roar of his own, and Alucard growled back, accepting the challenge of the creature that dared enter his domain. Peter roared again and charged at him. "NO, PETER!" called Akasha desperately.

But Peter once more, ignored her as he charged towards Alucard, ramming into his stomach. Alucard was taken aback by the force of the blow, and he fell back down. Peter just got on top of the beast and began to bite into his face. Alucard growled as one of his larger tentacles wrapped around his throat. Peter pulled back and began to claw at them, trying to get it off. Alucard's tentacles have tiny organs similar to taste buds, so he could taste how his blood is.

Peter's blood, is ALLURING to Alucard. He wasn't sure why, but it was far better than any other creature he drained and absorbed in the past 500 years. He then began to inject smaller tentacles into Peter's body.

However, once Alucard tasted his blood, he sensed something within them…it felt dangerous and unstable. And it seemed to slowly grow more and more unstable. Alucard growled to himself as he removed the smaller tentacles.

Deducing Peter to be inedible, but still a threat, Alucard then punched Peter's head, sending him flying off of Alucard, and up 200 feet into the air. As Alucard got up, Peter slammed into the nearby forest, creating a large puff of dust after a loud boom!

 _ **Hissssss…**_

Alucard lets out a low hiss, the transparent lips covering his sharp teeth fluttered for a moment as he marched towards Peter, who was standing up, growling at Alucard.

* * *

Akasha and the children looked on in shock; they couldn't believe Peter would do something so reckless as to fight off the legendary Alucard himself. They were also confused to see Alucard rejecting a potential meal. Moka, though weak and feeble, had enough strength to lift her head a bit. "P-Peter…" she said weakly.

Akasha looked down at her, and sighed in relief. "Moka, are you alright?" she asked…rather pointlessly. Moka looked up at her. "Do I…*wheeze* look alright?" she asked, rather sarcastically. Akasha just gave a light smile before continuing to look at the scene. "What is that idiot thinking?" Kokoa asked as she clutched her bat-axe tightly, making Ko flinch a bit. "He just wants to help. That's all." Kahlua replied, trying to defend his actions.

Akua meanwhile, just looked on in guilt. She only wanted to have the Shinso blood to exterminate mankind. She NEVER wanted Alucard to awaken prematurely and attack her sisters and little brother. But at the same time…she never thought that Moka and Peter's Shinso blood would awaken him so early. "I…I…" she began, but is unable to find anything to say.

Then, they noticed something from Peter's spines, and their eyes widened.

* * *

Peter took in a deep breath, intending to let out the loudest roar he had ever let out. Consequently, he wasn't paying attention to his spines, which were beginning to glow green. And the glow was getting brighter and brighter. Then, Peter opened his mouth,

 _ **Skreeeee-BRRRRRRR!**_

As Peter closed his eyes lets out his roar, a green ray blasted from his mouth, hitting Alucard in the chest. Alucard screeched in agony as small explosions erupted from his chest where the beam made contact. Peter then opened his eyes, and his eyes widened upon seeing the beam that he breathed back, stopping the beam.

" _Wha…What was that?!"_ he thought to himself as Alucard fell to on his knees. He couldn't stop thinking about the beam coming from his mouth. _"That beam attack…just like…HIM...like Godzilla!"_ He thought again, remembering that dreadful time when the monster blasted his siblings with his atomic ray. Though Peter's atomic ray was green, and Godzilla's was a bright blue. _"Wow…is that what daddy and that woman meant by extreme power?"_ he asked again.

Peter noticed Alucard getting up with a growl. He furrowed his eyes, in preparation to attack back. _"Here we go."_ He thought some more as he prepared his atomic breath.

 _ **Graaaaaaaww!**_

Alucard roared and launched many of his tentacles. Peter responded by shooting his atomic breath out from his mouth, hitting some of the tentacles. The tentacles exploded and disintegrated from the hit, and Alucard flinched in pain, before launching some more of his tentacles. Peter did another atomic breath, and obliterated more of the tentacles. Alucard was now getting impatient, and began to march towards him with more tentacles, only for Peter to destroy them.

Akasha and the children looked on in shock; Peter, a fricking ZILLA, just unleashed an atomic breath on Alucard. No other Zilla before had this power, so this was news to them. Moka looked on, eyes widened in shock. "So…that was what the necklace was hiding." Moka said to herself.

Akasha and the other sisters looked down at her in confusion. "What?" asked Kokoa. Moka looked at them. "Peter told me the purpose of the necklace; his father, and some strange woman gave it to him hide away his powers. I didn't know it was THAT." She pointed to Peter, who was finishing up obliterating most of the tentacles, and blasting Alucard away with as much of it as possible. Akasha looked on, sensing something was not right.

"Moka, what else did Peter say about the necklace?" she asked. Moka looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. He only said that, and that was it." She said. Akasha shook her head. "That's not all…where's the necklace?" asked Akasha. "Peter still has it." She said.

Akasha then replied with, "I'm not sure if that's the only thing the necklace is used for…I can feel it; something is definitely going on inside of Peter. And it doesn't seem good, only getting worse with that breath attack." Akasha said. She was right; Akasha, and all of the children are sensing what's happening within his blood vessels.

* * *

Inside the blood cells, Peter's main blood – a mix of Zilla and Shinso – are being attacked by some strange cell, as it is beginning to grow in place of the normal cells. The DNA of the foreign cells are fusing with the main DNA.

* * *

Back outside, Peter had just finished blasting away Alucard's body, when he felt a pain in his skull. He knelt down, and clutched onto it in pain. _"Ngh! What is going on?!"_ he thought suddenly.

Alucard saw the vulnerable spot Peter is in, and hissed at seeing an opportunity. He roared and charged towards him, wrapping his large arms around him. Peter roared in shock as Alucard began squeezing him tightly.

 **Crack!**

Peter then felt his spine beginning to crack, and he roared in agony. Alucard roared in triumph, before he grabbed Peter's neck, and tossed him away…right towards the spectators.

Akasha and the girls widened their eyes at Peter being flung towards them. "Look out!" she ordered as they stepped out of the way. Peter landed at the spot they were in for a moment, landing with a mighty THUD!

Peter lied there for a moment as Alucard marched towards him, growling in anticipation of eliminating a competitor. Peter simply looked at him, not moving an inch. Akasha and the girls looked on in shock. "Peter!" called Kokoa in fear and sadness. Akasha looked at Alucard, then at Moka. With a sigh, she gulped and spoke to Moka. "Moka, listen to me," she ordered. Moka looked at her.

"Akua is gonna hold onto you for a while." She said. Moka widened her eyes in confusion as she gave her to Akua, who gladly took her. "B-But mother," protested Moka. "We'll talk later. I need to help Peter right now." Akasha argued back, before turning to Alucard, who was looking down at Peter.

Peter growled at him, but then he flinched at feeling his head, and heart hurting. _"Agh! Darnnit! Why is it hurting?! And why now?"_ Peter thought again. Alucard looked down, and raised a fist, preparing to finish him off.

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

Alucard lets out a roar of triumph as he began to launch his fist down. Suddenly,

 _ **BRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Peter unleashed his atomic breath towards Alucard's open mouth. Alucard roared in pain and shock as he was forced back as the breath began to hit his body, explosions bombarding the monster.

Akasha looked on in shock as her son tricked the monster, and is now bombarding him with his atomic breath. Pieces of him fell off, and parts of his face was destroyed by the atomic breath as Peter continued his attack.

After what seemed like forever, Peter was forced to stop, and he closed his mouth as he looked on at Alucard's body. Alucard stood there, frozen in spot, head, face, parts of his arms and legs, and most of his tentacles are destroyed thanks to Peter's atomic breath. Alucard then opened his mouth as he backed away, but instead of a roar, he lets out a soft,

 _ **Grrrrrrrauch…**_

A low whimper was all that came out, before he fell down on his back. Then,

 _ **BANG! BOOOM!**_

A series of explosions came from his body, and Akasha and the kids saw pieces of him fly off, burning away.

Alucard; the strongest non-kaiju monster, and the one who wants to destroy the world…is destroyed.

Peter soon got up, and though he was heavy in pain all over his body, he lowered his head, and lets out a loud roar of victory.

 _ **Skreeeeeeeeonk!**_

Akasha and the children looked on at Alucard's burning corpse, and most of the children cheered alongside Peter and – with Kahlua carrying Moka, as she's still too weak to move properly – ran towards Peter, congratulating him for his first victory. Akua just looked on, shock and even disappointment all over her face.

"He…Peter just destroyed Alucard…Thanks to removing that necklace…he was far stronger than most things I've ever felt." She said, getting on her knees. Her plans to get Akasha's Shinso's blood and control Alucard have now gone out the window thanks to him, and she would hope they would forgive her, especially Moka and Peter.

Akasha however, was not so sure; she knew Alucard very well, and that it may be too soon to celebrate. Before she could think more,

 _ **Raaahh!**_

Peter lets out a roar of pain as he began to morph back into his tiny, harmless human form. Peter was clutching his head with one arm, and his heart with another as he began writing in pain.

The girls looked on in shock, and ran towards him, with Kahlua gently setting down Moka. "Peter! What is going on?" asked Kahlua, worried for her baby brother. Peter looked onto her, but he just screamed in agony, too much in pain to say anything.

He then got down on all fours, as he screamed out some more. His smooth skin began to grow more ragged like a reptile, and he began to grow dorsal plates from his back. But they weren't scutes like Zilla…they looked more leaf-shaped. Peter's head also began to throb in pain as it began to contort, growing more reptilian again.

Akasha immediately got into action as she cradled Peter into her arms. "Oh my god, Peter!" she said, tears streaming down. Now, all of the girls were shouting at one another in a panic, trying to figure out what to do. Moka looked on, not sure of what to do herself. Then, she remembered the conversation with Peter earlier, _"_ _They said, 'Son…this necklace is made to make you live longer. Something within you kept you alive, and would give you extraordinary powers, but it will kill or disfigure you if you leave the necklace on for too long.'"_

Moka widened her eyes at the last part. "Live longer…" she whispered to herself. Quickly, she looked at his pockets for the necklace. With a sigh of relief, she found it, and she quickly took it away. Akasha looked at her, confused. "What are you doing, Moka?!" she asked in a panicky state. "That's Peter's necklace!" Kokoa shouted back.

"I'm saving him!" Moka said as she approached Peter, detaching the necklace so she can place it on him. Peter was now wailing in agony, tears of blood streaming down as his body began to contort some more. He saw Moka approaching her with the necklace. "Hold on, Peter!" she said as she placed the necklace on him.

There was a bright light coming from the amulet attached to the necklace, and Peter just stopped screaming as he shined as well. The fins on his back began to disappear, his skin began to grow back to normal, and so did his skull. Everyone looked on in shock, and amazement, before Peter just slumped back down, now unconscious.

Moka was panting to herself. "So…that's what he meant by 'live longer'." She said to herself. Akasha and the others looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Akasha. Moka looked at her as she caressed her brother's cheeks. "Earlier, when I asked him what that necklace was, he told me it was to seal away something within him. It gave him extraordinary powers, but it will kill him slowly if he leaves it off for too long. You sensed it too, didn't you?" she explained. Akasha nodded. "Yes I did…I sensed something attacking his blood, and it went faster the more he used that atomic breath." She replied.

The other girls looked at each other in shock. "B-But…what would kill him if the same thing would give him amazing powers." Kahlua asked. Akasha shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know." She said truthfully. Akua however, may have an idea. But, before anyone could speculate even more.

* * *

 _ **Graaaahhh!**_

A deep, sickening roar came from behind them. With fear in their eyes and their blood running cold, the girls turned to see…Alcuard! He had fully resurrected himself into a brand new body; the shape, for the most part is the same, but he has dreadlock-esque tentacles on the back sides of his head, there are a pair of mandibles in the lower jaw, and he is now much bigger than before. Where he was once 120 meters…now he's in a staggering 150 meters, just as tall as King Ghidorah!

 _ **Roooooooooooooooar!**_

Alcuard lets out another deep roar at his new targets, and sensed a familiar scent coming from the boy. It seemed like the same one that fought him a moment ago. Alcuard growled with intent to crush him in his vulnerable state, get rid of the threat that he poses, and begin to feast on any nearby creature once more. So, he stomped towards them.

"W-Wha…huh?" went Kokoa, shocked to see him walking up again. Akasha sighed to herself. "I knew it. I knew he would do this." She said as she gently let Peter down, and stood up. Moka looked at her. "W-What are you doing, mother?" asked Moka. Aksaha gave her a glance. "Alucard cannot die no matter what happens to him. So I have to seal him in once more." She explained.

Moka and the girls widened their eyes upon hearing what she said. "W-What? But mother," Moka protested. Akasha just smiled at her, and walked over towards her, leaning down towards her. "Mother, please don't go! I thought I lost you the first time, but you survived getting cut in half. Please mother." She pleaded sadly, tears once more streaming down.

Akasha just smiled, and pulled something out from her underdress; it was the rosary, attached to a black choker. She then wrapped the choker around her, putting it on for her. "I'm sorry, Moka. All of this that happened…was my fault." She said, referring to not taking care of Akua sooner. Had she done that, none of this would've happened.

"There were a lot of difficulties when I gave birth to you…you were on the verge of death the moment you were born." She explained, her mind taking her back to when Moka was just born, and she was injecting blood into Moka's cheek. "So I gave you as much blood as I could to revive you…even though I knew how dangerous it was, just like how I knew it was risky to do the same for Peter." She said as she caressed Moka's cheeks.

"But I don't regret it; because you BOTH…are my most important treasures." She finished. She then took a tear from herself, and placed it on the gem of Moka's new rosary. There was a glowing of red from the jewel, as Akasha covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

Moka looked at her rosary, and she was beginning to grow scared as it began to envelope her. "M-Mother?!" she cried. "I'm…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…" she said, before several tentacles impaled her.

Moka and the girls shouted in horror as Akasha was taken away. Alucard looked at Akasha, his focus seemingly shifting from Peter to Akasha upon tasting her blood through the tentacles. Akasha however, didn't scream in agony. She just looked on at her children, and gave a smile, before looking at Akua.

"Akua!" she called out, making Akua acknowledge her. "Promise me you'll take care of my two children!" she pleaded. Akua just stared at her, not being able to respond. As Alucard drew Akasha closer, he opened his mouth, preparing to swallow her whole. However, Akasha didn't seem scared, and just closed her eyes with a smile.

" _I love you all…don't ever forget it."_ She thought quietly as a tear came down from her eyes, before a glow began to emit from her body.

 **Chomp!**

Alucard closed his mouth on Akasha's body, swallowing her whole. The children widened their eyes in shock. Moka, who was still glowing a bright yellow aura, just screamed in horror at her mother being devoured whole. Kahlua and Kokoa were also in shock of what has happened, all too frozen to say or do anything.

Then, Alucard stop moving, and before long, he clutched his stomach in irritation. Then, a bright aura emits from within him.

Alucard tensed himself, and roared outwards as the aura grew brighter and brighter. Then, he grew smaller; his tentacles retract, and his arms began to shed, before the aura completely enveloped him.

At the same time, Moka's bright aura began to envelop her as well. It was brief, as the two were synchronizing the sealing of their powers.

* * *

At last, the auras soon dissipated, and Alucard was now back in his coffin, permantely sealed away. Moka meanwhile, was revealed to the world; now with long pink hair like her mother had. The children looked on, as Moka briefly opened her eyes, exposing beautiful green colors like Akasha. "W-Wha…what happened?" she asked weakly, before slumping forward and falling down right beside Peter.

Kahlua and Kokoa immediately went to them. "Moka! Peter!" they pleaded as they tried to get them to wake up. Akua however, just stayed behind, looking at her siblings with a small dose of remorse.

"I came here as soon as I sensed Alcuard." A thick, husky voice said, making the children jump in surprise. It was Tenmei, and he was observing the mess that had occurred from beyond. He lets out a sigh.

"Hmm…I was too late, it seems." He mumbled to himself, before he looked down to see Moka and Peter, both of them lying next to each other, unconscious from their ordeal. He hummed to himself as he leaned down and inspected them.

"What happened to these two while I was away?" he asked, in a rather amused tone. Kahlua spoke up after a period of silence. "Well…Moka was almost eaten by Alucard, and Peter removed his necklace to fight him in his full power." She explained. Tenmei looked at her, and even though Kahlua can't see it, she could feel a bit shock coming from him.

"He fought Alucard?" he asked. Kahlua and Kokoa nodded. "Yes. And when the necklace was removed, Peter can do the atomic breath like Godzilla…only it was green." Kokoa stated, rather excitedly.

Tenmei looked down at Peter, seeing the necklace. "Interesting." He said as he inspected it. "Please don't take it off!" The two sisters pleaded. Tenmei shook his head. "I'm not. I just want to see it…though may I ask why?" he replied.

Akua answered with, "Moka told us that he told her about the necklace, and that it sealed away something terrible within him. If it is removed, Peter is granted great power, like what we saw earlier, but if he left it off for too long, he will…become disfigured, to the point where Moka said, that he'll either die, or become permanently deformed." Akua explained, guilt in her voice.

Tenmei turned to Akua as she explained, before looking down at Peter's necklace. "And the thing that mutated him, went by faster the more he used the atomic breath." Akua added. Tenmei just nodded, inspecting him some more.

" _The G-Cells…"_ he thought quietly. He wondered how and why Peter got them in the first place. After looking at the necklace, he then looked at Peter himself, and sensed his vampiric nature still out and about.

"Hmm…what do you know; Akasha managed to seal Moka's vampire powers mostly, but she didn't do the same to Peter's. Oh well, I'll see what I can do with that." He muttered to himself. Then he carried the two children, holding them in separate arms. "Where's your father?" he asked.

"He left to attend to a meeting an hour ago." Kahlua confided. Tenmei nodded. "I see…okay. I just want to make sure he's alright. Anyways, I believe I should be heading back." Tenmei said as he walked away. Then his eyes glowed red, and another portal formed in front of him.

Before he stepped in, he turned to the children. "You three…must NOT speak of this to _anyone_ outside of this barrier." He instructed. Kokoa and Kahlua nodded. Akua just looked at the two children he's holding.

"Akua." Tenmei spoke. Akua snapped out of her trancve and looked at him. "OH, uh…yes, sir." She said. Tenmei just gave a smirk, and nodded. "I promise, these two will be in great hands." He assured, before he walked towards the portal before it collapsed in on itself, leaving the three children alone.

Kokoa just stared on at where Tenmei was, and just looked down. Kahlua noticed and went to approach her. "It's gonna be okay, Kokoa. Moka and Peter are in good hands." She assured, hugging her. Kokoa just sat there, motionless, before she then began to cry, tears once more streaming down. Kahlua just hugged her gently. "I…I never got to say goodbye to either of them again…" she whimpered, pressing herself against Kahlua's chest. Kahlua just held her tightly.

"Everything will be fine…they'll be safe." She cooed. Kokoa just pressed herself further in. Kahlua just looked at her; earlier she had caught Kokoa trying to leave the house to find Moka and challenge to battles once more. No matter how many times she tries to convince her otherwise, not a lot of things will stop Kokoa from getting what she wants. Now that Moka's sealed away, she may never get the opportunity ever again.

Kokoa on the other hand, was not giving up. _"No…I'm not giving up. I will find Moka…and beat her once and for all…only then would they probably treat me less like a baby…"_ she thought as she remained in Kahlua's embrace.

Meanwhile, Akua was just looking at the mess, more specifically at Alucard's tomb. She just gave a silent sigh. _"I can't believe it…I wanted to do this quietly…but I ended up in this mess; Akasha was eaten, Moka's powers are sealed away, and Peter almost got disfigured."_ She thought some more, as a tear streamed down. Right now, she's beginning to reconsider her actions, wondering if the extinction of mankind out of revenge is worth losing her closest family members.

Out in the distance, Gyokuro was standing on top of the ruins with a glare. She had witnessed the awakening and the subsequent fighting, and was angered that Peter could beat Alucard so easily. "That boy…" she just said to herself, hating the boy now more than ever…if that was even possible. She then began to think of plans to move Alucard to the Floating Garden, and stop Peter from ruining her plans…

* * *

 **AN: Phew! This is a long one. The longest chapter I've done YET.**

 **So anyways, HAH! I told you Peter would be more like Zilla Jr, you know; him with the green atomic breath and all.**

 **However, it seems like the G-Cells within him, in addition to give him amazing powers, would also kill him if the necklace is left off for too long! *shakes head* I feel bad for the poor boy; he lost his mother permanently this time thanks to Alucard. Thankfully, a part of her will always be within the Outer Moka, now that she has taken the place of the real Moka.**

 **Now, another set of questions;**

 **1\. What are your thoughts and beliefs as to why the kaiju attacks worldwide are increasing in severity and attack?**

 **2\. Do you think Akua's vengace against man is worth losing her new family?**

 **3: Do you think Peter should miss his previous siblings, given the flashback?**

 **4\. What would you say to Peter when he was about to give up on his life?**

 **5\. What are your thoughts on the G-Cells within him?**

 **6\. Who do think is the woman that was standing next to his father, talking to Peter?**

 **I hope you do enjoy this, and stick around for more! I think after this one, I may do a mini-chapter about Peter and Moka after the attack, and before their trip to Yokai Academy.**


	7. Mini-Chapter 1: Nightmares and Lullabies

Things were silent in the household of Tenmei's at night, ever since the battle against Alucard 3 years ago. Moka Akashiya is now 14 years old, and Peter is now 10 years old. A lot has changed since the incident;

Moka Akashiya now has pink hair and green eyes, as opposed to red eyes and long, silver hair. Her powers have been sealed by Akasha before she was devoured by Alucard by the rosary that was attached to her choker. Thanks to this, Moka's vampiric nature is mostly laid dormant, and most of her powers, super-strength, speed, and endurance and all, was cut in half. Another noticeable difference between this Moka and the other Moka was their startlingly different personalities.

The other Moka has a caring, yet cocky, arrogant and harsh attitude, thanks to her upbringing, and prefers 'blood over peace' as she would put it as. The current Moka however, is much like her mother; kind, loving, motherly and selfless; one who does not want to fight unless she has to, and one who would constantly care for others.

Peter himself, remained unchanged in terms of personality. Thanks to Tenmei, however, his vampiric abilities are sealed in a Holy Lock. The Holy Lock is a wrist bracelet with two charms on them; one to seal off his Zilla form, and the other to seal away his vampire powers, and it is located within his left wrist, and Tenmei made it pretty clear that it, just like with Moka's rosary, they cannot be removed by himself. He is also aware never to remove the necklace under any circumstances.

The two of them now lived in Tenmei's house. But, since Tenmei is running a school, he is never present for the majority of the time, so he has his maiden help take care of the children. Their memories, especially those involved with Alucard were wiped away, or altered to various degrees. Now, Moka believes she came here to live with Tenmei because she has to have her powers sealed. The same with Peter, and he believed that one time, he left the necklace off for too long, and almost suffered deformities as a result.

* * *

Anyways, Moka was sleeping in her room, snoring lightly into the night. A small smile was on her face as she snuggled up into her bed. Right next to her, is her little brother, Peter. He is also sleeping like her, but he does not have a smile on his face. In fact, he is growing a small frown as he gently tossed and turned in his bed, groaning to himself softly.

 _*In Peter's dream*_

 _Inside, Peter was sitting by himself in a small lake in the backyard of his old house. He was just looking at the fish in the pond, smiling at such an innocent sight._

" _Hello there, sweetie." A voice said from behind Peter. Peter recognized it; who else would have such a loving, angelic voice that would make anyone's heart fill with warmth and joy? He turned to see Akasha, who was looking at him with a warm smile._

" _Hello, mommy." He said with a smile as she sat down next to him. The two remained silent for a while, looking at the pond. Akasha then placed a hand on his cheek. "Peter, we need to talk." She said. Peter looked up at her, happy at first, before he frowned on seeing Akasha's look of disappointment. "Mommy, what's wrong?" he asked._

 _Akasha remained looking at him as she then asked, "Why?" Peter looked confused. "Why what?" he replied. "Why didn't you try harder to protect your family?" she clarified with a saddened look. Peter looked confused, feeling a painful twang in his heart as he heard this. "W-What? But Moka, Kahlua, Kokoa and Aqua are fine." He said. Akasha shook her head. "No. They're dead thanks to you." Now she was beginning to grow mad, and Peter flinched, not seeing his mother like this in a while. At this point, the sky began to grow dark. Peter noticed this and looked up, fear growing within his body. "Mommy, the sky." He pointed upwards, but Akasha didn't care. She was still growing mad._

" _Peter Akashiya, I'm very disappointed with you. You fled like a coward when Alucard attacked you." She scolded, her fingernails growing sharper. Peter pulled back at feeling such a sensation, before noticing the mansion right behind them; it was in ruin, with blood smeared all across the debris. What else is odd was the series of tentacles emerging from the debris, some holding shriveled up bodies. "Mommy! There's a…a" he began, but he was interrupted by a growl from Akasha._

 _Now, she stood up, furious with him. "Gyokuoro was right; you're nothing but a soft weak piece of shit whom I never should've brought home with me." she swore. Peter gasped and crawled back, very fearful at how his mother's acting; she never swore, even when she got mad, except when fighting Gyokuro. Akasha then grew her fangs out, and approached him. "Mommy, please! This isn't you." He pleaded._

 _*Back in the real world*_

* * *

Back in the real world, Moka moaned a bit upon feeling something move from the right side of her bed. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, and turned to see Peter whimpering, tears streaming downwards as he mumbled words like, "No, please…"

Moka widened her eyes; Peter must be having a bad dream. With her big sister instincts kicking in, she immediately patted Peter's shoulders and shook him a bit. "Peter, Peter please. Wake up. You're having a nightmare, sweetie." She pleaded, a look of concern in her voice. But Peter remained asleep and in his nightmare. Then, Peter jolted his head up, and began to sound like he was choking. Moka gasped and quickly held him in her arms. "Peter, please!" she pleaded once more, shaking him to try and get him to wake up.

* * *

 _*Back in Peter's dream*_

 _Peter was now being held up by Akasha by the throat. Her hand was squeezing his throat tightly. "W-Why, mommy?" he pleaded, a strained tone of sadness in his voice. Akasha didn't take notice, and just growled. "Because you bring shame and dishonor into this family. And I won't tolerate it anymore." She confided before throwing him across the backyard and into a pillar, leaving a large crater in the siding._

 _Peter fell down and slumped forward onto the ground. His throat was hurting, and his back was aching. However, just before he could get up, he felt Akasha's foot pushing him to his side, making him lay on his back, facing the blood-red sky. Then, Akasha's face moved into his view, her eyes now blood red, fangs bearing out. Peter cried as she glared at him. "I'm sorry, mommy…I…" he said, but his overstrained mind and aching body prevented him from thinking properly. Akasha then grabbed his shirt and pulled him up once more._

" _Sorry is not gonna bring back my daughters. Your birth father and siblings should be ashamed." She said. Peter just looked at her as he gripped her arm. Then, Akasha just gave…a sinister smile that is unfamiliar with her, but something similar to Gyokuro. "I would just leave you to my husband…but he's gone for now…and I AM a little hungry, so…" Peter widened his eyes, tears streaming downwards as Akasha opened her mouth, and lunged for his jugular._

 _ **Chomp! Crack!**_

 _A painful chomp, followed by a cracking of bone was heard as Akasha bit onto his neck. Peter felt the pain and tried to scream, but he couldn't; the bite force was crushing his voice box, leaving him unable to make any sounds aside from grunts and whimpers. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to push them away, but it was like trying to push away a piece of a rock from a mountain. The pain then grew worse as Akasha moved her mouth side to side as she drank his blood, the pain becoming unbearable, blood seeping downwards._

 _As Peter was being fed on, he took a look from the distance, and saw…a familiar face. It recognized it; a man in his late 40s, with small wrinkles surrounding his eyes and mouth, with white hair as well. This was his father, and he was looking in shame and disgust. Nearby are some of his Zilla siblings, growling at him in contempt as his father patted them in the head._

" _I knew it was mistake having you around, Peter. You're so weak." He all but growled at Peter. Peter widened his eyes in shock, tears now flowing down like a river as Akasha continued drinking his blood. "You're so weak. You're so weak." His father then began chanting. The siblings then chanted the same verse as well, even though Peter thought Kaiju couldn't speak._

 _Then, he heard laughing from behind his father, and saw Gyokuro walking from behind him, finger playfully caressing his chest as she chanted the same verse as well. Peter couldn't believe this;_ _ **"This has to be a dream. I have to wake up."**_ _He thought to himself hopefully. But no matter how hard he tried, he felt like he was already awake, and this terrified him._

 _ **Grrrrr…**_

 _There was another growl coming from behind the chanting group, and Peter widened his eyes. Memories came flooding back like a tidal wave as he remembered the massacre at the village all of those years ago._

 _Then, through the darkness, a shape began to appear. There were wings on both sides of the thing, and from the front; 3, long serpent like silhouettes rising upwards as it drew closer. Peter tried to move away, but was reminded by a more painful bite from Akasha as she continued moving her head to give him more pain as she drank his blood. Peter then saw the coloring of the beast; it was golden in coloring, and has scales covering most of its body._

 _Then, the creature came into view finally, looking down at him with malicious intent._

 _The Destroyer of Worlds himself; King Ghidorah has finally showed himself._

 _Peter wanted to gasp if it weren't for Akasha still feeding. Then, "_ _ **You're so weak! You're so weak!**_ _" came from below. He looked and saw Gyokuro, his father and siblings still shouting at him, but their skin…oh god, their skin. It was rotting away like a decaying body. Even necrotic liquid came spilled from his father's mouth as he continued shouting._

" _ **You're so weak. You're so weak."**_ _He then looked up, and saw King Ghidorah…literally speaking the same verse. He looked on, eyes widened in horror._

 _Suddenly, all 3 of King Ghidorah's mouths began to glow yellow, as sparks emits from their sides. Peter realized what this meant and tried his hardest to move away. Akasha just gripped his shoulder tightly, almost crushing them like a watermelon being smashed by a hammer._

" _P-Please…" he managed to croak out as King Ghiodrah's mouths grew brighter, sparks intensifying. Finally, Peter's movements began to slow as he felt light-headed, arms flopping down._

 _Then, as he was about to let out one final attempted scream, King Ghidorah then unleashed his Gravity Beams at him, at full force, preparing to destroy him once and for all…_

 _*Back in the real world*_

* * *

Moka was still shaking him, fear present in her face, before Peter just jumped out from her arms, screaming in terror. Moka flinched back a bit, before regaining her composure upon seeing Peter on the floor, screaming his head off, tears violently coming down. "Peter! Peter, it's okay." she said as she ran over to him. Immediately, Peter looked up at her, and upon seeing the pink hair, he thought it was Akasha trying to kill him, and he pulled back.

"No! No, please mommy! Please don't kill me!" he pleaded as he tried to run. Moka briefly stopped running, confused as to what he meant by 'mommy'. Then she remembered her mother, and thought if she was in the nightmare, killing him in some way. "Peter, please settle down. It's only a nightmare. Mommy would never hurt you." She said as she approached him. But Peter still refused to listen, mind still out of control. "Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I am too weak! Please don't kill me!" he shouted.

Moka was feeling hurt; the little boy STILL felt like he can't do anything. And this nightmare he had was probably about that. She then grabbed him firmly but gently as she tried to talk some sense into him. "Peter! Peter, stop screaming! The nightmare is over!" she pleaded.

But Peter still didn't stop. So without any other options, Moka raised her hands up and gave him a hard,

 _SLAP!_

The slap resonated throughout the room. Peter finally stopped screaming, and now he just froze on the spot, eyes widened as his brain finally began to process what happened. Slowly, he turned to see Moka, eyes fixed onto his in worry, her hand raised upwards.

"M-Mo…Moka?" he whimpered out, slowly recognizing her. Moka slowly nodded as she cupped his other cheek. "Peter, it's okay. It's just a bad dream." She said. Peter remained there, panting for a while, before his face grew saddened. Then, he hugged her, crying, not wanting to be away from her. Moka did not hesitate to hug him back. "Shh…its' okay. It's all over now." She cooed softly.

Peter remained close to her, still sobbing. Moka and Peter remained hugging for a long time, before, "I…I'm so sorry, Moka." He said. Moka looked down, and saw Peter's saddened face; tear marks running down his cheeks, eyes bloodshot. "Sorry? For what?" she asked softly.

"For…For everything!" he replied. "I held you and everybody back so much! I can't properly defend myself from any bad people or monsters, I can't fight off Akua or Kahlua properly, I can't even…." He wanted to say more, but he was too choked up.

Moka just held onto him tighter. "No, Peter. Please don't say those things." She said. Peter just shook his head. "No, it's true. The other Moka was right…I'm nothing without my Zilla form." He whimpered. "That's not true, Peter. You are powerful without the necklace on." Moka said, hoping to encourage him.

Peter then looked at her once more. "If I leave the necklace off, I'll either DIE, or become permanently deformed! I'm strong without it, yes. But at what cost?" he asked rhetorically. Moka just looked at him, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Peter, you don't have to be strong to get me to like you. Besides, I'M the one who's supposed to be protecting you." She said with a soft smile. Peter just looked at her, and just laid his head back down on her chest, crying still. Moka then picked him up, and carried him to the bed.

"Peter, let's get back to bed." She said. Peter however, gasped and shook his head. "No, please Moka. I'm…I'm scared…" he said, nuzzling closely to her in fear. Moka looked at him, and sighed in sadness. "Well, we can't stay up forever; we have a busy day tomorrow." She explained. But Peter stubbornly refused, shaking his head. Moka shook her own head, and thought of what to do to make him fall asleep.

Then, an idea came into her mind. "Do you…want to tell me what the nightmare was about, and we'll sort it out?" she asked. Peter looked at her, and though hesitant, nodded. "O-Okay…"

He explained everything that happened; about him and Akasha talking, about something named Alucard killing her and the other siblings – keep in mind that Moka and Peter had their memories sealed away so that anything to do with Alucard is wiped away clean from their mind – and how Akasha was biting him, about seeing his birth father and sibling taunting him, and lastly, about King Ghidorah preparing to blast him away. Moka listened, and silently gasped to herself; yep. This was a bad one indeed…actually, that was even worse than she thought.

"Wow…I'm so sorry, baby." She said, caressing her brother's hair gently. Peter sniffled, still remaining close to her. Thinking of an idea, she did eventually come up with one.

"Do you…want me to sing you a lullaby?" she cooed. Peter looked up at her, confused. "A…A lullaby?" he asked. Moka nodded with a smile. "Yes. Maybe it'll help you with your nightmare…and even help you with your self-esteem issues." She explained.

Now intrigued, Peter nodded as Moka sat down, leaning against the wall, placing Peter on her legs, caressing his cheek. She smiled as she took in a breath, and began;

 **My little prince... dry your eyes, I am here.**

 **Do not be afraid, little Peter. There is nothing to fear.**

Moka began rocking him back and forth, wiping away his tears. Peter listened, heart slowing down as he gently cupped Moka's hand, wanting to feel her some more. Moka smiled and continued,

 **Some call you weak, some say you are not so strong...**

 **But do not let the words get to you, what they call about you is wrong.**

Now Peter looked at her, and gulped a bit before taking in a breath, wiping his nose. Moka smiled some more and continued,

 **You are brave, you are kind... there is so much more to you than meets the eye.**

 **You're part of my world, and of many others too. You have lost much yes... but one fact remains true.**

Peter now looked down, nodding in agreement, remembering his father fighting with King Ghidorah, his mother and sisters waving away as the two were sent away. But he was perplexed when he heard the next part;

 **You are loved, little Peter. You're worth a lot to those who know you well.**

 **Their hearts all ring to you, this much I can tell!**

Peter looked at her, now feeling…inspired by her words. He really didn't think they would do so much for a runt like him. He was told of course, but he never really believed it…until hearing such love from Moka herself. This time…it felt different than before. Unlike with the others, probably thanks to his mind being poisoned by his thoughts at the time, he could actually feel her words getting to him. Moka continued,

 **So remember these words, and keep them in your heart...**

 **No matter the distance, even in life or death... we will not drift apart...**

 **Your parents and siblings, your mother and I... will always love you so.**

Peter smiled and closed his eyes, laying his head on her chest, wanting to listen to her heartbeat. _"I can feel it…I can finally feel it this time…I feel loved…I don't feel so let down anymore."_ He thought. At this point, his eyes began to feel heavier. Peter then yawned, and rubbed his eyes, before he began to fall asleep. Moka continued rocking him as she then kissed him in the very cheek she slapped.

 **So never fear again for you are not alone.**

 **Sleep... Sleep... Sleep... Goodnight, little Peter.**

Peter kept a wonderful smile as he remained in her arms. Moka smiled before she shifted herself, and lied back down on her bed. "Mmmm…you really do care…you do love me, Moka." Moka looked and saw a tired Peter, giving her a smile. Moka returned with a smile. "Of course, baby. We all do…" She then gave him a final hug.

"I love you, Peter. You are my EVERYTHING." She cooed softly. Peter smiled a genuine smile, before he lied his head back down. Moka smiled, keeping him there for the night as she too closed her eyes. Soon, the two siblings are now asleep, safe and sound in one another's arms.

There were no nightmares for Peter that night…

* * *

 **AN: Well well, mini-chapter out of the way! This is the first of many, of course. But so far, this is ALREADY my favorite.**

 **It seems like Peter seems to be more calm right now thanks to his sister's lullaby. Makes me miss my older sister already…**

 **Next time we meet, we'll finally join these two at Yokai Academy a year later, the beginning of a brand new adventure for these two, making new friends and enemies along the way!**

 **Credit goes to the wonderful DJ Rodriguez for the lyrics!**


	8. Into Yokai Academy

_One year later…_

In the beautiful lovely Monday morning, two people were riding on a Sociable, or Side by Side bicycle. These two are the siblings; Moka and Peter Akashiya. Where are they heading you may ask; a private school called Yokai Academy. The academy is a simple Japanese High School. However, there is also a simple difference;

Yokai Academy is a school for monsters.

Hidden in another part of the monster realm by another barrier, it is a popular school for monsters to gather and learn about the human world in order for them to survive. The headmaster of the school is none other than the Dark Lord who took them in, Tenmei Mikogami.

He's actually the one who suggested they go there in the first place. It all started the summer before after they were finished being homeschooled,

 _*Flashback*_

 _Moka was overlooking her grade for the Yokai Academy entrance exam. So far, she's got a 95/100. She passed the entrance exam almost with flying colors. Peter was also looking at his grade scores for the entrance exam. During their time in homeschooling, Tenmei and his maids noticed that Peter's scores have been pretty high, surpassing even Moka. Wanting to test his intelligence, he assigned the boy to do the entrance exam._

 _Poor Peter got a C at the Japanese Language section, but exceled at the others. Despite having only one C, he was able to pass it as well. Peter's intelligence stunned Moka and the maids, but Tenmei knew about this; Zillas are after all, highly intelligent. As Moka and Peter hugged each other in the outside, Tenmei remained looking at the papers, with a smirk on his face._

 _*Flashback ended*_

Now the two of them are cycling along the dirt path as they approached a small tunnel. Moka looked ahead the whole time, but then she looked at Peter, and saw him being a bit fearful. "Petey, what is it?" she asked tenderly. Peter gulped and looked at her.

"I'm…I'm afraid a bit." He replied. Moka pouted and asked, "Why?" Peter just looked ahead and began to explain. "Yokai is a high school. I'm afraid I'm gonna get bullied." He confided. Moka smiled and patted him gently. "Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry; the teachers there should be able to help you. And if that doesn't work, you have the director, or the chairman. And if not THAT, you have me." She assured.

Peter smiled at her, and nodded. "Okay, thanks Moka." He said. Moms smiled before they continued to bike their way across the path, admiring the beautiful trees along the way.

* * *

A little further on, they're approaching a cliff with a tunnel built in. This is actually a secret passage built in by the 3 Dark Lords hundreds of years ago. Where it any other human, they would simply bypass through like a normal tunnel. But for monsters, it's a different story.

"We're almost there, Peter." Reminded Moka. Peter nodded, preparing himself as they approached the tunnel. Then as they entered tunnel, several flying colors shot right past them. Peter flinched back as one almost hit him. "I'm never gonna get used to this." He said. Moka just chuckled.

At last, they made it through the tunnel, and reached the other side. Instead of the beautiful blue sky and colorful trees, the sky is now an ominous yellow, and all of the trees have lost their leaves and some of them seem to be leaning forward. It's as if they're all dead.

"So…this is the place, huh big sis?" Peter asked as he turned to look at her…only to see Moka grabbing her forehead. "Moka?" he asked. Moka looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's…It's my…anemia." She said. Peter widened his eyes in shock. "Oh boy. Do you uh…want to stop do I can give you some of my blood?" asked Peter.

Moka shook her head briefly, running over a small stick, which lets out a snapping sound that resonates throughout the woods. "M-Maybe, Peter." She said, conceding to his offer. However, just before any of them could stop,

 **WHOOSH!**

The two of them ended up falling down over the edge of a small ledge. Peter and Moka lost control of their bike, and they had to hold onto the steering wheel and pray that they don't fall off. Moka and Peter screamed as they did so.

Suddenly, they were flung off from a cliff by an upward incline, sending them flying 5 feet into the air. The two of them screamed in terror as the bike fell down, and slammed onto a random person front wheel first.

All three of them were sent tumbling across the ground. Peter stopped further down the line, and stopped when he hits a tombstone. He lied there for a while, before slowing getting up. He pressed his chest and took in a breath; the necklace is still there, thankfully.

As he sighed in relief, he saw something that he didn't expect; a boy of Japanese descent sitting up, groaning to himself. Moka moaned a bit as she felt his hand…on her thigh, squeezing it a bit as he tried to get up.

Peter widened his eyes in shock, thinking that this boy is a pervert, and immediately ran over to them. "Hey!" he shouted. The boy turned around just in time to see Peter's feet colliding with his face, sending him tumbling back down. Peter wasn't done, however as he soon climbed on top of him and prepared to pummel him. "What do you think you're doing to my big sister?!" he shouted.

However, just before he could punch him, Moka pulled him back. "Peter, please! I'm sure he didn't mean to!" she pleaded as she walked away. The boy then got up, and saw…a beautiful girl holding onto a little child, presumably her little brother, considering how protective he seemed. He just looked on…stunned at her beauty as Moka began talking to him to calm him down.

He wasn't paying attention to what she told Peter as she caressed his hair. _"Wow…she's gorgeous."_ The boy thought to himself. Moka then turned to look at him, and gasped upon seeing blood coming down from his nose.

"Oh my gosh, your nose is bleeding!" she said sadly as she pulled out a tissue to help wipe it off. Peter just looked on as Moka began to tend to the boy, before he noticed she stopped just as she was about to wipe them away.

She sniffed the aura of the boy's blood; it was…amazing to Moka. She never thought she would find any other blood that smells so good since her brother's. "Oh…your blood smells so good. I can't help myself…" She said in a dreamy voice. The boy looked at her in confusion. "Huh?" he asked. Moka then looked at his neck, and giggled softly at it.

"You see…I am…a vampire." She said as she leaned forward, mouth open and fangs extended.

 _ **Om.**_

Moka bit down on the boy's neck and began to suck his blood. Peter widened his eyes and ran towards her. "Moka, what are you doing? Stop it!" he ordered as he began pulling her away. Moka released her hold on him and struggled, pleading him to let go and that she'll only take a bit. _"Great, now I'M the one pulling her away from the pervert."_ He thought. "Moka, snap out of it! You can't take blood from a random stranger!" he said. Moka then snapped out of her craze for blood, and looked at them, then at the boy.

"Oh…I'm so sorry! I couldn't handle myself!" she said, almost a bit saddened. The boy looked at her like she was crazy, before looking at the bite mark on his throat. "Hey…it doesn't hurt so bad." He said to himself.

"Are you…going to Yokai as well?" Moka asked as she picked up the entrance files for her and Peter. The boy looked at her and nodded. "Uh…yeah. Yes I am." He said with a confident smile. "That's great, so is ours." She said as she gestured to herself and Peter. Peter just looked at him, still a bit untrustworthy of the boy.

"Hey," asked Moka. The boy turned to look at her. "What?" "Do…you don't hate vampires, don't you?" she asked. The boy looked at her again like she was crazy. But, not wanting to be rude – and risk a pummeling from her brother – he just shrugged and gave a shy chuckle. "Hey, I don't mind. If you wanna call yourself a vampire, then more power to you." He said as he stood up…only to get tackled down again by Moka.

"That's great. If that's the case, then maybe we can be friends!" she said as she looked down at him. "My name is Moka Akashiya. And that boy there," she looked back at Peter. "is my little brother, Peter Akashiya." She introduced.

The boy looked at them, and smiled shyly. "Oh okay…I'm uh…I'm Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you both." He introduced himself with a bow. Peter walked up to her, and nodded. "Okay…but I've got my eye on you, Tsukune." He warned. Tsukune would've laughed at how adorable he looked…if it weren't for the pummeling earlier. Still he raised his hands a bit and chuckled. "Don't worry, little guy. I'm not a pervert that'll touch your sister." He assured.

Peter still looked unsure, but he juts nodded. "Oh dear, we're nearly late! Come on, Peter!" Moka shouted in fear as she took his hand. The bike was broken so they had to run there. "See you later, Tsukune." Moka called out as they ran ahead, leaving Tsukune alone to wonder what just happened.

* * *

At last they've arrived at Yokai Academy. Peter was a bit stunned at the size of the school; tremendous and monolithic. He admittedly felt intimidated.

"Uh, Moka?" he asked. Moka looked down at him. "What is it?" she replied calmly. Peter looked at her, then at them school. "I…I don't like this place. It's so big." He said. Moka smiled and cupped his cheek. "My little Prince, don't worry." She said as she ran her thumb across her cheek. "We'll see if were in the same class. If so, we'll be together then." She explained. Peter gave a soft smile and nodded.

And so it went, the two went to the academy's Opening Ceremony for newcomers. It was rather noisy and colorful, but they had a decent time. Later in, the two of them are looking at their schedules for their classes.

Unfortunately for Peter, they weren't in the same class. Moka was in room 103, while Peter is in Room 314. Moka looked at Peter once more, and saw worry in his face. "Aww, sorry Peter." She said as she patted his cheek comfortingly. "I know…I just…" he said. Moka smiled and had him look at her.

"Don't worry, Peter. Today's the first day. We're just gonna have homeroom, and after that, we're free to explore the campus. When that happens, we'll see each other. Okay?" she explained. Peter nodded, a small smile growing. "Okay…" he said. Moka nodded. "Alright, now do you want me to take you there?" she asked. She laughed inwardly at such an immediate reaction as Peter nodded.

Soon, they've arrived at the room, and Moka opened the door. There stood a man of Japanese-African American descent. He had brunette skin, long black hair, and a small goatee. He turned around and saw the two new students, and was briefly stunned at Moka's beauty.

"O-Oh, uh…hello there, miss. A-Are you a new student here?" he asked, a bit hopeful that she was. Moka shook her head and nodded, oblivious to the man's attraction to her. "Oh, no thank you, mister. I'm just here to drop off my brother." She said as she moved aside so he could see Peter. Peter gave a smile and waved quickly. The teacher grew a bit disappointed, but he quickly shoved it aside and shook his hand.

"Greetings, young Peter." He said as he bowed down. Peter smiled. "Uh, hello." He said. Moka patted him and he turned to look at her. "Bow down, sweetie. It's a way of being polite here in Japan." She explained. Peter nodded in understanding and did a bow…only to screw it up and bow a little too low. Moka giggled.

"I'm sorry, sir. He's an American, and he was never properly taught the way of Japan." She explained. The teacher looked up and nodded. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure he'll do fine here." He replied. Peter stood back up and nodded. "Yeah…I hope so." He confirmed. Moka just giggled. At this point, all of the students within the class admired her. All of the boys were 'wooing' over her, while the girls looked on with lovely smiles, wanting to start a fan-club based on Moka.

Moka then looked down at Peter. "You ready to be by yourself?" she asked. Peter looked at her, and though reluctant, nodded. "Yes, big sister." He said. Moka smiled and hugged him once more. "Don't worry, it's just homeroom for today, and then we'll be with each other for the rest of the day, okay?" she asked. Peter nodded and just leaned into the hug. "Awwww…" went all of the students.

 _ **Ding. Dong!**_

Moka gasped and pulled away. "I'm gonna be late. Love you, Peter. See you soon!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Peter nodded as she ran off, leaving him by himself. He then looked at the students, and gulped, no doubt feeling intimidated. The teacher then got his attention,

"Hey, little guy?" he asked. Peter looked at him. "Would you mind taking a seat?" he asked. Peter nodded and walked through one row. All of the students looked on as Peter found an empty seat in the far back, which is behind a girl. He took the seat.

The teacher nodded and then walked towards the board. "Alright now, class. Now that everyone is here, I'm sure you all know where we are, but in case there are those who don't know for some reason – probably those who don't attend the Opening Ceremony (for some reason) –" the students just gave slight chuckles. "welcome to Yokai Academy. As you all know, this is a unique school, in which" Peter didn't really pay much attention. All he could really think about was being by himself and wondering if he would survive on the first day.

" _Oh, I know Moka just left, but jeez do I wanna see her again. It's just that…"_ he looked around, and saw the other students staring at the teacher. They are taller, and…even more scary looking for some. _"All of these students are…they probably won't like me…just because of my age. Chances are; I won't be able to fit in…without Moka."_ He thought to himself. Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Peter got up and walked out of the classroom and across the hallway to find Moka.

* * *

Walking across the hallway was rather…lonely and like mentioned before, a bit scary for Peter. He was able to remember where Moka's homeroom is, and began to move towards there, hoping that she would be there. However, he didn't have to look far, because he heard, "Oh, Peter!" Peter turned around and saw a happy looking Moka. He smiled at her in relief.

"Hi there, Moka." He said happily. Moka approached him and gently ruffled his hair. "See, I told you homeroom would be over soon. Now we can spend the rest of the day with each other. Along with," she then pulled in Tsukune Aono, who was having a paranoid look on his face.

"our new friend, Tsukune." She added. Peter looked at him, and slightly frowned; he wanted it to be just him and Moka. But upon seeing how happy Moka is, he decided to just let it slide. However, he slid himself between them, still not trusting Tsukune to be with her. Tsukune however, didn't seemed to be paying attention to this…or the fact that the other students are giving him glares, mostly because of the fact that he's with THEIR dream girl.

Soon, the three of them went outside and went to a vending machine. Moka got out three aluminum yen coins and inserted them into the coin slots of the vending machine. Soon, three cans slipped out to the bottom, and Moka and Tsukune reached for them…almost for their hands to touch one another.

The two of them pulled back, and Moka just giggled. "You're so silly." She said as she gently shoved him…well, 'gently' in the vampire world meant sending Tsukune flying towards a pillar, creating cracks alongside the structure. Moka gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment, while Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the man getting what was coming to him.

Thankfully, Tsukune recovered and the three of them sat next to one another in a bench. Moka sitting on the left, Tsukune on the right, and Peter in between them. The three sat in silence, until Moka noticed Tsukune looking a bit down. She lets out a small noise, and Tsukune looked at her, seeing her concerned look. He just shrugged it off, and Moka just giggled before they continued drinking…much to Peter's jealousy.

Suddenly, someone moved out from behind another pillar, smirking a perverted smirk. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked. The three looked up in confusion, but before they could react, the big boy grabbed Tsukune's collar and lifted him up. Moka and Peter looked on in shock.

"What are you doing?! Let him go!" Moka demanded in a pleading voice. The bully just continued staring at Tsukune, before replying "Tell me, what's a smoking hot chick like you doing with a pipsqueak like him?" he asked tauntingly. Moka looked at him, unsure of what to do. Then,

 _ **Woah!**_

Tsukune was thrown towards the vending machine, creating a booming sound, and crater on the machine. Moka gasped as she ran towards Tsukune, only to be grabbed at roughly in the shoulder by the bully. "Hey, come on, now. Leave that little punk and," he was interrupted when Peter launched himself against him and began to punch him…only for it to do nothing to the bully.

"Don't you DARE touch my sister! I'll kill you!" he shouted, trying to sound threatening. Moka and the bully looked at him, and laughed. "Wow! That boy's your brother?" he asked, pointing to him, before kicking Peter across the hall, making him crash against the wall near the vending machine. Moka gasped and elbowed the bully hard, making him groan in pain.

"Peter!" she shouted as she ran towards Peter, holding him close to her. The bully just laughed some more. "Come on, Moka. Why waste your time on them when you can be with me; Saizo Komiya, huh?" he suggested. Moka just looked at him as he held onto Peter close to her, giving him a glare…which isn't THAT intimidating. "Just leave us alone!" she shouted.

The bully, Saizo just laughed, and was just about to make a move towards her when,

 _ **BAM!**_

A fist collided with his cheekbone, sending Saizo flying out of the halls, through the bushes and onto the ground from outside. The impact lets up a large cloud of dirt near a palm tree. "OWWW!" called Saizo as the tree tilted sideways, before landing on top of him, creating another cloud of dirt and another, "OWWW!" from him.

Moka, Peter and Tsukune looked at the scene, eyes widened in shock and mouths dropped, before turning to look at the culprit; a Japanese man appearing to be in his mid-to-late 60s. He had a few wrinkles in his body and face, but otherwise appears to be a healthy-looking man. The man stood there silently, still having his fist clenched, before relaxing his body, and simply standing there.

There was silence for a while, before he eyes Moka, Tsukune and Peter. The three of them flinched when he made eye contact; something about him made them feel…overwhelmed. Peter especially; he could feel the monster energy coming from him…and given how familiar it felt…he did NOT like it.

"Uh…thank you, mister, uh…" Moka began, trying to break the silence. But the man simply turned towards them and began walking towards them with a glare. "Be quiet." He demanded. The tone of his voice was old and raspy, but it made them flinch at such a use of authority. Peter almost squeaked out and moved himself closer to Moka, who hugged him back. "I did that so I could just pick a fight with someone, not because I care for the students here." He explained, before walking to the doorway next to them. "And that boy…he's weak sauce." He said before entering the building, the other students backing away in fear.

The three just looked at where the man was, absolutely stunned. "I…I don't like that man." Peter said, fearful for that man. Moka and Tsukune looked down at him, and they see him, clutching onto himself. Moka did not let him go, gently caressing his hair once more. Tsukune simply looked on, wondering just what is going on with this school.

* * *

Later, the three of them were sitting on the roof-floor on top of the academy. Tsukune was standing, looking a bit depressed. Moka and Peter were not far behind. "So…are you two okay, now?" Moka asked, feeling quiet. "Yeah…I'm good." Tsukune said. Peter didn't respond verbally, just a silent nod. Moka looked at them, and gave a shy smile. "Well, don't worry about it. Even though that big ol' meanie doesn't seem to want to help us intentionally, he still helped us out in the end." Moka said, trying to lighten up the mood, and ruffling Peter's hair. Tsukune looked at him, now realizing his age. "Wait, shouldn't a kid of your age be in elementary or middle school?" he asked. Peter shrugged. "Normally, yes. But I skipped a couple grades. Plus, I was homeschooled." He explained. He then laughed, "Who would've thought a kid like myself would be in a high school?" he said. Tsukune and Moka smiled and gave a short chuckle. Then, the three of them remained silent for a while, until Moka decided to break the silence.

"So what kind of monster are you?" Tsukune tensed up a bit, and Moka realized her mistake. "Oops, sorry. I forgot it's against school rules to reveal your monster forms." She said. Tsukune sighed in relief, while Peter looked confused. "It is? Hmm, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention." He said. Moka looked at him briefly before talking to Tsukune once more. "Yeah…and as for me, I told you who I was without knowing the rules of this school." She said, with a rather guilty tone. "Yeah…but you don't look a lot like a vampire to me." Tsukune replied.

Moka knew what he was talking about, and looked down at his rosary. "Yeah…I know. But that's because I have this." Moka said, gently cupping her rosary with her hands to show him to her. Tsukune looked at it, intrigue in his eyes. "You see, this rosary here helps seal away most of my vampire nature and abilities. Without it…" she paused for a bit, looking down with slight fear in her face.

"I'll become a scary full vampire." She finally finished. Tsukune looked at her, looking for any signs of her just joking around. But all this time…she appeared very serious, even though she was lovely and cheery just a moment ago. "S-So…you're telling the truth? W-What about you, Peter?" asked Tsukune. Peter looked at him, and nodded. "Me too…though I'm not exactly a _pure_ vampire. I'm not even born a vampire." He said. He lifted his left arm, showing him his wrist bracelet with two charms.

"This little charm," he pointed to the one shaped like a cross. "seals away my vampiric nature and abilities like Moka. And this one," he pointed to a tiny Moon Crescent shaped charm. "seals away my Zilla form." He explained.

Tsukune made a short noise like he was stunned at something. Moka and Peter heard it, and looked at him with concerned. "What? Is it me being born a Zilla? Please don't laugh at me…" Peter said, a look of worry on his face as he fiddled with his thumb. Tsukune looked at him like he was crazy. "Laugh? Why would I laugh at that?" he asked, fear present in his voice. Peter looked at him, a bit unsure at first, before sighing in relief.

"Okay, that's a good thing." Peter said with relief and exasperation in his voice. Moka giggled, before looking at Tsukune, rather oblivious to the fear that is growing. "Oh Tsukune…I'm glad you're our first friend. Not only are you understanding with us being vampires, but…" she stayed silent for a moment, before she leapt onto Tsukune. "Your blood was so delicious…the perfect texture, flavor…in all honesty, it comes close to my little brother's blood." She explained in a dreamy voice and a lovely smile.

Tsukune looked at her, still unable to believe what he's hearing. His fear grew some more once he felt Moka's arms tightening her wrap around him. "I'll never forget it…" she whispered dreamily, as she moved her head closer to his neck, fangs extended and tongue licking them hungrily. Immediately, Tsukune backed away, making Moka snap out of her trance.

"Oh…I'm sorry, M-Moka. I uh…" he said with a sheepish smile as he backed away. Peter and Moka looked at him, the latter looking in concern, while the former looked in suspension. "I uh…I've gotta go!" he said before he turned around and ran away from the roof. Moka and Peter looked on in confusion and concern for the latter. "Hmm? What happened?" asked Moka, hand on her chin in concern. Peter looked at her as well, before Moka ran towards him. Peter ran after her as well.

Tsukune ran down the stairs and through the hallways. The other students looked on in confusion and some had to step out of the way. Soon, it wasn't very long before Tsukune made it to the front of the school, before stopping to catch his breath. _"I…I wasn't supposed to be here…w-where did my dad get those entrance files?"_ he thought to himself as sweat began to drip down.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out, and Tsukune paled and turned to see Moka and Peter running towards him, a look of concern. "W-Where are you going?" she asked, stopping at the gates. Tsukune looked down, finding it difficult to try and explain it to her. With a sigh, he turned away to the forest. "I'm…I'm leaving this school. I'm thinking about going to a human school." Tsukune explained.

Moka and Peter widened their eyes in confusion. "W-What? A human school?" asked Moka. Tsukune gulped a bit as he looked down, before turning around to explain himself. "L-Look, I'm sorry, guys. I really like you, Moka and Peter…well, not necessarily you, Peter. But I-I just can't stay here!" he explained.

Peter just crossed his arms while Moka shook her head in denial. "No! You can't be a human!" She pleaded as she ran over and tried to take his bag away, resulting in a brief tug'o'war. "Hey, give it back!" Tsukune ordered. Moka then stopped, but remained clutching onto the bag.

"I'm…I'm sorry. It's just that…the last time Peter and I went to a human school…they kids there were so mean." She explained, clutching onto the bag, having terrible flashbacks over the previous day.

 _*Flashback*_

 _A Young Moka was sitting by amongst the other classmates of her previous human school. She was about to ask someone for help, but the student just scoffed at her, not wanting anything to do with her. Then we see several girls whispering behind her back of how freaky she is, just because she believes in monsters. This made Moka sad. All throughout her time, a numerous students. Even her little brother Peter gets picked on, in addition to because of his age. It was miserable for her._

 _*Flashback ended*_

Moka remained looking down, tears coming down. "Peter and I were picked on just because we believed in monsters, and for him, also because of his age when they allowed him to skip a few grades…that's why were homeschooled for the later part of our school years." She explained. Then, she looked up at Tsukune with a warm smile.

"For a long time, Peter was all I had…until I met you, Tsukune. You're the first friend I've ever had…and I'm grateful for you." She said with a dreamy voice. Tsukune…didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there, not moving for a while.

"So…that's what you think I am…?" he finally asked. Moka smiled, but Peter looked at him, with a look of suspicion. Then, Tsukune looked at her with a glare. "So if I told you I'm human, would you say the same?" he asked chillingly. Moka and Peter widened their eyes as Moka stood back. Tsukune kept looking at them. "That's right. I'm a human." He declared. Now Moka and Peter widened their eyes, the former stepping back. "No…No that can't be. No human has ever stepped good onto these grounds." Moka said, voice quiet from shock.

"Yes, that's right! I'm human! I'm a human, and the only reason why I'm hre is because of some big mix-up!" He said, almost shouting at this point. Moka and Peter flinched at his tone. But Tsukune kept going. "If you don't want to be friends with me…then fine! I don't need you! I DON'T NEED SOME STUPID MONSTER AND KAIJU FOR FRIENDS!" Tsukune shouted, before recoiling back. After a brief moment of silence, Tsukune turned around, and ran off from the stunned pair.

Moka and Peter looked on, unsure of what to do. "Oh no…" Moka said, guilt filling her mind as she gently grasped her hands together. Peter looked at her, and walked over to her, wrapping both of his arms around her left arm. Moka looked at him. "S-So…what now?" asked Peter. Moka looked at him, then at the direction Tsukune was heading. Moka took in a deep breath, and gave a determined look.

"I'm going ahead to find Tsukune." Moka declared as she began to walk ahead. Peter looked at her in shock. "W-What? Why?" asked Peter, frustrated that she'd still go be friends with who he thought was a pervert. Moka looked at him. "Because he's my friend, Peter." Moka said, eyes fixed into his.

"That guy? Moka, he grouped your thighs, probably trying to touch you…I don't even want to think about where!" he said, trying to convince her to forget about him. Moka however, was not deterred. "Peter, that was a misunderstanding! He didn't mean it!" she said. Peter crossed his eyebrows. "I don't trust him…" he said.

Moka crossed her arms in frustration at the boy. "Peter…I know you and him got off to a rocky start…and I know you don't like him…but he's the first friend I've ever had in my life. And I've hurt him so badly…I've got to find him. You can stay here." She said as she patted his shoulders and ran off. Peter looked on…shock in his face. "F-Fir…First friend? I…" he looked down, wrapping his arms around himself. "I thought _I_ was your first friend…" he said, a tear coming down from his left eye.

However, he then heard hard footsteps behind him. "So I hear you're harboring a human?" a familiar raspy and old voice said from behind him. Peter froze a bit and widened his eyes, hitching his breath, before he began to turn around. Just before he could fully turn around, he felt a large hand covering his mouth. He began to panic as he tried to move the hand away, but it failed to move it even an inch. "Where are they?" the man asked, his tone intimidating to him, making Peter shed tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune made it to the spot where he was dropped off. There was the bus waiting, almost as if the bus driver is waiting for him. The bus door opened and Tsukune saw the bus driver looking at him with a toothy smirk, holding a large cigar.

"So, this place isn't working for you?" asked the driver, yellow dots shown from his eyes. Tsukune looked at him, and didn't say anything, eyes not visible to the driver. The driver chuckled. "That's understandable, boy. A place like this is not for the faint of heart like yourself. If you want to leave, come aboard." The driver offered. Tsukune sighed to himself, and prepared to climbed aboard.

Meanwhile, Moka continued running towards the direction that Tsukune went, hoping she's not too late. _"Oh no. Why did I hurt him so badly?! Oh, I hope I'm not too late."_ Moka thought to herself, continuing to speed up. However, it wasn't long before,

"So, where are you going, babe?" a familiar, yet devious voice asked. Moka stopped, and turned to her left; there was Saizo, and he had a perverted grin on his face. "Oh…" Moka went, before she clenched her fist. "Listen, I can't talk right now. I have to find my friend." She said. Saizo just laughed evilly, before his body began to morph and change. Moka widened her eyes and stepped back as Saizo began to morph into his monster form. Now, his arms have become larger and more bulkier, his body is now grey and has bone plating on his chest and arms, his ears become more pointed, and his shirt is ripped off, while his pants remained on. His tongue also grew long like a serpent.

" **I think you'll find you have plenty of time to be with me!"** Saizo taunted, now in a strange, deep voice as his tongue wrapped alongside Moka's left leg, before it flung her across the field and onto a tree. Moka screamed loudly in pain.

Further away, Tsukune was about to get on before he heard a loud scream in the distance. He looked on, wondering who it was. "No! Get away!" the voice screamed in the distance. Tsukune widened his eyes; it was Moka, and she was in trouble. He turned around, and was about to leave. "S-Sorry, mister. B-But I've gotta head back! I think someone's in trouble!" he said as he began to run away. The driver looked on, and gave a smirk. "It seems like you could be staying here after all. Hehehe…" he chuckled, as he looked on. "Well, be careful kid. This could be as serious as it gets." He added.

* * *

At the same time, Peter was struggling against the older man's hand, as he continued moving towards where Tsukune went. Peter's face was beginning to hurt badly for the man's hand was crushing his skull.

 _ **Aaaaahhh!**_

The man stopped and turned towards the direction of the scream, while Peter widened his eyes, before he began to struggle even harder. "MMM! MMMMHMHM!" Peter pleaded through his mouth as he began to hit and kick the man's arm. The man sighed to himself. "Is that your sister?" asked the man. Peter nodded with a glare. "Hmm…okay then. I'm sure that she needs help." The man growled before he turned back. Peter widened his eyes, fearing that this man will hurt her, and he began to grasp his wrist. "Well, it seems like that brat won't listen…time for him to have _another_ lesson taught to him." He growled, before he began to lean forward, letting go of the boy before his body began to glow and morph. Peter looked at him as he massaged his jaw, before he looked at the man…and his eyes widened as the shadow of the man enveloping him as his body grew taller, and fins growing from his back, a tail shadow visible. Peter widened his eyes as he hitched his breath, skin paling in fear as the monster lifted its head, and lets out a loud,

 _ **GYAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOON!**_

* * *

Back with Moka and Saizo, the two of them paused upon hearing a roar in the distance. Saizo turned, wondering what's going on. " **Hmm, I thought I heard something…oh well, whatever. It's ALL the way back there, and WE'RE here**." He said as he looked at Moka, tongue extending outwards, before he grabbed her skirt and tore it off, exposing her panties. " **I'm gonna have so much fun…just like with the others human and monster girls I've molested in the past. Hehehe…** " he said as he approached her. Moka backed away in fear; her rosary cannot be removed by herself, so without any assistance, she's defenseless.

"Stop!" a voice shouted. Just as Saizo was about to get on top of Moka, he turned around to see Tsukune, who was glaring at him. "You get away from her right now!" he shouted, closing his eyes as his voice was filled with order. Saizo looked at him, his face growing into a glare. " **You little punk! I wanted to be alone with Moka…oh well, it doesn't matter anyways.** " He said as he grew an evil smile. " **I guess I could have you for dessert.** " He said with a growl before he raised his arm to swipe him.

"Tsukune, watch out!" Moka shouted, hand raised towards Tsukune to try and stop him. But Saizo swatted Tsukune away with a single swipe, sending the human boy flying towards a tombstone, causing it to crack. Tsukune grunted and shouted in pain as he felt his back slammed against the hard concrete stone. Saizo laughed. **"Wow, you're a weakling, punk! I know you're in human form, but it's almost like I'm fighting a human being! Well, let's see how much you can take against an Orc like myself."** He taunted as he grabbed Tsukune's leg. Tsukune winced in pain as Saizo lifted him, tossed him up, and punched him across the woods, sending him crashing right at Moka. The two teens were taken aback by the force, forcing them to go through the tree right behind them, before they stumbled some more across the ground.

Moka slowly got up, and upon clutching her stomach, began to crawl towards Tsukune, tears in her eyes. "Tsukune…I'm sorry, Tsukune." She said, her voice almost trembling with sorrow. Tsukune remained unconscious for a brief while, making Moka worry that he died from the punch…and given that he's a human, that wouldn't surprise her.

However, Tsukune coughed as he regained consciousness. The boy looked at her, and gave a soft smile. "H-Hey…Moka…" Tsukune said. "I'm sorry, Tsukune! This is all my fault! I…I shouldn't have…I…" Moka tried to speak up, but she was too upset to properly finish. **"Oh, boo-hoo!"** called the Orc, Saizo. **"I'm sick and tired of all this sappy crap! I think I'm gonna finish off that boy and rape the hell out of you, Moka!"** he declared. But the two of them weren't listening. "M-Moka…" Tsukune said.

"It's my fault. I…I guess humans and monsters are too different to get along." She whimpered. "M-Moka…don't cry." Tsukune said weakly. "The thing is…I'm a vampire, who sucks the blood of humans and other animals, hurting them in the process…back in that human school. All I ever wanted was a friend, human _or_ monster." She explained with tears in her eyes.

Saizo grew tired of the moment, and marched towards them. "M-Moka…" Tsukune began, slightly lifting his head. "I…I don't care if you're a monster and I'm a human. Because," he then began to sit himself up, straining against the pain. "Because I still want to be your friend! Even if you're a vampire…" he placed a hand on her left shoulder. "I still…I still like you." He said, before his hand slumped forward…right into her rosary.

 _Click._

The rosary clicked itself off with ease. An aura began to emit from Moka. "The…The rosary," she said. Her eyes widened as the aura began to envelop her. Tsukune and Saizo had to cover their eyes as a blast of purple light completely enveloped Moka, followed by a loud,

 **Boom!**

The blast could be seen all over the dried forest. Something was moving through the forest, when it lifted its head, eyes catching onto it. The creature gritted its teeth with a growl.

 _ **Grrrrrr…**_ _*Translated: There they are…*_

The light shined for a while, before bats came flying in from the sky, which was now tinted a deep blood red coloring, as well the Moon, even though it's broad daylight. Tsukune and Saizo groaned in shock as they shielded their eyes from the light. Then, the light faded away, and Tsukune and Saizo looked at the spot where Moka once was.

Instead of her, there appeared to a silhouette of someone standing there; but it was covered by dozens of bats. Everything was quiet for a while, save for the occasional,

 _Thump…_

in the distance. "W-What's happening?" asked Saizo as he looked on. As he said that, one of the bats flew off, exposing parts of the leg. Tsukune looked on, remembering what Moka told him earlier. _"You see, this rosary here helps seal away most of my vampire nature and abilities. Without it…_ _I'll become a scary full vampire."_ Tsukune widened his eyes as he remembered. _"Wait…if that's true, then…that's her as a full vampire?"_ he thought to himself as another bat flew off from her face, revealing blood-red eyes with reptilian slits.

 _Thump..._

Suddenly, all the bats flew off from the standing figure, soon revealing the Inner, or real Moka Akashiya. She still had her long silver hair, with her blood red eyes, and her hip and bust size as slightly increase as well.

She moved her hair away from her eyes. "Hmm, so you were the one who woke me up." Inner Moka said, her voice now deeper and more mature. Saizo froze at the sheer sight of the vampire in front of him. **"What the hell? What's wrong with me?"** Saizo asked in fear to himself as Moka stretched her arms upwards. **"She's just staring at me and already I'm frozen in fear. This isn't right!"** he added as he shook his head. Moka just hopped around in place, preparing to show Saizo his place.

 _ **Thump.**_

" **Hey, pull it together man, because if you take down a** _ **vampire**_ **,"** he said to himself once more, trying to cheer him up. Inner Moka grinned, fangs showing as she stretched her arms out, before flexing her right hands to Saizo, taunting him. "Don't you want me to be your plaything? Come and get me, then." She said.

 _ **Thump.**_

Saizo grinned as he began to pull his arm back, turning it into a fist. **"You're mine, bitch!"** he shouted as he opened his hand and prepared to swipe her away. "Moka, watch out!" Tsukune called.

 _ **Booom!**_

Saizo's hand made contact with Inner Moka, causing dust to bellow up in the air. Saizo grinned to himself briefly, before he looked ahead…and saw the Inner Moka simply standing there, yawning to herself. Saizo widened his eyes in shock, before he felt pain coming from his hand. Inner Moka grinned.

"Wow! That's as strong as you are, an Orc?!" Inner Moka taunted as she flicked his hand away, making Saizo cry out in pain as his arm was flung sideways. "Hm. Okay then, _MY_ turn." Inner Moka said, her tone growing dark as she blurred towards him at bullet speed, before she lifted her leg.

With a shout, she kicked the Orc in the face, sending him flying through numerous trees and tombstones, before he collided with a larger stone, creating an explosion of dust and debris with the impact.

 **Thump.**

Now, Tsukune noticed something was not right; he had finally heard the thumping noise coming from nearby. However, Inner Moka was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear. She simply stared at the down Orc, who was in agonizing pain. **"Ngggh…."** Went Saizo, as he slowly got up, still determined to get up and make Moka his. "Well, you want some more. Hm, you've got guts, I'll give you that." Inner Moka said as she prepared a fighting stance. Tsukune however, didn't pay attention. Saizo growled as he clutched his face.

 _ **Thump!**_

Tsukune looked on as the thumping continued onwards, and now Inner Moka and Saizo finally heard the thumping noise. Saizo looked on as the nearby trees began to be pushed aside. **"W-What the hell?"** asked Saizo, fear present in his voice. Silence was all that could be heard for a while, until…

 _ **Brrrrrr!**_

A brief flash of blue lights shined briefly, before a light blue ray shot out of the trees, barely missing Inner Moka by an inch, but it struck Saizo in the chest, creating small explosions upon impact. Saizo roared in agony as he fell into the ground. Inner Moka and Tsukune watched in shock until,

 _ **Brrr!**_

Another blue ray was shot out from the trees, hitting Saizo once more, creating explosions upon hitting Saizo's sides. Saizo lets out a final scream in agony before he stopped, losing consciousness as he does so. Inner Moka and Tsukune looked at the burning body of Saizo, before,

 _ **GYAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOONN!**_

A terrifying roar emits from the trees nearby, and a large figure emerged from the trees. Inner Moka and Tsukune saw it was, and their eyes widened upon seeing who it was.

Tsukune especially paled. _"No…nononono…it's HIM…the very kaiju that…that killed tens of millions of people worldwide…the very beast that forced humanity to leave_ _ **Europe!**_ _"_ Tsukune thought to himself as the creature continued to walk outside. It is 9 feet tall, unusual to its usual 100 meter tall size, thick legs and charcoal black skin with a few scars on his body.

The king of monsters HIMSELF has arrived; Godzilla.

Godzilla looked at the burning body, growling in disinterest. Inner Moka and Tsukune were frozen in place. _"Wait a minute…how did that THING get inside the barrier? And WHY is he in the barrier?"_ Inner Moka thought to herself as she clenched her fist to prepare herself in case he decides to fight her. Sure her kind of vampires, the Shinso or True Ancestor Vampire could in, its full potential, match Godzilla's power and strength, and she has super-speed as well so she could outwit him if that's the case, plus he's not as big as he normally is, so she should have an advantage. However, she is very well aware of Godzilla's records against man and other kaiju; he fought other kaiju that are faster, bigger and stronger than him, and won. And no matter how much artillery mankind threw at him – the Dimension Tide, the GOAB (God of all bombs), and several armor piercing missiles and nuclear bombs – Godzilla would walk away unscathed, and only the mecha-units of the GDF would actually put decent damage to him.

She continued thinking about this, when she heard Tsukune's yells and Godzilla's roar. She turned and gasped upon seeing Godzilla's stubby, yet strong arms reaching out for Tsukune, grabbing him by the neck, and lifting him up like he weighed nothing. Godzilla growled at Tsukune, intense anger and vengeance in his eyes as the poor human looked at him in fear.

"Get away from him!" Inner Moka shouted, making Godzilla turn his head towards her. Both highly powerful monsters glared at one another, one set of eyes were blood-red and reptillian, the other golden colored and more like a human, but both of their thoughts are the exact same…

" _I'll kill you…"_

* * *

 **AN: And…done! I'm leaving this in a cliffhanger because I HATE you all! Just kidding, just kidding; I love you all who read, reviewed, fave'd and followed this story.**

 **Now a bit of tid-bit; after a long time of thought, mind-changing and consideration; the incarnation of Godzilla I've decided to use…is a tie between Heisei and Legendary. I love both very much, and it was difficult to choice which one for this story. So, I decided to make a compromise; use both as different characters! The Heisei is the main one, while Legendary…I won't say.**

 **So now that's out of the way…yeah, Moka and Peter finally made to Yokai. And they've already got trouble in the form of a human who accidently stumbled in, a rapist orc – who's probably dead by this point – and the ruthless king of monsters himself. Peter is going to have quite a time here with two of the three aforementioned problems…poor little fella.**

 **Now for questions, because why not;**

 **Q1: How would you try to settle the situation with Moka, Peter and Tsukune in the beginning?**

 **Q2: Can you blame Peter for feeling afraid of being in a high school?**

 **Q3: What would you do to Saizo if you're with the main three?**

 **Q4: Can you blame Tsukune for feeling offended after Moka told him her feelings about humans?**

 **Q5: What would you say to Peter after Moka left to find Tsukune?**

 **Q6: Would you try and fight Saizo when he's about to molest Outer Moka before Tsukune arrived? If so, how?**

 **Q7: Thoughts on Inner Moka's awakening and giving Saizo a good kicking?**

 **Q8: What would your thoughts on meeting Godzilla for the first time in person (realistically, without your fanboyism overclouding your answer)**

 **And that's all for now; hope you enjoy and do let me know what you think about this…without flames and threats of course.**


	9. First Fight In School

_13 year old Moka was sitting by herself in Tenmei's library, reading some kind of large book she found while she was exploring the place. Nearby, 9 year old Peter poked his head out from behind her left shoulder, a cheeky smile on his face. He lifted his left hand, which was holding a live cockroach. Taking a deep breath, he released the cockroach in her left shoulder. Seemingly indifferent to this, Moka sighed in frustration and flicked it away, the tiny cockroach letting out a slight 'eep'. Peter rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration._

" _Oh come on, Moka. You're no fun." He whined. "Peter, do you honestly think I would leave myself vulnerable to a trouble maker like yourself?" Moka asked, looking at him with a stern look. Peter sighed and shook his head and stomped his foot in frustration. Moka then turned around and returned to looking at the book. "Hey, what are you reading?" asked Peter. "The book of Kaiju Language." She explained. Peter raised a brow. "They have a language?" he asked, pulling a chair beside her, before sitting down next to her in intrigue. Moka nodded. "Yep. You speak it when you're in your Zilla form." She explained, looking at him again, this time with a small smile. "Oh…wait, why are you learning it? You can understand me, right?" asked Peter._

 _Moka gave a tiny sigh as she explained. "Yes, but that's because of the vampire blood within you. This is for Mister Tenmei to help understand what kaiju are saying WITHOUT the blood." She explained. "Oh…" Peter said as he looked at her. "Yes, now can you please leave me alone for now? I promise, I'll play with you when I'm done." She pleaded. Peter pouted and nodded. "Okay…" he said sadly as he walked off. Moka turned her attention back to the book, continuing to learn the simple-sounding, yet incredibly complex language._

* * *

Back in the present, Inner Moka remembered having studied the Kaiju Language thanks to her outer self. The Kaiju Language may sound simple, with snorts, grunts, growls and roars, it is actually VERY complex. (Think of like the Pokémon saying their names over and over as a comparison.) A simple "Grrr" in Kaiju can have multiple meanings behind it. That's why in the monster community, it is considered lost because non-kaiju monsters have no need to learn such unnecessarily complex language.

Not wanting to risk injury against fighting a kaiju, especially one that is considered a powerful, God-like being, she tries to use it to good use. "Listen, under normal circumstances, I would try and kick your ass to kingdom come. But since you're holding a human, and because of your fearsome reputation, I'm only gonna ask you this _once;_ Let. Him. Go!" she demanded, authority present in her voice.

Godzilla growled in irritation, teeth baring outwards; how dare this insolent fool try and talk to him like that?! Does she know who he is? With a growl, Godzilla tightened his grip on Tsukune's neck, making him choke at the grip.

 _ **Grrrrrrrr**_ _*Translated: What makes you think I'm gonna yield to a human-looking bug like you?*_

Inner Moka widened her eyes, and growled herself. "You dare compare me to some lowly scum?" she demanded, fangs bearing outwards as well. If Godzilla has any shock or surprise within him when Inner Moka understood him, he didn't show it. Instead, he just released one hand from Tsukune, and clenched his free fist.

 _ **Rrrrrraon**_ _*Translated: Exactly. So why are you willing to risk your life for HIM?*_

He gestured to Tsukune, who was still struggling. Inner Moka looked at them, and thought for a moment, before sighing to herself. She wouldn't admit it, but he DOES have a point, with her protecting Tsukune, a creature she thought was comparable to a livestock, who only exists to provide her kind as food supply. "You DO have a point; but if I don't do so, my other half would cry, and I won't have any blood to drink from." She said. Godzilla just glared at her, not really buying it.

 _ **Gyaaaoon, Rrrrr**_ _*Translated: There are billions of humans on Earth…I'm sure you'll find another one.*_

Inner Moka just sighed to herself. This is clearly getting nowhere, so she then stood in a straighten pose. "Listen, I don't have time for this. If you don't let him go, I'll kick your ass." Inner Moka said, growling like a feral animal. Godzilla tilted his head in interest as he dropped Tsukune. _"So she's willing to fight me? Over a pathetic human? Hm, she's got guts, I'll give her that."_ He thought as he bared his teeth, posed in a fighting stance.

 _ **Gyaaaaaon**_ _*Translated: Alright then. Show me what you've got; I've been itchin' for a fight.*_

Inner Moka smirked to herself as Godzilla lets out a roar, starting the fight off. Then Godzilla prepared his Atomic Breath.

 _ **Brrrrrr!**_

The ray shot out of his mouth, right towards where Inner Moka is. She just smirked as the breath collided with the spot she's in. It created several small explosions in the process. Tsukune looked on in shock, and for some reason felt a slight twang in his heart. However, he didn't dwell in this for long, before seeing Godzilla turning to look at him, a look of anger in eyes.

Suddenly, Godzilla felt a powerful kick from beneath his chin, and he was flung backwards, before landing on his back with a

 _ **Thump.**_

He moved his head upwards, and saw Inner Moka getting on her feet, after having performed a headstand kick. She just gave a smug. "Too fast for you?" she asked. Godzilla growled as he soon got up.

"Woah." Tsukune said, eyes widened in shock at seeing a vampire's strength against the King of Monsters himself. Granted, he's almost human sized, but still. Inner Moka glanced back at him and smiled. "You'd be surprised of how strong my kind of vampires are. No normal vampire would have the strength to do this." She said as Godzilla roared at them.

 _ **Gyaaaaaon!**_

Inner Moka quickly ran towards him and rammed her body against his, while moving his mouth upwards to prevent him from shooting any more of Atomic Breath. Godzilla felt the ribs inside of him crack at the force, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Once he recovered, he began shoving her back as well. Godzilla prefers to fight his opponents from a distance with either his atomic breath, or throwing something at them. However, he's no slouch when it comes to physical combat.

Inner Moka stomped on his right foot, cracking the bone within. Godzilla replied with an uppercut to her ribs, making her eyes widen as she was flown upwards 50 feet into the air. Tsukune flinched upon hearing the bones snapping as he hit her. Inner Moka soon came crashing back down near Saizo's burning body. A cloud of dust billowed upwards, before it soon cleared. Inner Moka clenched her chest, the bones in her healing rapidly thanks to her kind's unnatural healing. She glared at Godzilla, who was preparing to unleash another Atomic Breath towards her.

Inner Moka sidestepped behind a nearby tree as Godzilla's Atomic Breath flew right past her and over the burning body. Then, she heard Godzilla roar in frustration. Inner Moka began to think of a plan, as she prepared for a sneak attack.

 _ **Brrrrrrr!**_

Godzilla's atomic breath collided with the tree, and Inner Moka was able to vanish instantaneously as the tree exploded. Godzilla growled to himself, and roared in supposed victory, arms waving around. That was the moment Inner Moka was waiting form.

 _ **Bam!**_

Inner Moka placed a powerful and well-placed side roundhouse kick to his armpits. That spot is weaker and more sensitive than the rest of his body. And it shows, because Godzilla roared in pain as he was flung across the battlefield, before slamming into a nearby tombstone. Inner Moka looked on as she bared her fangs out in a smirk. "You think you had enough?" Inner Moka taunted some more.

Godzilla soon rose from the tombstone, and glared at her. He growled and began to approach her. Inner Moka growled as well with a feral sound to it. Tsukune backed away, not wanting to get between two powerful creatures.

Godzilla then began to have his spines glowing, but this time sparks began to appear amongst them, and steam began to come from his mouth. Inner Moka and Tsukune looked at him. Godzilla looked very mad; he had underestimated Inner Moka's capabilities, and is now preparing to go all out on her.

Tsukune looked at Inner Moka, who was preparing to fight some more. He grabbed her arm. "Moka, please don't do this! Let's just get out of here!" he pleaded. Inner Moka glared at Tsukune, not liking to be touched by a human like him. "Don't touch me, human." She demanded. But Tsukune is not deterred in the slightest. Then they heard Godzilla's growls.

 _ **Grrrrraaaon**_ _*Translated: Time to finish this!*_

Godzilla then launched a Blue Spiral Ray, the blue ray not only more intense in power thanks to his anger, but also having spirals alongside it, as it launched directly towards Inner Moka. Inner Moka grabbed Tsukune, and prepared to blurr away with her vampiric speed when suddenly,

 _ **Crash!**_

A lightning bolt crashed down when the bean was about to collide with Inner Moka, and something blocked the Blue Spiral Ray from hitting them. Inner Moka was taken aback by the sudden appearance, so much so that it made her stumble, preventing her from blurring away. In the process, she accidently fell onto Tsukune, making him grunt in pain.

Godzilla looked in confusion as the light that came from the bolt soon dissipated, revealing an old man with white robes and Christian crucifix hanging from his neck and wrists. It's Tenmei Mikogami, and he's carrying a familiar boy in his left arm, while raising his right arm towards Godzilla. He looked at Godzilla, and then back at the two fallen teenagers with a haunting smirk.

"Well now, I believe that's enough fighting, children." He instructed calmly. Inner Moka looked at Tenmei, shocked that he would be here with…

Inner Moka widened her eyes in shock at Peter's face; it was pale, far paler than she'd ever seen him. His body looked tense with fright, eyes widened in horror, staring at nothing, and he was clutching onto Tenmei like his life depended on it. Inner Moka felt her heart skip a beat; this was her little brother, and seeing him like this is awful. "Mister Tenmei." She said as she quickly got up and approached him. Tenmei looked at her, still with that smirk, almost as if unfazed when the rosary was removed.

"Hmm, it seems like your rosary was removed, Moka." He said. Peter moved his eyes towards Tenmei, then at Inner Moka, before his eyes widened in…what seemed like relief? Inner Moka was not sure; he looked far too scared to say for sure. "Peter?" she asked. Not giving any verbal response, he immediately got off Tenmei and hugged her tightly.

"M-Moka…" he whimpered out, happy that he saw the REAL her after so many years. Inner Moka quickly responded with another hug. "Hey…it's been a while, little guy." She whispered comfortingly into his hair. Peter just smiled as he lets out a slight whimpering cough.

 _ **Gyaaaaooon.**_

Peter hitched his breath and squealed as he heard Godzilla's roar, and he ran behind Moka, still clutching onto her. Inner Moka quickly got into another fighting stance as Godzilla stomped towards her. Tenmei however, was not fazed.

"My king, I would like to understand why you changed from your human form and went to attack these two students?" he asked calmly. Godzilla looked at Tenmei, and gave several growls. Tsukune looked at them as he approached Moka and Peter. "What's going on?" he whispered to them. Inner Moka looked at him, still in her defensive pose. "That's the Director of this school, and the one that raised me and Peter for the last 4 years. Apparently, he had some deal going with Godzilla." She explained. Tsukune then looked at Peter, who was shivering in the sight of the King of the Monsters. He looked on in sympathy. _"What's wrong with Peter? Did something…happen to him with Godzilla?"_ he thought. Inner Moka could tell what Tsukune was thinking, but didn't say anything as Tenmei nodded at Godzilla.

"So, you say you were after them because you believe they were harboring a human?" he asked. Godzilla nodded. Tenmei then turned to Tsukune, who visibly paled. "And you say HE'S the human?" asked Tenmei, pointing to him. Godzilla nodded, and Tsukune felt like his heart stopped. Tenmei looked at him, and simply stood there. No one said a word for what felt like forever.

Then, Tenmei simply chuckled to himself. Everyone, even Godzilla and Inner Moka were dumbfounded. Tenmei shook his head, before sighing to himself. "Well then, I suppose I've got some explaining to do." He said. Tsukune and Peter looked confused, but Inner Moka simply narrowed her eyes. "Mister Tenmei, what's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Tenmei looked at her, still with the smirk. "I'll explain, but first we should get to my office. Last thing I need is someone to overhear this conversation." He suggested, before turning to Godzilla. "And please change back to your human form, Katashi." Tenmei said to him. Godzilla visibly flinched at that name, before he growled in compliance; soon his body soon began to grow shorter and more human. His clothes soon began to rematerialize from his scaly body. Now, Godzilla is now back to his human form. The other three looked in confusion.

"'Katashi'? What kind of name is that?" asked Inner Moka. "It's to help hide my identity, according to this man." Godzilla, or as he's now known in human form as Katashi, explained to them. Tenmei then nodded. "Alright, I think we've been here long enough. Now let's get back to my office." He butted in, walking ahead. Katashi and the three kids followed not long after. Peter looked at Katashi, and cowered himself closer to Inner Moka. Inner Moka looked at him, and patted his back. "It's gonna be okay, Peter." She cooed softly, glaring at Katashi. Katashi didn't hear anything.

* * *

Soon, they've arrived at the office. It was dark, save for a few candle lights, which showed the neatly cleaned up room. Katashi, Inner Moka, Tsukune, and Peter were all sitting in the desk, facing Tenmei, who was explaining to them what he was planning.

"Alright; well, the reason why there's a human here, was because of my project." Tenmei began. The others raised their brow. "A project?" asked Inner Moka. "What do you need a human for?" asked Katashi.

Tenmei made himself a bit more comfortable in the chair, before he gently clasped his hands together. "You see, I've been experimenting ways non-kaiju monsters and humans can coexist." He began. The others looked on, interest subtly growing. "I'm trying to have the students learn that not all humans are vicious savages by bringing in an unknowing human to this school." He explained. Everyone else raised a brow.

"You're planning on inviting a human into a school full of monsters?!" Tsukune asked, bewildered. Tenmei nodded with a smile. "On the off chance that the students will learn to get along with him? And NOT rip open his stomach and eat his intestines?" Katashi added, eyebrow raised suspiciously. "If the human boy does die, I'll hold myself responsible." Tenmei replied, stretching his fingers. Peter and Inner Moka looked on with intrigue.

"How ambiguous, Mister Tenmei." She said with a smirk. "Thank you, Moka." He replied. "Of course, I know of the history with you two and the humans," he pointed out, knowing both Inner and Outer Moka did NOT like humans. "but PLEASE try not to let that get in the way of this project." He requested. Inner Moka just chuckled and gave a nod.

"I'll try. I know for sure the other half would try and make friends with this one." She said, referring to Tsukune. Tsukune looked at her, a bit perplexed. "I…I thought she said," Tsukune began, but Inner Moka interrupted. "She said she was sorry, human. And besides, she had a bad experience with humans, like Peter here." She said, giving Peter a pat on his head. He gave a shy smile, but he still had a scared look. "If you were a monster, bullied by so many humans your whole life, and the first friend you made turned out to be a human, wouldn't you've reacted the same way?" she asked, voice turning firm, glare fixated on him. Tsukune flinched a bit at her tone. He gulped as he briefly took her words in.

"T-That's…you've got a point." He said. Inner Moka nodded with approval, before she turned back to Tenmei. Tenmei chuckled at the scene before, before he finished with, "Now that all of you know, I believe I can trust you two to keep this quiet?" he asked. Everyone knew this was a demand rather than a request. Inner Moka, Peter and Tsukune nodded; knowing better then to disobey. But Katashi growled to himself, hesitant on the offer.

"Godzilla?" Tenmei asked, using his REAL name. Katashi looked at him. "I too understand your hatred for humans. From what I can sense, your rage and contempt burns brighter than any of the Yokai and Kaiju that ever lived, aside from King Ghidorah." He said.

Upon hearing that name, Peter tensed his shoulders, gritting his teeth. Inner Moka saw this immediately, and wrapped her arm around him. "Mister Tenmei," she said to Tenmei. Tenmei frowned a bit, a rather unusual sight coming from a normally relaxed person. "Sorry…I forgot of your history with the king." He said. Tsukune and even Katashi looked at Peter with interest.

"What happened?" asked Tsukune. Peter tensed up a bit even more. Katashi wasn't helping. "I want to know as well. Aside from myself, my ancestor and the Divine Moths, no one else survives his attacks." He butted in. "What happened is none of your concerns." Inner Moka rebutted, looking at Tsukune and Katashi. Tenmei didn't do anything to stop. Instead, he just looked on with an interest smirk.

"If you ask me, I think he needs to let go of his past, otherwise the poor boy will -" When he heard this, Peter's eyes widened upon hearing him say that. _"Poor boy…_ _ **POOR BOY?!**_ _"_ he thought to himself.

"You don't get to say that…" Peter growled silently. Everyone looked at Peter. "Excuse me?" asked Katashi. Peter slowly turned to him, tears coming from his red, angry eyes. "YOU don't get to show pity for me…not after what YOU did!" he said, moving away from Inner Moka. "Peter," Inner Moka began, but Tenmei teleported to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let them talk, child. The poor boy needs to let out some steam." Tenmei whispered to her.

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?" Katashi asked, tone growing more irate. "Don't you remember? All those years ago?!" Peter growled, eyes growing a golden color. "Back on that island?" he added. Katashi raised a brow for a moment, wondering what he was talking about, before a familiar image flashed over his mind. Peter had the same thoughts, remembering the very day **IT** happened…

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was total chaos in Peter's former home; fire was set ablaze in the nest, and corpses of the hundreds of other siblings littered the ground._

 _In the middle, stood a lone survivor; Peter in his Baby Zilla form. He was bleeding in parts of his body, along with burns on his sides. They were healing thanks to the unique G-Cells within his body, and that's what allowed him to last longer than the others, but he just looked at the corpses of the other Zilla babies._

 **GYAAAAAAOOOON!**

 **SKREEEEEEEONK!**

 _Peter looked on in the front, and saw the shadows of his father being strangled by Godzilla. His father tried to pry off the hands of his neck, but Godzilla's grip was too strong for him. Peter whimpered, trying to get up to try and help in SOME way…in ANY way!_

 _Then, Godzilla kicked his father away, before his spines begin to glow blue. Peter's eyes widened in shock; he knew what this was going to be._

 **BRRRRRRRRR!**

 _Godzilla launched his atomic breath at where his father was, creating several big explosions, followed by what seemed like a dying roar from his father. Peter's eyes widened even more, before he lets out a loud screech,_

 **Skreeeeeeeeeonnkk! *** Translated: Daddy!*

 _Peter then tumbled downwards, too shocked to move._

 **Thump.**

 **Thump.**

 **Thump!**

 _Three sets of footsteps came from the front, and Peter looked up, seeing Godzilla glaring down at him with anger and malice in his eyes. His spines were still glowing blue, and they were prepared to glow even brighter, preparing to finish him off once and for all. Peter whimpered as Godzilla prepared his Atomic Breath._

 **Skreeeeonk!**

 _Suddenly, his father bursts from the ground nearby, and slashed Godzilla's eyes, blinding him. Godzilla roared in pain and agony as his spines stopped glowing. Peter looked up, and felt relief in his heart. His father growled as Godzilla covered his eyes with his hands as he began to heal thanks to his blood's properties._

 _Soon the father looked down, and too felt relief at seeing his only alive. Wanting to take a safety precaution, he charged and rammed Godzilla into the ground. Godzilla roared in frustration. Quickly, Peter's father turned around, and enveloped Peter in his mouth, keeping him safe like a crocodile would do to carry it's hatching to safety. Peter's father then ran as fast as he could away from the scene, Godzilla's roar fading as they ran._

 _Soon, Peter's father ran towards the beach, and dived inside. The humongous body creating several large waves as he pushed himself into the water. Thanks to his amphibious nature, he swam further and further away, until the island was nothing but a light dot._

 _Inside the mouth, Peter lied inside, looking down. His father lets a low grumble._

 **Grrrrr *** Translated: Are you alright?*

 _Peter looked up, and squeaked._

 **Rrrrrr, Rrrrronk…** *Translated: They're gone…ALL gone…*

 _The father from the outside's eyes fell down in disappointment, before rumbling again like a whale._

 **Mmmmmrrr…*** Translated: I'm sorry…this is all my fault…*

 _Peter just looked on, remaining silent the whole ride…_

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

"You killed my siblings and ruined my home!" Peter almost shouting at this point, tears streaming down. Katashi looked at him, still confused at first, before his eyes brightened up upon remembering. "Oh…you're THAT Zilla who **intruded on MY home,** aren't you?" he asked. Everyone else tensed up, expect Tenmei. Peter looked at him with shock. "I…I, ack…h-how are we supposed to know that?!" asked Peter.

"Your father should've recognized my scent when he landed there to make a nest." Katashi said, standing up. Peter felt chills down his spine, but he didn't back down. "I…I don't know why he didn't, but couldn't you've just, I dunno, POLITELY ask him to find another island?" asked Peter.

Katashi just snickered, and then laughed, clapping. "Wow! How adorable. You, young man, have lived in the human world for too long." He said, making Peter grow more infuriated. Inner Moka growled to herself, fangs growing outwards and the rest of her teeth growing sharper and serrated like a shark. "Kaiju are BORN to fight one another! Causal conversations are for the weak! Fighting is all we need to get ANYWHERE!" Katashi shouted at him. Peter flinched, but for some reason didn't back down. An idea came into his mind, and he smirked.

"I-If that's true, then how come you didn't destroy Yokai Academy?" he asked. Katashi cocked his head back, but Peter didn't. "If what you're saying is true, then Yokai Academy would've been demolished! Everyone would've been dead, just like those people in Europe you either killed or made homeless! Heck, you couldn't killed me right now, and your point would've gained some credibility!" he went. "Peter," Inner Moka warned, while Tsukune paled at seeing Katashi's face growing mad, and Tenmei tried to hold in a laugh.

"Is the ultimate 'King of Monsters' too timid to fight back? Hmph," Peter said, crossing his arms. Katashi growled, and panted to himself. Peter felt his legs pulling him back. Katashi breathed out steam. "Kid…you are getting on my last nerves…" he threatened, eyes glowing a bright golden color, threatening to transform.

Peter then closed his eyes and took in a deep, hitched breath. "Unlike you, I know my boundaries…sort of…so I'll stop." He said. He clearly wasn't done venting, but seeing his face made his brain yell at him to back down for now. Katashi nodded. "Wise choice, brat." He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He then shook his head. "I'm heading outside." He said, before storming outside, and slamming the door shut, creating cracks along the walls. The room was silent for a while, before Inner Moka heard Peter hyperventilating, breathing weakly in the process, before he tumbled forwards, and landing on his knees, then on his hands, before he broke down into silent sobbing. Inner Moka quickly moved towards him.

"Peter?" she cooed softly, fingers running near his ears. Peter looked at her, eyes now lost that determined glare, and now a shy look once more. "I…I can't believe I did that…" he whispered. Inner Moka pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "It's okay…I'm proud of you…you finally stood up to yourself…" she said again once Peter began to cry in her shoulders. Tsukune looked at them, and gave a slight smile. _"This kid is so brave when he wants to…judging by what the other Moka said, that doesn't happen often. I hope that doesn't get in the way."_ He thought to himself.

"Peter," Tenmei said. Peter looked at him, and so did Inner Moka. "Was that so hard?" he asked. Peter raised a brow. "W-What?" he asked. "Standing up for yourself? You stand up for others, especially your sister. But you rarely, if ever, stood up for yourself." He explained, his smile now a warm, caring one, instead of his usual, creepy smirk. "If your mother and fathers – birth and adopted – are here, they'd be so proud of you." He congratulated. "Um…thank you?" Peter replied, smiling shyly. Inner Moka chuckled while Tsukune smiled warmly.

* * *

After a while, Tenmei excused them for the day, but not before giving the two of them dorm keys. Peter was confused, before Tenmei said that he'll have a roommate living with him. He told him the room, and said that he'll have a staff member help arrange the room for him and her. Now the three are standing outside of the office.

"Well…all that happened." Tsukune said with a smile. Inner Moka smiled, and then pulled out her rosary. Peter pouted. "Aww, do you have to go back?" asked Peter. Inner Moka nodded with a chuckle. "Of course, Peter. I have to be sealed; it's my parents' last wishes before we left." She said, looking at him. Peter sighed to himself, remembering on how he was told that his mother left her the rosary before she left them with Tenmei. "It's just…I miss you." He said. "I missed you too. But," she placed a hand on his left cheek and stroked it tenderly. "Don't worry. The other Moka will do her damn-est to protect you, okay?" she asked. Peter nodded. "And no matter what friends she makes, she'll still love you, very much." She said, before leaning forward, giving him a kiss in the forehead. "B-But what if she can't?" he asked.

Inner Moka pouted. "Did I just hear negativity coming from you, Peter? Where's the optimistic brother I know and love?" she asked, a bit playfully, tickling his cheek, making him giggle a bit. Peter shrugged. "I'm…just speaking realistically." He said. Inner Moka shrugged. "Understandable. Anyways, if that were true, you have him," she gestured to Tsukune, who smiled and waved at him. Peter looked at him, still a bit untrusting towards Tsukune.

"He won't hurt you or my other half, Peter. Will you, Tsukune?" Inner Moka asked, shooting a protective glare at him. Tsukune flinched from her glare, and nodded at first, before widened his eyes, gasping before shaking his head. "I won't! I won't!" he pleaded. Inner Moka nodded in satisfactory, and was about to place the rosary back on, before,

"Wait." Peter said, blocking the rosary from the choker. Inner Moka looked at him. "What?" she asked. Peter didn't give her any verbal response, but instead a hug. Inner Moka smiled and shook her head, before returning the hug. "I love you." Peter peeped out. Inner Moka, still smiling, whispered in his ear. "I love you too." She said, kissing him in the cheek. They then pulled back, and Inner Moka finally placed her rosary back on.

There was a clicking sound as the rosary clicked back onto the choker. Immediately, purple aura emits from Inner Moka's body, and her hip and breast size decreased back, her fangs retracted, though they are still visible, her silver hair became pink again, and her eyes were normal, green and humanlike.

Outer Moka is back…

Moka briefly opened her eyes, before she slumped forward. Peter and Tsukune reacted quickly, and the former grabbed her before she fell. Peter looked at Moka, and he saw her beautiful green eyes were looking at him. Then she gave a giggle. It was motherly and lovely, and it made Peter and Tsukune's heart flutter.

"Hey there, Peter." Moka said. "Are you tired?" asked Peter, giggling. Moka chuckled. "Maybe…can we go sit down on a bench?" asked Moka. Tsukune nodded. "Of course, Moka. Peter, you think you can carry her, or do you need help?" he asked, trying to be nice.

Peter looked at him, and pondered for a moment. Tsukune, so far, seemed like a nice person. Sure he reacted the way he did before, but that's because he's simple minded. Other than that, he looked like he's gonna be nice. So with a smile, he nodded. "Would you take her right?" asked Peter. Tsukune smiled and nodded, and moved over, putting her right arm over her.

"Boys, I can walk with one of you." Moka complained, but there was a smile in her face. "We would, but with your condition, that shouldn't be something a gentleman, or two, should have to deal with." Peter said with a fake British accent. Tsukune and Moka laughed as they walked across the halls towards an outside bench. Along the way, Moka smelled a lovely scent coming from Tsukune. She felt like she was in ecstasy. As she smiled, she also smelled Peter's blood as well. "Oh…you two…the blood of you two is so good…" she moaned. Tsukune looked at her, confused, while Peter went, "Oh, here we go." Tsukune looked at him, an eyebrow raised, before,

 _ **Om.**_

Moka bit onto Tsukune's neck, making him flinch in pain. "Aaaaack." He went. A few seconds later, Moka lets go, and bit down on Peter's neck, making him flinch as well. Then, Peter laughed as Moka, somehow, tickles him as she drank his blood. "Hahaha…" he went. Moka then sighed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, you two. It's just that they smell so good." She sighed in ecstasy. "It's okay. Just let us know next time." Peter said, still under the effects of her tickling bite. Moka nodded with a smile. All the while, Tsukune thought, _"Why does she tickle just him? Why not me too?"_

From this moment on, things have changed for Moka and Peter. These two have a friend in the form of a human, and encountered the King of the Monsters himself. Both of the vampires' lives will change forever ever since the arrival on Yokai Academy…

* * *

 **AN: Well, well, Inner Moka and Godzilla fought one another. I'm willing to bet a lot of you are disappointed (or even mad for some), but hey, when you take it into account, Godzilla was not in his full size and power, and Inner Moka was much faster than him. Though do not worry, I've got a strong feeling this won't be the last time they will fight. Plus with Inner Moka's Shinso bloodline, the world could have a battle of the century…**

 **And it seems like Peter finally stood up to himself against Godzilla for killing his siblings. Yes they mistreated him, but they're still his family. And the four learned of the project the Director planned out for the school…**

 **Onto the questions;**

 **Who would you root for in the beginning fight?**

 **How would you react to Peter standing up to Godzilla, or Katashi, in the office?**

 **How long do you think Tsukune will last in this school?**

 **Well, not as many questions, but hey, better few then never.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! And stick around for another guest surprise and …from another franchise, as a tribute to the new Jurassic World movie, and to another Godzilla + R + V story! To hint them…**

 _ ***Caw! Caw! Grrrrrr…Sickle Claw taps on floor***_


	10. The Prince's New Roommate

Peter was walking by himself in the academy's dormitory building, looking at the number of his dorm. "Okay…so it's 105 in the first floor. Hm, I guess it's not far from where I am. After all, I am in the first floor." He said to himself, smiling. "That's good, because I really don't want to walk all around the apartment to search for my room…" he sighed to himself. "I'm lazy, aren't I?" he mumbled.

He then approached a door labeled '105', and smiled. "Well, here I am." He said as he went to open the door. He looked to his backpack, and sighed to himself, not very excited for the unloading part. As he shook his head, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh." He went as he pulled back, and took a good look; there was a girl shaking her head, wearing the same school uniform as the rest of the students. She had long, straight blue hair running down past her shoulders. She is also Caucasian descent, and her eyes…look very unusual; golden colored with reptilian slits. Peter looked down, feeling a bit intimidated.

"S-Sorry, I-I was a bit distracted." Peter said, trying not to anger the girl. The girl however, just shrugged. "It's okay, just be careful with where you're going." She said as she opened the door to the room. Peter looked at her, a bti alarmed for a moment.

"W-Wait, i-is that your room?" asked Peter, eyebrow raised. The girl looked back at him, with a brow raised too. "Yeah." She replied. Peter then nodded as he remembered what Tenmei said. "Oh…this is my room, too." He said, pulling out the room card. The girl raised a brow, and pulled out her room card as well. It was the same; 105. "Oh, so I guess this mean we're roommates." The girl said with a smile. Peter nodded. "Well, Mister Tenmei did say I was going to have a roommate…but I didn't think it was a girl." He said bluntly.

The girl scoffed, then chuckled. "What makes you think that?" asked the girl. Peter shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm surprised this school allows people of both sexes to be in the same room." he replied. The girl just laughed. "You're funny, kid….hey, what's your name?" she asked, pointing to him.

Peter nodded. "Name's Peter Akashiya, nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand to shake it. The girl chuckled and shook his hand. "My name's Blue. You're the…the brother of that beautiful girl the guys won't shut up about." She said, pointing to him. Peter nodded. "Adopted, but yeah. I'm her brother, and willing to kick the butt of anyone who touches her in a bad way." He said, cracking his knuckles…which resulted in him saying, "Ow…"

Blue just chuckled. "Sounds like she's got a good body guard." She said cheekily as she sets her backpack down. Peter just blushed, before he turned to her. "Do YOU have any siblings?" he asked. Blue nodded. "Yep; I have three of them, actually." She explained. "What are their names?" Peter asked once more.

Blue pondered a bit. "Well, there's Delta; she's the smartest of the four. She's always with a bunch of books, and doesn't really like being outsmarted. So…yeah, be careful with her." She began with a shrug. Peter just giggled. "Funny." He said. Blue nodded. "Yeah. Then, there's Echo; she's not as fast as me – and though I'm not one to toot my own horn but uh…yeah, I am the fastest – nor is she as smart as Delta, but she is stronger than the rest of us." She said, the part of her being the fastest was said with a tone of superiority. Peter just sighed; a prideful one indeed.

"In fact, she and I used to fight a lot. I ended up giving her a scar along her face…I don't know if she's still mad at me for that." She said, face growing into a bit of worry or fear. She shook her head as she grew a smile once more. "And lastly, there's my baby sister, Charlie. She can be a bit annoying, but she always brings a smile in our faces, and I love her very much." She said, voice turning soft at mentioning her baby sister. Peter looked at her, and smiled.

"So you're all sisters? Wow. I have siblings as well aside from Moka." He said. Blue looked at him intrigued. "Really?" she asked. "ALL of them are girls." He then groaned. Blue just chuckled. "You can't imagine being the only boy in the house in a house full of girls…and I was the YOUNGEST sibling as well. So…there's a lot of cheek-pitching, gushing, cuddles, hugs and kisses, yadayadayada!" Peter went, shifting tones for comedic effect. It worked, as it made Blue laugh a little more.

"W-Wow. Hahaha, you poor boy." Blue said teasingly as she ruffled his hair. Peter just laughed as he began to unpack. For the remainder of the night, Blue and Peter unpacked their stuff and setting them in their proper places. During that time, they actually got to know one another more.

Eventually, Peter decided to ask Blue, "So, where are you from? Are you a new student?" Blue immediately froze and remained still. Peter looked at her, confused at first. "I…" Blue began. Hearing sadness in her voice, Peter raised his brow in shock and covered his mouth. "Did something bad happen? I'm sorry. I just," he began. But Blue shook her head. "It's okay…I don't like talking about the part where I'm from…" she said. Peter approached her, and saw guilt in her eyes. Blue looked at him, golden reptilian slits glistening against the light. "But I will say, that I'm not an OFFICIAL student here…the Director made an agreement with our alpha to send us; me, my sisters, our older mentor, and two other friends to this place as a sort of refuge after what we've been through."

Peter nodded in understanding, before looking at her confusion. "I see…wait, a refuge?" he asked upon hearing refuge. Blue remained looking at him, but smirked. "Yes, refuge; a place where it provides people shelter. The synonyms are sanctuary, asylum, shelter," she said. Peter scoffed and gently pushed her. "I know what a refuge is, blue-haired girl." She said. Blue juts had to laugh. "Yes, my hair is blue, so what?" she asked. Peter just groaned and allowed his head to flop onto the wall…only to regret it as he began to rub his head. "Oww…" he said rubbing his forehead.

Blue smirked. "That's what you get." She said. Peter stuck his tongue out at her. "I hate you, I want a new roommate." He said, but he couldn't help but smile and laugh, which made Blue laugh. After the two laughed, they stayed in silence for a while, before Peter said,

"Well, what time is it?" he asked. Blue looked at the alarm clock on her desk. "It's 8:30 PM. Almost time for us to go to bed. I'm getting an early sleep because my sisters and I are going hunting in the morning." She said. Peter raised a brow. "Hunting?" he asked.

Blue nodded. "Yep; The Director and the Alpha agree to have us hunt in order to sharpen our skills and prevent us from going crazy and attacking other students." She explained. Peter took the info in. "Hm, interesting. Uh…am I free to come?" asked Peter. Blue just shook her head. "Sorry, but it's rather risky for any guests to come over. Alpha, the Director and my mentor's orders." She explained. Peter nodded in understanding, though he still pouted. Blue chuckled, and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get to meet my family and friends soon." She said with a wink. Peter just smiled.

"I hope so." He said. Blue remained smiling. "Well," she said after another period of silence. "I guess it's time to head for bed." She said as she moved to fix up her bed. Peter nodded as he sat up to fix his bed as well. Soon, both of their beds were complete; Blue's bed has a blue covering, with pillows decorated with what appeared to be raptors. Peter's bed was similar coloring, but instead it was basically a Spongebob Squarepants themed cover. Blue looked at him with a raised brow and amused smirk. Peter looked at her with the same raised brow.

"What? I'm still a kid, remember?" he said. Blue shrugged and nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Just remember, Peter. Take it from me; as someone who has a sister who enjoys shows for little kids, they will pick on you relentlessly if they find out." She explained. Peter looked at her with a sorrowed expression as he tucked himself in. "Yeah…I have been bullied a lot in a human school I went to." He said. Blue looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. Humans can be mean, can they?" she asked as she tucked herself in. Peter nodded. "Yet…unlike my sister, I can't bring myself to hate them. Thanks to my dad; he always has faith in humanity, and he believes that if they just work together as one; they'll go farther than they've ever gone before." He said.

Blue smiled as she nodded. "I can understand you perfectly. Alpha, the one who helped raise me and my sisters, is a human." She said. Peter raised a brow in amusement. "Cool." He said. Blue then said, "Him and I are the closest to one another; I owe him everything for rescuing me from…" she then stopped, her face turning into a frown. Peter looked in sympathy. "Blue, if you don't want to talk about it, then," But Blue shook her head.

"No; I'll say it…but you must promise me to keep this a secret." She said, her face no longer a smile or frown, but a gaze of intent on her face. Peter looked at her, and nodded. "With the family I lived in, promises are a big deal." He said. Blue smiled as she nodded. "Good. So, the reason why I was given sanctuary in Yokai Academy was because…my sisters, mentor, friends and I am hiding from _them._ " She said, voice intensifying upon saying the word 'them'.

"W-Who's them?" asked Peter, genuinely curious. Blue remained silent, though it was not as long as last time, so she said with a sigh; "Ingen.". "Ingen?" He asked. Blue nodded. "It's a genetics corporation stationed in a chain of islands near Costa Rica called the Five Deaths. Their stronghold there is Isla Sorna, OR 'Site B'." she began. Peter looked at her, intrigued in her story. "Woah….but what were they planning on doing with you?" he asked.

Blue shrugged. "From what I've heard, the CEO, named John Parker Hammond simply wanted to make us to entertain thousands of people worldwide. Think about it; when was the last time you've ever seen a dinosaur in real life?" she asked. Peter's head perked up. "D-D…Dinosaur?" asked Peter. Blue sighed with a nod. "Yes. My sister and I are Velociraptors. My mentor's a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and my other friends are hybrid." She said. Peter looked at her in admiration.

"Wow…" he said. Blue gave a slight smile. "I know…but like I said, please keep it a secret." She said. Peter extended his hand, and extended his pinkie. Blue looked at him, and he just smiled. "You can count on me. Like I said, a promise is a promise." He said. Blue just gave a slight chuckle and extended her pinkie out, reached out to him and their pinkies intertwined. "Thanks, Peter." She said. Peter nodded. Then, after their hands pulled back, Blue continued.

"Anyways, so yeah, that was John Hammond's dream…before _she_ came along. That woman…" she said. Peter looked at her, confused. "According to my alpha, this woman was the boss of an organization known as Fairy Tale. She, and her various monster goons stormed Site B, and took all of their notes, genetic clues, and killed almost all of the scientists working there." She explained.

 _*Flashback*_

 _There were various monsters of numerous species tearing apart the scientist. They screamed, begging for mercy, but they weren't getting any mercy. Some of the other monsters in the background were carrying metal crates containing large dinosaurs. Most are carnivores, but a few are herbivores._

 _A woman was idly walking towards a mansion. She had short light blond hair, tan skin and violet eyes, and is wearing an over-sized commander shirt with a short dress underneath and a necklace with multiple cross shaped pendants. She also had blood on her mouth and hands._

" _ **She wanted the genetic tools to help make stronger bioweapons against the humans. Pretty dumb idea if you ask me."**_ _Blue's voice explained. The woman kicked down the door leading to the mansion, and looked around, a hungry look in her face, before she laid her eyes on an elderly man, John Hammond, looking at her in shock. With a smirk, she ran towards the stairs, the oversized shirt blowing backwards like a cape._

 _Hammond tried to flee, but because of his age, he couldn't get very far before she was on top of him. "Good evening, Mr. Hammond." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, smirking evilly._

" _ **I was born sometime after the invasion so I don't know for sure if it's true. But from I heard from Alpha and the Director, the woman wasted no time in killing him…simply for fun."**_ _Blue's voice hissed as the woman grew a_ _demonic look, all of her teeth becoming extremely sharp, the tips of her jaw splitting into 2 mandibles, and lunged towards his neck, biting down, quickly cracking the bones._

 _Poor John Hammond couldn't even scream as the woman drained him away in a mere 45 seconds, the woman taking her sweet time in relishing his death. After that, it was all over pretty quickly; the monsters overran security, and took all the genetic notes, specimens, and a few scientists as well back their ship._

" _ **And…then what happened? How did you and your sisters get out?"**_ _asked Peter._ _ **"I'm getting there."**_ _Blue said as we now see several tiny creatures running about in tiny, unsuitable cages. There are four of them; Velociraptors to be specific. They hissed at an upcoming creature coming towards them. There, the woman from earlier approached with a sadistic smile._

" _Aww, look at this. I guess I made a good choice in hiring Dr. Wu…sure it took manipulation, but it was worth it. Hey there, little ones." She said, reaching down to pet them. One of them, a dark brownish coloring, growled at her, and snapped at her, the teeth cutting through the skin. The woman flinched a bit, but then she laughed as she lifted her hand. "Such a savage beast…I love it. You'll be a perfect attack dog replacement. All of you will." She said as she pulled the raptor off her hand and dropped it back into her pen._ _ **"Echo bit her, but she just shrugged it off. But…that's not why I hated her;"**_ _Blue explained. The woman then picked up the dark green raptor, and roared at it, preparing to eat it. The baby raptor screeched in fear, but the woman pulled back and laughed, before dropping her back into the cage._ _ **"She would always torment me, and not care whether the others did the same."**_ _Blue explained, voice turning venomous. Peter can be heard gulping as she did so._

" _ **However, things didn't stay like this for long. A year or so after that…The Director came to rescue us…and he brought Alpha with him."**_ _Blue said._

 _Now we see several monsters and human scientist groaning as they were flung backwards by Tenmei's attacks. Next to him is a Caucasian man with a rifle, walking down the hallways. The four raptor siblings looked up upon sensing something else strange and powerful._

 _But unlike with the woman, they also sensed benevolence coming from them. The blue raptor squeaked out, catching their attention. Tenmei and the man looked at the direction, before approaching the raptor babies. The four of them looked on at the two strange men, who looked at them with interest. The blue raptor then looked at the human with a rifle, who looked at her back._

" _ **From then on…things were happy. My sisters and I were saved, along with me mentor and friends. Since we were given Yokai blood during our creation before our rescue, we were far smarter than an average dinosaur, and we can change into human forms. And the rest…is history"**_ _Blue spoke as the flashback dissipated._

 _*Flashback ended*_

"Wow…I'm grateful for you, Blue." Peter said. Blue smiled. "Thank you, Peter." She said, before she lied on her bed to make herself more comfortable. "Well…good night, Peter." She said softly. "Goodnight, Bluey." Peter teased, giving a smirk. He heard Blue growl, but he just chuckled. He then heard Blue just gave a silent sigh, which sounded like a suppressed chuckle. Soon, it wasn't very long before Blue fell fast asleep. Peter took a while longer, as he thought to himself, _"Wow…a living, breathing dinosaur…awesome."_ He thought to himself, before unconsciousness took over his mind, and before long, he fell asleep, unable to wait for tomorrow…

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Pacific, there is an island around the size of Connecticut. The island is a tropical one at that, with large mountains dominating the geography, and trees dotted across the landscapes. Near the coast of the island in the west, there's a large laboratory built into the side of a small cliff.

In the inside, there is an office overlooking the ocean from beyond. Inside the office, things are mostly quiet, save from the sound of pencil scribbling against something. It was coming from a central desk. Sitting near it is a man of Japanese descent writing some notes down. In front of him is a diagram consisting of a strange animal. It appears to be a mix of a frilled shark and moray eel, with large eyes in relation to its body. It also has maple-shape dorsal fins in its back, similar to Godzilla.

In fact, surrounding the creature, are three animals; a Moray Eel, a Frilled Shark, and Godzilla himself. There were letters pointing to the creature, indicating that they're being used for the creature. The man briefly stopped writing to look at the diagram, and shook his head in disappointment. "Where am I going wrong?" He asked to himself.

As he was about to return, the door to his room opened, and in stepped another doctor walking in. "Professor Maki," he greeted with a bow. The man, Maki, looked up and smiled, bowing as well. "Dr. Wu. It's a pleasure seeing you here." He greeted.

Dr. Wu nodded with a smile. "I just came around to see how you're going with your project." He inquired. Professor Maki then grew a frown, and shook his head. "I'm going nowhere, Dr. Wu. No matter how many times I've managed to create a specimen, they never survive the embryonic stage." He explained, groaning and sighing as he covered his face and shaking his head. Then he uncovered his eye and looked at him.

"Do you know how many times I've created a failure?" he asked. Dr. Wu shook his head. "Not really." He replied. Professor Maki gestured him to follow him to the window, before pointing to the ocean below. Dr. Wu looked out, and widened his eyes on seeing hundreds of dead embryos lying on the sand, not being able to get eaten for some reason.

"Hmm…that's a problem." He murmured. Maki nodded. "No matter how many times I've tried, these bastards keep dying." He said, hand smacking the rail indirectly. Dr. Wu looked down at the mountain of embryo corpses, and shook his head. Then, his eyes widened as an idea came into his mind.

"Professor Maki?" he called out. Professor Maki looked at him with interest. "What?" he asked. Dr. Wu looked at him with interest in his eyes. "What genome have you been using for the specimens?" he asked.

Professor Maki just shrugged. "The base genomes are mostly the frilled shark and moray eel, with a little bit of G-Cells added to them, as well as traces of radiation, so that it'll leave a trail of radiation in its destruction's wake." He explained. Dr. Wu nodded as he listened.

"I see…well, I think I've already found a flaw in your idea." He began. Professor Maki looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You see, the creature is dying because of the radiation injected into their bloodstream." Dr. Wu explained. Professor Maki kept an eyebrow raised. "But…the G-Cells?" he asked. Dr. Wu nodded. "Yes…but it was because of the G-Cells being injected in small quantities. Also, the frilled shark and moray eel cells are not engineered to accept and adapt to the G-Cells without being absorbed and mutated by both the radiation and the cells, dying in the process." He explained.

Professor Maki looked at him with intrigue. "Really?" he asked. Dr. Wu nodded. "That's correct. If you allow me, I can help you with this genetic engineering. I've able to master the hybridization of cells with the I-Rex before it were rescued." Dr. Wu offered, grimacing as he mentioned the last part. Professor Maki considered it for a moment, before he looked at him and nodded.

"Of course, Dr. Wu. Anything to help get this project." He agreed, then sighed to himself. "I hope we're doing the right there here with keeping this a secret from Gyokuro." He said. Dr. Wu nodded with an assuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. With this organism, designated to be the 'Ultimate Lifeform', we won't even need the beast inside the tomb. Gyokuro would be proud of us." He said as Maki stood up. Both of them chuckled to one another as they patted one another.

"Great. So, when do we start?" asked Maki. "Right now, if you want." Dr. Wu replied. Maki nodded as he then took the notes. "To the lab!" he said dramatically, finger pointing to the air dramatically. Dr. Wu backed away at the sudden outburst. Professor Maki looked at Dr. Wu, and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away." He said. Dr. Wu shook his head and sighed through his nose. "Never. Do that. Again…" he said. Professor Maki sighed in embarrassment. "Right…sorry…" he said.

After a brief period of silence, Dr. Wu just nodded. "Alright, let's just get to the lab. The sooner we start this, the better. Wouldn't you say?" he asked as he walked away. Professor Maki nodded with a smile. "Right. Right." He said as he grabbed his diagram before following Dr. Wu, eventually closing the door, leaving the lab in total silence now.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, guys. It's a rather short chapter, I apologize for that. But hey, better short than nothing. I wanted to make this because this idea was in my head for a while, and I figured it would be best to let it out like this…**

 **For starters; yes, I've included the Raptor Squad, as well as Rexy and the two hybrids from the Jurassic Park/Word series. The reasons why I did this are simple;**

 **I LOVE the Jurassic series. I love the first movie, and ALL of its sequels – yes, even the third one, and I'm gonna enjoy the new one when it comes out this Friday (at the time of this writing) –, and I figured with another subplot that I've been planning involving genetically created monsters and kaiju, I figured I could add them in as well, since technically, the dinosaurs in the films were not actual dinosaurs, but genetically engineered monsters made for entertainment.**

 **And this is a bigger reason; this is made as a tribute to another author of the R+ V/Godzilla crossover stories, Hirrayami Otoni. He/she made a good story called Legendary + Vampire, a story with the 2014 Godzilla as the main character. It's great, I think you should check it out when you can. Anyways, he/she did the same thing with the Raptor girls, but he/she added in the Jurassic Park films into his/her timeline. Me, I think my version practically retcons all the films…helps differentiate my version for his/hers. I hope he/she doesn't really mind me doing this…**

 **Anyways, so yeah, THOSE are the reasons. And…that's really all I wanted to say for now…oh, wait, yes.**

 **Guess who saw Incredibles 2 on Monday?! *Points to himself* You BETCHA! I loved this film. It's worth the 14 years of waiting if you want to see it! In fact, I loved it so much that I've considered writing a fanfic with the Incredibles and Shin Godzilla sometime soon! For a brief summery; it's about the Incredibles hiding and caring for a supposed 'super' boy who is targeted by a cult worshipping a giant, heavily scarred reptilian creature frozen in ice, and they want the boy to free it to bring "Judgement Day" to humanity.**

 **Unfortunately, I have no questions to ask, but I can answer sonicflash78's questions (for those on , as this story, as well as most of mine are also on AO3).**

 **Well, this story takes place in its own continuity with many characters, Toho Kaiju and a few incarnations of Godzillas living there seperately at the same time.**

 **I…can't really tell from what you typed – sorry if I sounded blunt – but from I can tell is whether Anguirus, Rodan, King Caeser, Jet Jaguar, Kiryu and Mothra Leo will be here…Well, for Anguirus and Rodan, definitely. In fact I mentioned earlier that these two, along with Gorosaurus and Mothra will be the main supporting Kaiju. I'm not sure what to do wth King Caeser, but I'm certain he'll fit in somehow. Mothra Leo…I have been considering it for a while, before I realized what his significance would be. So, unlikely. As for the Mechs, definetly, Jet Jaguar is in this story's world, but I'm not sure he will appear in the story itself. Kiryu…not yet. Instead, the ultimate G-Force mech is Heisei Mechagodzilla in this world.**

 **So that's all; I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
